The DamiaTrynia Chronicles
by Trynia Merin
Summary: Damia, property of Damia is the fox guardian and she has a secret. Amanda Xrays an ancient mummy to find she's actually a cyborg mummy!
1. Stranger from a Distant Time part 1

This is a work of fiction. The characters of Mummies Alive are the property of DIC International. The character of Damia is the property of Sarda Rowan. Lyris is the property of the Goddess Mia. Trynia, Mennehotep, Kara, Tharankhenat and Menet are my own characters, as is Mohammed Aziz. If you wish to use them please ask me first. :) The chraracters Hatshetsup, Sehnmut, Thutmoses II and III are based on historical figures, but this is not meant to be accurate. :)

I do this for fun, and my interest in ancient Egypt. Enjoy.

By Theresa Meyers AKA Trynia Merin.

Traveler from a Strange and Distant Time

an account of Animate Necrotics as related by Trynia Merin, Planetary Explorer....

  
  


Afternoon found the Rosicrucian Museum in San Jose painted in dusty red hues. This amazing structure was totally devoted to the study of Ancient Egypt. Inside its mazes of galleries and rooms were housed many treasures of the ancient civilization. Many Egyptologists longed to get their hands upon any new discoveries loaned there.

In the back collection room, a team of researchers gathered around a recent find. The roughly hewn sarcophagus was somewhat battered from its 2000 year sleep. Faintly could be seen the marks of the protective wings of the Ibis, wrapping its mummy in slumber. One Egyptologist looked at the other, and nodded.

"I cannot believe we just found this, in that hidden chamber," she said to her colleague.

"You say it was from the tomb of Mennehotep?" said Amanda Carnarvon.

"That's right," said the Egyptian researcher to their left. 

"Dr. Aziz, can you confirm the date?"

"The labs dated it about the same time as the 18th dynasty, during the reign of Hatshetsup."

"What can you tell?"

"The ornamentation is less. And preliminary translations of text indicate that this was a servant of some repute. Probably of the Princess herself. I would judge by these markings here that she was a priestess, or perhaps a guardian..."

"A royal guardian?" mused Mrs. Carnarvon.

"What is the matter?"

"This would be quite a find," said Amanda. "We already have an extensive exhibit on Princess Mennehotep. Would it be possible to exhibit this as part of my museum's collection..."

"With all due respect," said Dr. Aziz. "Your museum has had er, a rash of thefts in the past few months. This cannot be risked at this early stage."

"I assure you," said Amanda. But she was silenced by a warning glance from Mr. Hepplewhite, her boss.

"We will be going now. Let us know if you change your mind," said Mr. Hepplewhite. Taking his co-worker's shoulders, he ushered Amanda out the door.

* * *

Menne puttered about her laboratory, as was usual for this time of day. Somehow her mind was a million miles away now. As she glanced into one bronze dish she caught a glimpse of her reflection. Her entire face shimmered and danced in the liquid held there. The curves of her cheek glowed as if with RA's blood.

One other person really had a cheek of gold. It was so long ago, when she was but a little girl. When her mother was still Pharaoh...

In the great Palace, people raced about in panic. Servants ran with their arms crammed full of rich garments. Soldiers grasped their weapons. The little Princess Menne felt the fear of the unknown as it gripped her heart in its tight restrictive band. All the grown ups looked so scared, and she had been forgotten as the cluster of serving women were shooed to a place of safety.

"It is the end! The sky is falling!" she heard. Menne trotted off, trying off find where Kara, her big sister had vanished to.

She ran, down the long corridors of the Palace, following the distant cries of the serving women. Turning a corner, she collided with something hard. Carefully she looked up, noticing a pair of bronze legs encased in golden sandals. The upper part of the legs were covered in a white linen toga, with a gold fronstpiece.

"Do not fear, little one," said the tenor voice from far above. A gold and turquoise hat lent even more height to the person's stature. Hands rested on her shoulders, and lifted the Princess to his arms. Menne looked up into the face of her Teacher, and Guardian. Kohl traced the outlines of his brown eyes as they twinkled into her own. The face was so much older than hers, with distinctive wrinkles round his cheeks. They made him look as if he was always smiling.

"Why is everyone running," she asked.

"Look out there," he pointed, holding her securely with one arm as he carried her out of the panicking throng. She still clung to Sehnmut's shoulder, and glanced at the dark skies through the papyrus columnades. Streaks of fire bled from the heavens. They bashed their way into the desert sands, hissing as they hit.

"The skies are falling," she squealed, and gripped his arm tightly.

"Do not fear little one," said Sehnmut, patting her back as they ran along. "The power of Thoth with protect you..."

"But my sister is gone... and I am all alone.."

"It is good that I have found you, your Majesty," he soothed, as they rounded a corner. "All are in panic for they fear what they do not know."

For as long as she could remember he'd been a member of the court. This tall slender man with the tanned skin and dark eyes had taught her the arts of writing. Like many members of his family, he was a Scribe. Few had the honor of serving the royal house. Yet there were many Scribes that chiseled and scratched the words of Pharaoh each day. He was but one more. Or was he? For he had the Queen's favor. Those who were favored by the Queen prospered. Already he had the title of Royal Steward, a name that few could attest to. Nevertheless his family was descended from a long line of scribes that once served as a Guardian of Rapses. So long ago. She had seen the strange magic his uncle had coaxed out of him in the High Priest's temple. In the shrines of Thoth, his patron god. And he was but 

They blundered into the mass of guards as they conducted the members of the Royal house into an inner chamber. Sehnmut still held her close, soothing Menne should she whimper. She was only eight years old, and so afraid.

"Why do we cower in fear?" snarled Thutmoses, her step-brother, through the gloom of the enclosed space. So many from the palace gathered there, that it seemed a whole sea of white separated her brother from them both.

"My brother, I am frightened," she sniffled, and saw his proud features through the dark. He was thirteen; a man in all practical intents and purposes under Egyptian law.

"My Prince, I have found her," said the Scribe, as he held her before her brother.

"You'll be rewarded," said the boy, and turned to the other trembling people. Soft cries of fear wracked their silence. Through the Scribe's arms Menne felt the vibrations of the trembling earth as each star fell.

"Do not fear, Nefru-re," said Thutmoses, his eyes growing soft at the sight of her fear. "I will protect you, as I have promised. None shall harm you..."

"I do not like that name," she pouted, forgetting fear temporarily as he called her by her birth name.

"It means beauty, and you have much of it..." he said, glancing at her with those dark eyes. "A worthy daughter of the Queen!"

She never liked being called Nefru-Re. Even though that was the name given to her by her own mother and father, Thutmoses II. She much preferred Mennehotep, given to her by her beloved teacher, the Scribe and Steward.

"It's the end of the world!" wailed Memnet, one of the slaves to the left.

"I will die as a Pharaoh!" said Thutmoses standing resolute. "And fight till the end!"

"Don't be a fool," sniffed Kara, as she emerged from the gloom, and pushed her way to Menne's Guardian's side.

"Sister," said Menne, brightening up.

"I am glad you are here," said Kara, extending a hand to Menne. The green eyes shone with concern, even though Kara was but ten. 

"Will we die?" asked Menne.

"Of course not," laughed Kara. "The high Priestess will save us. She always does..."

At the mention of her, Sehnmut's dark eyes darkened even more. "If so, it will only be for her own diabolical purposes."

A huge heaving of the ground threw them all to their feet. Dust and stone pelted them from above in the dark underground chamber. The Scribe wrapped both Pharaoh's daughters in his arms to shield them from the mess. Rock was everywhere. Loose sand and gravel surrounded her, like corse sand. Menne could not move. Dust choked her throat. She could still feel the hand of her guardian around her waist. It was still warm with life. But she could not see, for the miles of rock that enclosed her. A huge block rested only inches from her face, and it was sinking.

"Isis, protect me!" she sobbed. Then she heard shouting. The rock was lifted away, and she could see the stars above. Where was the roof?

A hand reached around her, removing the tomb of dirt. In the star-washed light it glistened like the moon, with metal. "What?" she gasped.

"Easy now. You're safe," said a voice. She could understand its speech, but it seemed a bizarre singsong accent. Her little eyes looked up at a shadow. The moon overhead shone as hands of great strength lifted aside the rocks that had fallen around the Scribe. Menne could sit up, and see him laying there with Kara in his other arm. Tall pillars rose up to the empty skies. No roof blocked their view of Net now.

"What?" she gasped. The view was eclipsed by the stranger. Long fronds of hair blew over a shining cheek of Moon metal. Silver. Two eyes glistened with intense light. The curve of the face seemed silver, as the shining jewelry that encrusted the woman's hands that lifted the huge stones and hurled them aside. Strange fabric stretched over legs and a body that seemed like her Mother's. But the broadness of the thighs and the absence of a skirt was odd. All women wore white linen dresses. And no one had metal on their face unless it was armor. It had to be. All over the right half of her face was a filigree of silver that curved over her chin and ear. The metal streaked up her arms, and glistened on her legs. Yes. It was armor. Woven into the strange cloth that seemed thick.

  
  


The next day they'd gathered in the throne room. Hatshetsup rose from the throne of Horus, and raised her scepter. Menne stood near the throne, beside the Prince. Sidelong they glanced at each other through the veil of kohl that outlined their eyes, and giggled. Kara stood on the other side, beside the Steward and tutor Sehnmut, favorite of the Queen.

The scribes sat, scribbling into hieroglyphs the words which Pharaoh spoke. Her gaze flickered to the figures assembled before the throne. Two guards flanked the stranger who had tossed the stones the night the stars fell.

"I have heard the news of your deeds, stranger," said Hatshetsup. "How your great strength moved the fallen ceiling of this Palace."

The figure knelt on one silver knee, its head of dark hair inclined. It knew the proper obeisance due a Pharaoh. It spoke not, but continued to listen. The slender figure of Hatshetsup stepped one step down, extending his crook and flail. "You have saved the lives of my children. Clearly your intention is of peace. From what land do you hail?"

The dark haired head looked up, and the silver cheek glistened. Black eyes fixed on Hatshetsup. An amused grin spread across its lips. They appeared thinner, not full like those of any Egyptian woman but pretty. The strange pallid skin did not look like any shade she saw in Egypt. "That is complicated to explain... your Majesty," it said haltingly. That voice seemed to have a whining tone like a mosquito from the Nile. Not a voice like flesh, but that of a metal scraping metal.

"You must explain to Pharaoh," said the High Priestess, Chondra, emerging from the throng nearby. Menne shivered at the lined face, still bearing grace and beauty. Just how old was Lady Chondra? Her Guardian had told her that the High Priestess of Isis was almost 120 years old, the perfect age for an Egyptian.

"How can I make you understand," said the Stranger softly. "I came... from the sky..."

Gasps rose. "That is not possible..."

"I mean... I am from a land so distant that it would take many lifetimes to travel there... 

"Really?" sniffed Chondra. "Do you speak in riddles as well."

"What is your purpose here?" asked Hatshetsup.

"I am a traveler, who learns the ways and customs of other peoples not my own," said the woman. "I live in many lands, and write of what I see for the people of my land..."

"I see," said Hatshetsup. "You are a bard, perhaps?"

"If you mean, do I write and sing... you could say that. But I am lost, and my machine is broken. I fear I have no way of getting home..."

"Machine?"

"I came in a machine that crosses the barrier of Time, making my steps here but a few days," said the stranger. "But my machine was broken last night as the stones fell. I cannot go home..."

"A machine," smiled Hatshetsup. "Can it not be fixed?"

"Not without much help," sighed the woman. Menne saw infinite sadness in the bright eyes. "Of the wise men of my land and time."

"So you wish asylum in my land?" said Hatshetsup. 

"Majesty, is that wise?" Chondra whispered in her ear.

"If she is from a far land, we cannot risk harming her. She did save those buried last night..."

"Very well. I am intrigued by her machine of which she speaks..."

"If you pledge your loyalty to me and my laws, you may remain. You have saved the lives of my daughters. For that you have my gratitude."

"I can be of any service," said the stranger. "For I have learned much in my travels."

"You may be able to teach my children much if you are a traveler," said Hatshetsup. "I welcome you here. Escort the Guest to chambers where she may refresh herself..."

Serving women stepped forwards, and ringed the stranger. Amusement spread over her face as they touched the strange fabric of her form fitting garments. They seemed as tight as a second skin. "And give her robes befitting a member of Pharaoh's court," said Hatshetsup as they lead her away.

  
  


Menne traced back in her mind as she remembered. It was hard for her to concentrate on her scrolls that next day. Beside her Kara and her brother painted the list of symbols with fine brushes as the Scribe demonstrated their forms. Her latest hieroglyph smudged as she flinched. "Your majesty," said Sehnmut with a slight cough.

"I am sorry," she apologized, as she looked up. She tried to cover her smudge with her one hand. Patiently he glanced at the papyri of Kara, then Thutmoses. He nodded his approval. "Princess Mennehotep," he said, nodding to her.

Gingerly she raised her hand. Black dye stained its underside as he lifted it. Amusement twinkled the Scribe's brown eyes, despite his frown. "Please do try to let the ink dry before putting your hand over it," he said simply, still grasping her wrist firmly yet gently.

They both looked up into the face of Pharaoh. The fine smooth cheeks also mirrored the amusement of the Scribe. He bowed profusely, and backed away from the children.

"I have a question for you," she said.

"You have but to ask," he said, from the ground. It was amusing to see the tall fellow crunched over in such an uncomfortable position. Like many men in his family, his slender form moved with the grace and sinuosity of a Cobra.

"Is there any among your family that know the arts of metalworking or machines?" asked Pharaoh. 

"Great one, there are many. But only a few that know such things..."

"Your brother?" smiled Hatshetsup. Her eyes glowed softly as they fixed into those of Menne's tutor. Such affection she had only seen in the eyes of her Brother for her. She shivered. What did that soft look mean? She was so young and unable to understand.

"Tharahkamut," said Sehnmut. "Knows the workings of metal and has the finest touch of magic that any have known. It is said the blood of Rath himself flows in his veins!"

"Have him come to the main hall. I have a request..."

  
  


Mennehotep raced away from her sister. The two were playing tag, as they usually did. "I will get you," came Kara's voice from ten cubits back.

"Uh uh!" giggled Menne. She raced into the quarters of the Serving women. A lovely pool was set into the vast floor. In their linings the women splashed and laughed as they poured water over a figure. Two of them held up a sheet to hide the body of the stranger as she bathed. Menne hid behind a pillar to watch.

White linen was wrapped about the stranger's body. Her eyes lifted and seemed to peer right in Menne's direction. As if she could look through the pillar itself and see Menne hidden there. Shivering, she huddled down.

Once she was clothed, a man entered the room. From his green robing Menne knew him to be the Court Wizard, Tharankhenat. He set down vials and dishes at the fountain's edge. Two serving women took the hands of the stranger and held them out. Breezes lightly fluttered against the thin skins of Ra's blood as he lay a sheet over her arm. Over the silver. With great care he brushed the sheet into place. Then he placed strange liquids over the arm, and ran two wires into the mix. There was a slight crackle as fire leapt from the clay jar, and the gold stayed in place.

"Is this necessary?" she laughed.

"It is not wise to refuse a gift of Pharaoh," said the Wizard. 

"I suppose this is a great honor," she sighed. "I had no idea you could electroplate..."

"What did you say?"

"That substance in the jar..."

"It allows the blood of Ra to fuse with whatever metal we choose. The wires drape in the liquid, and I touch them to the leaf... and the gold stays forever."

All over the silver the gold was leaved. Till those parts of the skin glistened like Ra himself. Now the stranger stood up, and regarded her reflection in the mirror. The dark hair glistened with oils in many long braids held back by a flat band. Thick kohl highlighted her dark eyes. Already her skin was beginning to darken in the rays of Ra. It wouldn't be long before it was darker, as skin should be. The simple white linen dress now wrapped about her stocky sturdy body. The gold glistened like Ra's fire, and seemed almost heavenly. And all the while the woman watched, as if she were not there. But in another place looking in at the world that happened around her.

* * *

Heka snaked out of her urn, and glanced around cautiously. Satisfied there was no one in sight, the golden serpent slipped to the floor. She slithered towards the Library where Scarab kept his many scrolls and books.

However, the object of her search wasn't a scroll. Her tongue flicked the button on the remote control. "Ah, at last I have it all to myself," she hissed with pleasure as the screen flickered into life.

The nightly news was just coming on. Heka watched as a woman flanked by two suited men chatted about daily events. Her eyes widened as the square over the woman's head flickered with the words, Egyptian update.

"In archaeological news today, a recent excavation unearthed the strangest of mummies yet. Apparently this mummy was found with certain prosthetics in place. X-Rays confirmed the presence of metal pins in the arms and knees of the mummy. This is the second such find at the Rosicrucian museum at San Jose. Expedition leader Mohammed Aziz has declined further comment. The mummy is on display now at the Rosicrucian Museum of Egyptology at San Jose..."

"What was that!" snapped Scarab. Heka backed away from eh remote.

"Er, hi boss," she babbled. "Didn't see you there..."

"Of course you didn't," he snapped. "I was practicing my invisibility... Nice try Heka. But Thursday is my TV night..."

"But Scarab..."

"I saw it all. I must have that Mummy!" he shouted.

"But what's so special about that mummy?" asked Heka. "If I recall correctly, you can't wait to destroy the accursed Mummies..."

"Those are the guardians of Rapses I mean when I say that, buffoon," he snarled. In his hands he clutched a scroll.

"What's that? Light reading?"

"I've been perusing the history since the reign of Amenhotep. And I found something fascinating. And it has everything to do with that mummy..."

"Begging your pardon, but I still don't see the point..."

"Feast your eyes on this, Heka," he said, unrolling the parchment. 

"Time spells? Not that scroll again?"

"No. Something better. This scroll is from the Reign of Thutmoses II, also known as Thutmoses the Restless," said Scarab.

"The guy that booted his mom off the throne?" said Heka. "Please, I've seen enough soaps already today..."

"Pay attention! There are references to time here! One of the court wizards discovered how to harness time. He was working on a machine to stop time! And it almost worked!"

"Time machines? I know we were pretty far along back then , but seriously," Heka laughed.

"The scroll also speaks of a visitor from a faraway land. A place so far away that she used such a machine to travel in days. She was no older than the day she left! It says that the machine kept her young!"

"But where is this machine now?"

"That's why I must find that mummy! It was the traveler who used the machine! She was working with the wizard..."

"So? You need the machine, not the mummy."

"But the mummy, once I resurrect it can tell me how to built the machine..."

"And you think this ancient legend can give you immortality? Sorry, but I can see where this is going..."

"I've tried potions, and elixirs! But technology! If I can get that machine, and update it, I can control time itself! I will be immortal! Without the need for the Pharaoh's soul!"

"But the museum is in San Jose."

"I don't own my own museum for laughs!" snarled Scarab. "Get me the phone!"

* * *

Amanda Carnarvon's face lit up as she hung up the phone. "What's up Mom?" Presley asked, as she turned to him. "You look wired about something..."

"That was my boss. We can host the exhibit!" she cried, almost leaping with joy.

"What exhibit?"

"The one that's in San Jose..."

"You mean the mummy with the metal in her legs?" said Presley. "Cool! So like... what's up with that?"

"You'll see firsthand. Mr. Stone signed the release this morning. Oh, I can't wait..." she laughed, pulling on her jacket.

"So like, Mom, when is this mummy from anyway?"

"The reign of Hatshetsup, into the reign of Thutmoses," said Amanda. "Drink your milk. I'll drop you at school on my way to work..."

"Hatshetsup?" Presley said, almost spitting out his milk. "You mean that lady Pharaoh?"

"Sure thing."

"Hatshetsup. . . as in the mom of Mennehotep?"

"Actually her real name was Nefru-Re," his mother corrected him. "Mennehotep was her name in the royal court..."

"Aw Mom, does it matter?" asked Presley. "Who was the mummy with the metal?"

"An assistant... to their Court Wizard at the time. It's a great example of how Hatshetsup tried to expand the roles of women in her reign. Why, teaching magic to a woman is..."

"Mom, I hate to tell you, but there were priestess long before..."

"She wasn't a priestess. At least not according to Dr. Aziz. Look , hurry up. I'll tell you more later..."

She shoved a paper sack into his hands, and hurried him out the kitchen door. Presley's Prince spirit squirmed inside him with alarm. Something was not right.

* * *

"Heeera!" shouted Armon as he countered the punches of the solid slender figure.

"Heera!" she shrieked in return.

Damia's eyes glistened as she continued the sparring. Before her she held her long spear, much in the fashion of Lyris, the muse. She whirled the long shaft in her hands, then whipped it so the point thrust forwards. Armon leapt out of the way.

Damia swung her weapon under, tripping the gargantuan mummy. He crashed to the floor with a mighty thud.

"Sorry about that," she laughed, reaching her hand out to help him up.

"Good one, Damia!" he laughed. "As Presley would say, Awesome!"

"That's what he'd say alright," she laughed.

"Do you mind making less noise," snapped Rath, looking up from the spirit box. "I thought a heard of elephants had rumbled through here!"

"Aw, chill Rath," said Damia, wiping sweat from her brow. "I don't see you doing it any quieter..."

"I am quite hot enough as it is," he sniffed. "I really must talk with Ja-Kal about the state of the heating system... I have a few ideas..."

Armon and Damia groaned at his literal interpretation of the expressions of the time. "Not that chill," she sighed. "The other..."

"Oh, I knew that," he sniffed. Armon and Damia plunked down on either side of him, scrunching the scribe between them. "Do you mind?"

"I sure don't," said Armon. "Pass the popcorn..."

Rath shoved his way from between them, and stormed off. He muttered crossly under his breath about women and thugs before entering his lab. 

A few of the other mummies wandered into the room, and noticed the spirit box was on. Like worshipers at a shrine they reverently stopped to pay homage. Nefer-Tina and Mennehotep took places near Damia and Armon as the news update flashed on.

"What's up, Menne?" asked Damia, turning to the Princess.

"Oh, just surfacing for air," said Mennehotep. "Nefer-Tina here said that I spend too much time at my potions."

"Got that right, Princess," said Nefer-Tina. "You've been in there all day! I thought you were gonna turn into a statue with the rest of your collection..."

"It isn't Lyris' studio," said Damia. "She's an alchemist, not a Muse..."

"Very funny, you two," chuckled Mennehotep.

"Quiet! The man is about to speak," said Armon, hushing them. He shoved a fistful of popcorn into his mouth to quell his rumbling stomach. Damia and Nefer-Tina stared raptly at the screen, inserting small bits of the popcorn in at a time to their mouths. Menne folded her arms and settled back. 

* * *

"Where is that scroll!" Rath grumbled.

"What scroll?" asked a voice. The Scribe leapt nearly a foot out of his bandages.

"Lyris, don't frighten me like that!" he scolded her as he whirled about on the Muse. She smiled sweetly and stood there in silence.

"If you must know I've been missing my set of alchemical incantations..."

"You lent them to the Princess, don't you remember?" said Lyris, with a laugh.

"Surely she gave them back..."

"You didn't ask her..." said Lyris.

"Well, I have had a lot on my mind lately," said Rath, with a cough. "What brings you here?"

"Things are slow now. I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight... like catch a movie or something..."

"You mean... a date?"

"Er, if you like," said Lyris. "You don't get out enough. You're starting to get pale..."

"I'm dead. I supposed to be pale," he snorted.

"Oh, come on. You need a break...."

"But I have several spells to decipher..."

"Decipher them later... come on..."

* * *

They emerged to find everyone crowded about the Spirit box. Mennehotep had tears in her dark onyx eyes. "What's wrong, Princess?" Damia asked her. The two of them had much in common, their patron goddess being Isis.

"What's wrong?" Nefer-Tina gasped, as Mennehotep dropped to her knees.

"I... felt someone in pain and confusion," she gasped, hand to her head. The amethyst in her ibis pendant glowed fiercely. Damia bit her lip in frustration. Just what was she on about?

"Come on, now, you must know who it is," Damia said, trying to mask her impatience. "Obviously it must be someone you know if your amulet's glowing like that...."

"Tell me something I don't know," she gritted, as another shard of pain ripped right through her. Her hands clenched and unclenched, as she stretched them out. As if she was reaching for someone she had not seen for ages.

Her eyes glazed over, and she went totally limp. Damia and Nefer-Tina took her between them, and retreated back to the Sphinx. 

  
  


Minutes later, Menne lay on the ancient Egyptian bed that had so long ago bore her during her mortal years. A very concerned Ja-Kal stood impatiently as Rath waved his ankh over the Alchemist. "So what is wrong with her?" he asked, hands on his hips.

"Just a moment. This isn't a quick spell, you know," he hushed Ja-Kal.

"Well, do you or don't you know what's going on?" Damia demanded. "After all its just someone passed out! It's not as if she was attacked physically."

"That is precisely it, dear child," he sniffed sarcastically, emphasis on the word "dear".

"Well, my dear Rath," responded Damia, her own sarcasm biting against his. "Are you going to say this is difficult to explain?"

"That's enough you two," said Ja-Kal, irritated. He hovered over the Princess, getting in Rath's way as the Scribe attempted another examination.

"Do you mind?" he said. "I can't work with all of you in here hovering over me like a pack of jackals..."

He stopped short when Lyris and Nefer-Tina walked in with Presley. "Oh, pardon me, Lyris," he blushed, turning a decided shade of purple. "No offense."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," she said. In her hands she held a white paper cone wrapped tightly around a cluster of pretty flowers. "I came as soon as I heard what happened. Is she going to be all right?"

"That is precisely what I'm attempting to discern. If I didn't have so many untold interruptions," said Rath, icily as he glared in Damia's and Ja-Kal's direction.

"All right, I can take a hint," said Damia, as she wandered out. "See you later."

"Ja-Kal, I know you're worried about her, but standing here is not going to help Rath," said Nefer-Tina as she crossed over to him. Pensively Ja-Kal looked to her, then back at the Princess. She looked as if all the life had been drained from her mummified body. The sparkle and radiance was gone. Gently the charioteer lay a hand on his shoulder.

"If anything were to happen to her... I just...." he began, and put a head in his hands.

"I know," said Nefer-Tina. "Why don't we leave Rath to his work. If anyone can help her, he can..."

* * * 

Amanda Carnarvon stood over the packing crates as they were unloaded. "Careful with those," she instructed as they pulled out the sarcophagus. "Take that to the collections room. We need to examine it for any damage..."

She followed the movers as they shuffled along. A reluctant Dr. Aziz walked at her side, shaking his head. "Look, I know you're not thrilled about this," she said to him. "But believe me, you're going to have all sorts of new visitors here at our museum."

"I'm just concerned about the safety record of your museum," said Dr. Aziz as they approached the collections room. Gently the movers placed the sarcophagus on the nearby viewing table. A x-ray machine sat to one side, amidst other scientific equipment.

"But Mr. Stone gave his word that there was a recent alarm system put in," said Amanda. "And it's the best money can buy."

"It's not just money," said Dr. Aziz. "This mummy is one of a kind. Unique. And we haven't had the time to study it properly..."

His eyes pressed shut, as if to repress a memory. "What's wrong?" asked Amanda. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I was just remembering someone very dear to me," he said quietly. "Someone who should have had the first privilege of studying this find...."

"I'm sorry about your sister," said Amanda, laying a hand on his arm. "How long has it been?"

"Eight months since she slipped into her coma," he said. "And no sign of recovery."

"Car accident it was, right?" 

"Yes. One of the best forensic chemists this side of the Atlantic, and my dear Mindhi lay there as stiff as these mummies in your collection..."

"I'm sorry. Truly sorry..."

"She would have loved to study this mummy. After the work she did radio carbon dating the collections from Mennehotep's tomb, and the tomb of Rapses..."

"I know. She did very valuable chemical analyses for us last year. But I'm sure she'll come out of it someday..."

They turned to the mummy case before them now. Both of them slipped on protective clothes to prevent possible contamination. From face masks to rubber gloves they armed themselves with the latest PPE. And approached the case. Other assistants had joined them, excited at the possibilities contained within the sarcophagus.

"Sarcophagus markings indicate 18th dynasty, new kingdom," said Amanda into a tape recorder. "Has not been opened save in isolation."

Reverently Mohammed spoke a few words, and prayed. Then he turned to his assistants. "It is time. You may proceed."

Technicians gently pried the casing open. Their methods left no marks. All held their breath as the casing was lifted. Beneath was another box, of lacquered wood. The face glistened with gold, as if a swirl of gold covered one cheek and curved to the chin and left ear. The strange angles and lines represented were truly unique. Was this an attempt to depict scarring?

They opened the next case. There lay the death mask and the outer shroud of the mummy itself. The very atmosphere tingled with excitement. As many mummies the outer shroud was simply the outermost layer of many multiple miles of linen strips. "Remarkable preservation," Amanda breathed.

Carefully they unwrapped the outer shroud. Now the next layer was visible, where the limbs were individually wrapped. Mohammed found the first talisman, an amulet around the neck bearing the image of a star-burst. Very unusual as well. His fingers hesitated as he slipped aside other layers.

A noise made them jump. Was it just a trick of the light? Perhaps. Now he freed the arms from their Osiris pose. Slowly he began to unwrap one. Bright gold glistened as the layers came free. To their amazement the surface of the skin of one hand was ornately worked with gold wires and flat panels that seemed to trace the sinews of the hand. The wires actually penetrated the skin!

"If I didn't know better, I'd say it looked like the wires on the surface of a microchip..." muttered one person. Everyone stared her down. They were spooked enough already.

They pulled off the death mask, and started to unwrap the entire mummy, head first. A head of perfectly preserved hair surprised them with its thick braided richness. And the paleness of the skin as the eyes were visible, then the face.

Sure enough gold glistened on its left check. Like a metal plate that covered the cheek and passed over where the left ear would be. And the swirl of the chin was partly covered by the gold, as part of it also encircled one eye on the left. A few fine wires seemed to pierce the mummified flesh, traveling beneath the skin! But the eyes were not sewn shut. And the mouth suddenly dropped open. They all jumped in shock. The wall crashed down. Strange figures marched int, dressed in Egyptian garments. Their sightless eyes had no pupils. Indeed they looked as if they were made of clay! But they moved like human beings, tramping with heavy thumping footsteps.

Amanda and Mohammed tried to put the top on the case, and drag it back. Technicians struggled against the thieves, but were brushed aside with ease. Mohammed raised his hands and shouted something in ancient Egyptian. "What are you doing!" Amanda wailed. "Run!"

A shabtie grabbed his throat, choking off his words. Red rays from crystal staffs felled him to the ground, unconscious. The other technicians crumpled to the floor as well.

"Who are you!" Amanda snapped. "I'm calling the police if you don't get out of here."

Mockingly the figures refused to answer as they gathered up the sarcophagus. She rushed to the phone and stabbed buttons. Only to have one figure rip the phone from the wall. "I'm warning you... you're breaking and entering!" she snapped. Her high-heeled shoe flashed out in a kick. 

From behind another Shabtie grabbed her, and pinioned her arms behind her back. "Let me go!" she shouted, kicking and flailing helplessly.

"Activation sequence initiated!" shouted a voice from within the sarcophagus. "Primary systems on line!"

A figure in white leapt from the sarcophagus. Amanda's shocked gaze registered the figure as it landed neatly on two bandaged legs before the Shabtie. They turned to confront it. That very mummy that had lay so still for centuries was walking around! Poor Amanda's words of surprise were choked off in her throat as her mouth dropped open.

Bright eyes registered the figures. The mummy bent in a defensive crouch as they advanced. With lightening speed it sent its golden hand into one, shattering it to shards. This was followed by a bandaged foot which lashed out, and pulverized another to dust. Gold gleamed off its face as the mummy launched itself into the air in a forward flip, then crashed into yet another figure. Its next leapt dodged the strange red laser rays form the staffs.

Till it landed on its feet before Amanda, and the figure that held her. "Release the human female," said the voice, with a slight whine. Like a version of that physicist's who required a computer to speak for him. But the figure was clearly flesh, even if was mummified.

"I advise you to reconsider," she said again. Two golden sheathed hands flashed out, slashing the clay hands. Amanda crumpled into the arms of the mummy, still in shock. Tenderly and reverently the figure scooped Amanda into its arms and lay her on a nearby table. The mummy rested an ear to Amanda's chest, and listened. 

"Heart pumping. Skin warm. Breathing..." Confusion crossed her features. "I have reactivated... but what is this place..."

"Allow me to answer some questions," said a voice. The mummy turned with lightening speed to face a wizened figure.

"Identify yourself," said the mummy.

"I am Scarab," said he. "And I am sure you have many questions. If you will permit me to..."

"Scarab," muttered the mummy. "Scarab. My files are blanking... wait... you were a wizard in the court of Amenhotep, 18th dynasty, time period 1525 BC..."

"That's right. But I am afraid you are no longer in 1525, or 1325 either..." Scarab began.

"Your body language suggests hostility," said the figure, more to herself. "Why should I trust a man responsible for the murder of a boy prince?"

"You are wrong..."

"I am seldom wrong, for my memory is enhance..." she snapped. "Your animate constructs caused damage to these hominids..."

"It was all a mistake..."

"No. I sense your intentions are hostile. I will not accompany you," she snapped, gathering Amanda Carnarvon into her arms. "I will take this human female to a place of physical repair."

"Shabtie, stop her..."

But before they could, she leapt out of their way. Scarab snarled, and aimed a blast at her. Yet she raised her hand, and a sizzling blue force dissipated his blast. "Your primitive energy displays are ineffective," said the mummy as she raced away into the night, Amanda Carnarvon in her arms.

"Well, that went well, boss," said Heka, as Scarab rushed after her.

"We must stop her..."

* * *

Just then the Princess writhed and tossed, arms flailing wildly. "Menne!" cried Ja-Kal, rushing back to her. Her onyx eyes snapped wide open. Total panic filled her face.

"Trynia... no.... look out!" she screamed.

"Menne, easy, It's all right," Ja-Kal soothed, stroking her cheek as he steadied her. "You're safe here..."

"This is crazy," said Rath. "I'd say she was having a psychic flash... of the past... but I never knew her to have that ability...."

"Why is that weird. Didn't you say that she was learning new spells from you?"

"I never taught her this ability."

"Maybe she had it, and it's just resurfacing..." said Ja-Kal.

"It's not her doing," said Rath, holding up his ankh. "This is from an outside source..."

"Ja... Ja-Kal," she croaked, eyes registering the Hunter as he hovered over her. 

"Yes, it's me..." he said. "I'm here, there's no need to be afraid..."

"I am not afraid for myself... but for my friend..."

"Your friend?"

"The lady Tryniamerin," she gasped, and went limp. 

"Who in the name of Osiris is that?" asked Ja-Kal.

"Maybe that's the mummy that Presley's mom was talking about..." said Nefer-Tina. In the doorframe the other Mummies poked their heads around. IT resembled one of those cartoon sketches with the stack of heads one atop the other. 

Rath gestured once more, and chanted an ancient spell. "Source of pain, source of strife, find the main source of life... from what ails, from which comes anguish, reveal thyself and pain no longer nourish..."

Menne shuddered, as Ja-Kal held her steady. Then a strange energy enveloped her body. It coalesced into a fine mist before dissipating entirely. She lay so still they feared the worst. Then her eyes flickered open to look around the room. Intense relief shone in those pools of dark midnight black, and she smiled at Rath and Ja-Kal. "Thank you," she sighed, and tried to sit up. Ja-Kal slipped a hand under her back and raised her to a sitting position.

"I am sorry to scare you so," she apologized. "But it is over."

"What is over," stammered Ja-Kal, with a bit of anger at being scared so badly a few minutes before.

"Who is Trynia Merin?" asked Rath.

"An old friend, and a guardian..." said Mennehotep.

"You had a guardian?" asked Rath.

"Duh," muttered Damia. "Like she's a Princess, and she doesn't have one?"

"I mean, why have you never told us before about this?" asked Rath.

"It didn't' seem to be important till now," explained Mennehotep. "Not until the mummy was found."

"Wait. You mean that mummy in the museum was your guardian?" said Damia, walking into the room completely. All the others wandered in, trying to appear as casual as possible. 

"That's right," said Mennehotep, glancing at the puzzled faces.

"The one on the spirit box?" said Armon.

"Yes. She was a member of my mother's court."

"Cool," said Damia. "What did she do?"

"She was one of my tutors," said Mennehotep. "I learned the arts of science form her."

"I thought Sehnmut was your teacher," said Lyris. "After he became the Steward of Egypt...."

"There were things that even the could not teach me," she said, sniffling into a bandage that Damia had passed her. "Even Tharankhenat, the Court Wizard..."

"Oh really," sniffed Rath. 

"Jealous?" laughed Damia, glancing up at Rath. "Your precious great grand-nephew didn't know everything after all."

Lyris and Nefer-Tina looked at him in amusement. Rath gritted his teeth and took a breath. "What exactly do you mean, Your majesty?"

"She was from a faraway land," said Mennehotep, as she stood up. "A long time ago she came when the stars fell from the skies. She knew so many things that we did not. And spoke in riddles that our wisest men could not decipher."

"Was she a priestess?"

"That's the funny part," smiled Mennehotep in her tears. "She was a Bard like you, Lyris. A woman who traveled from kingdom to kingdom. Watching and learning about each civilization. Or so she said."

Lyris smiled with triumph at Rath. He paled considerably. Damia caught the Muses gaze with a look equivalent to "you go girl."

"But why didn't she ever come back to life?" asked Damia.

"She died before I did. Before I had my children. About the time my husband ascended the throne..."

"Wait, I'm confused," said Damia. "I thought you said you had a brother. Didn't he become Pharaoh?"

"Yes. It's coming back to me now," said Mennehotep, wiping away tears. "I... remember Thutmoses... my husband! Mighty leader of armies, who was only most comfortable in his chariot with his sword in hand. The jumble is gone. Hatshetsup was just a regent really. For her husband the old Pharaoh Thutmoses II had died. I was thier child. But I had a half sister... daughter of Thutmoses II from another wife... Thutmoses III was my mother's step-son. My half-brother. Kara was my sister... my half sister..."

"So you and Kara don't have the same mother?" asked Lyris, confused.

"No. But that wasn't important. Hatshetsup was a member of an important royal family. She married the ailing pharaoh, and became Queen. When the Pharaoh died, his son was too young to be prince. So she became Pharaoh. But when he was 13, she refused to step aside. For 20 years she reigned."

"What happened to get rid of her?" asked Nefer-Tina.

"She died of a strange illness. Shortly after my beloved teacher Senhmut. My mother's name was stricken from the List of Kings. But my sister Kara found out the plot, thanks to Chondra. Chondra betrayed my brother, for she wanted Kara to rule. A civil war was about to break out, for the supporters of Kara rallied against the new Pharaoh. But I found out about the plan. And told my brother. He sought to expose her..."

"Then?"

"So he became Pharaoh, and agreed to marry the two daughters of Hatshetsup. To preserve the royal line. I was the true daughter of the Pharaoh Thutmoses. But I was a woman, and unworthy to be Pharaoh like my Mother."

"How did Trynia die?"

"She died defending me when Chondra tried to have me killed. My husband Thutmoses III, had Kara banished from Egypt. Chondra was banished beyond the Western Gate. And a curse was set that if Kara did return, I would fight her to preserve the Throne, and the Pharaoh."

"What a lot of stuff," said Armon. "I've got a headache hearing it..."

"So where does Trynia fit into your fits?" asked Rath. The others winced. "Sorry, no pun intended."

"It's obvious to me," said Damia. "She must have been resurrected. And Menne here felt the backlash and confusion from the summoning spell."

"How would you know?" asked Mennehotep.

"I have my sources," she said. "Magic... er runs in my family, as it does in Rath's."

"Point taken," said Menne, suddenly seeing the pain in her eyes. Hidden pieces of Damia's past she did not know may soon be revealed. Or never revealed. For a moment she was silent. The Onyx eyes flickered over everyone.

Lyris understood when she said, "Are you connected to that guardian by a link similar to that which connected me to Celestrah?"

"That is so. I was thinking that maybe," said Mennehotep looking around at everyone.

"You want to go see her?" asked Damia, standing up beside Mennehotep. "For old time's sake."

"Yes. You read my mind," said Mennehotep.

"Us Isis gals gotta stick together," she quipped, bringing a smile to the Princess' lips.

"So you want us to find Trynia?" asked Ja-Kal.

"Yes. She served me well. And if she is alive here, she will be alone and afraid..."

"Presumably you can track her, Menne, if she is your guardian," said Rath.

"Yes."

"We'll leave as soon as you feel stronger, Menne," said Ja-Kal. "In the meantime, rest and restore your strength..."

"Somebody better take the Prince home," said Nefer-Tina. "I just remembered."

"We're going out," said Lyris. "We'd be happy to take him ourselves. Won't we, Rath?"

"Er," muttered Rath, with a slight cough.

"The lady means business," said Damia, with a laugh. 

"Be very careful," said Ja-Kal. "Ra be with you. I shall remain here..."

* * *

Bandaged feet pounded the strange pavement as the mummy ran. Gold gleamed off her face in the strange lamps overhead. Her bright eyes registered the tall steel constructions that rose up to form the canyons around her. She slipped into a side alley, and waited as Scarab's car whirred by. Still she carried Amanda.

"What century am I in," she marveled. "Surely this technology is thousands of years ahead of the time I left..."

Concern for the fragile creature surfaced, and overrode scientific curiosity. "I will help you, human one, but I am rather conspicuous in this getup," she said.

"Where to now, Trynia," the mummy told herself. She glimpsed her reflection in a partly lit window. She stopped and gasped.

"What did they do..." she muttered, staring more closely. In the gleam of sodium lamps she saw the strips of bandages swathing every inch of her body. "Thank goodness they left my exoframes intact," she muttered, examining her hands. These strange wires and circuits enabled her body to survive in many gravity extremes, and provided temperature and electromagnetic control. But the shriveled flesh caught her attention the most of all.

"Bodily tissues... are necrotic," she gasped. "But my backup cybernetic systems are on line..."

She glanced again. Held up her hand and concentrated. The visual displays painted themselves into her eyelids. Yes. All on line. But the tissue was not alive. Just the circuits... She smiled grimly as she recalled the Egyptian respect for preserving the dead. Her experienced nose sniffed natrium and resins. The absence of body fluids was disturbing. How could she hope to exist now.

"The poor fools didn't know I was hibernating. Resting till my nanosystems repaired the organic tissue. But they preserved me. Too well...."

But there was a chance now. She glanced up at the stars choked out by the light pollution. They had shifted position ever so slightly. "Yes," she muttered to herself. "Three thousand years. That would account for the drift in constellation position."

She stared at one distant star. Wondered if they were still there, thinking about her. Why she had not returned from her last mission. So far in the past, light years from home.

"Come on, Trynia," she told herself as she searched the dumpster bins for discarded garments to conceal the bandages. "They couldn't interfere in history without proper authorization. I was told what to do if I was stuck..."

And those Egyptians had given her the chance to try again. Her eyes registered the strange electronic devices. Electromagnetic sensors on her cheek sensed the flux of computer systems talking over fiber optic cables. The flicker of CRTS in a nearby appliance store bore witness to technology. Still a bit crude, but far more workable than she had before. But with such technology came complex social organization. And help was hard to come by.

"Money is necessary. Shelter is necessary. And the welfare of this being is as well," she remarked. She rushed over to the well lit doorway of the large place. "Hospital. Should be the right sort of place for her..."

Shouting, she alerted the receptionist inside. 

"Uh, what was the number of that truck that hit me," Amanda moaned. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the flapping of aged bandages as the mummy hovered over her.

"Please, this woman needs help. And so do several other people..." Trynia explained.

The orderlies stopped dead in their tracks. "It looks like you need more help than she does," said one EMT to the other.

"But I am fine..." said Trynia, then looked down at her bandages. "This woman has a concussion, and is suffering shock..."

"Let us be the judge of that, miss," said the EMT firmly as he pushed Trynia into a waiting wheelchair. He shouted to the others inside the large enclosure, and a swarm of people clustered about Trynia.

What gave her some relief was that Amanda was also being tended to.

* * *

Damia shivered. A brooding look came over her face as the Hot Ra pulled up to Presley's house. Lyris found her that way, only a few minutes later. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said.

"You can trust me..."

"I just had a sense... that Scarab... was involved in this," said Damia, shivering visibly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Lyris, putting an arm around her friend's shoulders.

Soon, Rath, Damia, and Lyris showed up at his door, disguised in street clothing. Together they walked the Prince up to the lit porch. "See ya," said Presley, and slipped inside. A red light flashed on the answering machine, indicating someone had called. 

"Mom?" he called. "Mom, I'm ho-ome!"

Still no answer came in the silent house. Presley felt sick with worry when he picked up the phone and heard nothing but the message from the hospital on the machine. His hands found his amulet quickly.

"My Prince!" gasped Rath, as he rushed inside. "We came as soon as you summoned us...".

"Its my mom... she's in the hospital," said Presley, fighting back tears. "And..."

"Hey, it's okay, young Prince," said Lyris, putting an arm around him. "We'll take you to her. Don't worry."

Damia felt the same sickness as before. Scarab's face flashed mockingly into her mind. The old grizzled image of a man she once knew in a more intimate way... so long ago.

* * *

Trynia was pushed in a wheelchair along sterile white corridors. A peculiar smell twinged her nostrils, of disinfectant. "Strange world I have fallen into," she remarked, to none but herself in particular.

Flourescent lights buzzed and hummed overhead. As they passed by rows of people huddled against the wall, there was that same peculiar smell as before in the streets. A smell of urea and unwashed bodies. Trynia figured the odor from her body must be sweet by comparison. Kind hands thrust hot coffee into her grasp. She pulled the blanket over her face to shadow it. So as not to invoke fear from the native hominids. "Hey, she looks like she just got out of the burn ward," said one orderly, in a red and white apron. In one hand she carried a clipboard.

"I did," she said. "I was ejected from the..."

No one paid attention to her. "She came in from the street," said the orderly pushing her chair.

"Damn Medicare peddlers," said the girl in the red and white striped apron. "The nerve of people, sending patients out into the street without an overnight visit..."

"But I wasn't in the hospital," Trynia protested.

"Easy. Are you sure you weren't here before?" asked the girl.

"No... I...can't remember," said Trynia, hiding her face from the lights.

Patiently Trynia sipped at the caffeinated beverage as she was pushed along by other kindly hands. Into a room partitioned by a curtain. The girl in the red and white apron sighed, taking the wheelchair from one of the orderlies. There was the scraping swish of a curtain as Trynia was enclosed into the new space. Then the girl tried to take the blanket from the Trynia's face.

"I would not recommend that course of action," Trynia warned. 

"Why not..."

"You might collapse from shock," said Trynia, as slipped the bandages from her neck around the one half of her face. "My face... is badly burned..."

"Believe me, when you work in a place like this, you get all kinds. Now let me have a look," she said cheerfully. The cloak fell away.

"Good grief, that must have been some fire you were in," gasped the aid. 

"Yes. Burns on 65 % of my body," said Trynia. "Please, don't trouble yourself with that..."

"It's my good deed for the week," shrugged the girl. Her hands rummaged among the strange items to pull out various wraps of gauze. "Those bandages are totally grody enough as it is."

"I remember... some of what happened now," stammered Trynia.

"You do? It takes a few minutes."

"I feel... so detached and hazy..."

"Your hands are like ice," said the girl, taking Trynia's bandaged hand. "It's shock. It will pass."

"I seem to recall being on the streets for a long time. In trash... and there was this urine smell..."

"That would do it," she muttered, a faraway look in her eyes. Instantly she attacked Trynia's bandages with a pair of sharp scissors.

"I warned you it wasn't pretty," said Trynia with a sigh.

"I've seen everything working in the ER," said the girl. "Why there was one time at work when I saw this funny looking guy who some weirdo thought was a space alien. His bandages were as filthy as yours."

"Really?" asked Trynia, as the girl continued to snip. The wraps of centuries fell away in minutes as the girl peeled away the resin impregnated strips.

"Yeah. This goofball cop comes in when I'm changing this guy's bandages. He's a real crab act. I spent an hour redressing him, and he gives me grief. Says the bandages are too itchy. That he'd just broken the others in. You wouldn't believe how filthy they were..."

"I could."

"Say, these are just as bad," said the girl. Moving away for a moment, she fetched a basin from under the small sink. Water fizzed into the metal as she filled it. From a small bottle she sloshed an amount of yellow viscous soap. "I'm gonna have to sponge you off..."

"Er," muttered Trynia, unease in her eyes. Vigorously a wet sponge was applied to her skin. Soothing warmth radiated through her arm. Again the scissors attacked the layers of bandages on her legs. As the layers fell off, she took the time to wash the skin beneath. The girl wiped sweat off her brow. Then her eyes widened at the glimmer of metal that suddenly met her eyes. "What the heck?"

For the gold was now cleaned of the dust of centuries.

"Emergency procedure," Trynia explained. "These wires... are artificial limbs...."

"But I don't understand..." said the girl. "Who send you out in this condition."

"There was a man, who attacked me. And the woman who came in with me. Next thing I know I'm on the alleys, and pulling the woman here..."

"I bet I know. You've lost your memory due to the shock. And it's coming back in little pieces."

"Yes," said Trynia.

"You know what else is weird," said the aid, as she finished wrapping Trynia's legs in fresh bandages. "If I didn't know better, I'd say your skin... was almost mummified. But that's crazy..."

"Mummified?"

"Yeah. I just saw a program on Public TV. They had discovered a new mummy, and it had get this... prosthetic parts."

"Prosthetic parts?" asked Trynia.

"Yeah. Like they x-rayed it, and found pins in its legs. And hey... this is crazy..."

"What?"

"Care to explain this?" asked the girl, holding up a strangely shaped talisman. It was in the shape of a scarab beetle, covered in lapis lazuli. Hieroglyphics were scribed on its back as she turned it over. Trynia looked down to see the strange star-burst amulet with its lapis lazuli gleaming brightly. Other pieces of statuary had fallen amidst the wrappings strewn on the floor. The girl gasped in shock and surprise as her fingers found what appeared to be ancient talismans.

"Omigod!" she gasped. "You are a mummy! That one on television..."

"That's ridiculous," said Trynia. Inwardly she panicked as she registered the girl's revelation. Her hand clamped around the girl's arm. And her eyes fixed into the young woman's. "What the heck is going on here?" asked the girl, trying to pull away.

Brown eyes fixed firmly into hers. The girl felt strange images flickering over her eyes, as if she was seeing a movie. Then the glitter of gold seemed to burn and tumble in her mind. "There's nothing there," said Trynia softly. The girl blinked, and found that she'd completed the bandage wrapping.

"Gee, it's 6:30 already," she gasped, checked her watch. "You're all done. I'll take you up to the Doctor..."

Exhausted from the holographic projection, Trynia's head slumped over. She raised her newly bandaged hands to her head and tried to center herself. Why was she so drained? In her hands she clenched the strange bundle of talismans. She'd put them back as the girl had wrapped the gauze around her limbs again. 

Egyptian mummies, Trynia thought, as she looked down at her wrappings. It was almost too hilarious. Here she was, an alien, and this woman thought she was a mummy? The amulet and arm-ring scribed with her name in a cartouche didn't help matters. And that hairstyle that looked like a Cleopatra cornrow was a dead giveaway.

* * *

"But Menne, it is not your place to worry about your guardian," Ja-Kal insisted.

"How can I just sit here when she may be in danger. I can feel it..."

Ja-Kal's amulet blared danger. "The Prince," he gasped. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment as he heard Rath's voice over the red stone.

Menne's eyes widened. "What..."

"Amanda's at the hospital. Scarab attacked...."

"No," gasped Mennehotep.

"I'll be right there," said Ja-Kal.

Nefer-Tina and Armon saw the look of shock and horror on his face. "Stay with the Princess," he said to them.

"But Ja-Kal," she said, trying to get up.

"Please, rest your Majesty," he said, holding her down on the bed with a firm hand. "I know you are anxious, but you won't do Trynia any good by being at less then your full strength to find her..."

"Ja-Kal, please..."

"Menne, I know how hard it is. But for my sake, rest..." he whispered. "I promise you we'll look for her while we're out. Surely Rath may be able to sense the presence of other mummies... now that we know what to look for..."

"He's right," said Nefer-Tina, hand on Menne's shoulder. "And while he's gone you can ask the Great Pyramid where she is..."

"Patience, your Majesty," soothed Ja-Kal, as he kissed Menne tenderly on her forehead. "It will be all right..."

* * *

Presley rushed into the hospital as his mother was rolled into another enclosure. His friends stayed back out of sight, determined not to catch the attention of the hospital staff.

"Mom," he cried, rushing into the enclosure.

"Honey, what are you doing here," said Amanda weakly as she looked at her son. Lyris slipped her face in. As she was wearing the special cosmetics given her by Menne, she could pass for human.

"This nice lady took me here," said Presley, indicating Lyris.

"Thank you... but do I know you?" asked Amanda, looking at Lyris.

"No. I'm from..."

"She knows my piano teacher," Presley said hastily. "Her name is Lyris... Lyris Greco..." 

Lyris winced at the contrived name. But she had to do what the Prince said.

"What happened Mom?"

"I still can't make head or tail of it," said Amanda. "I remember that I was looking at the mummy with Dr. Aziz. Then someone attacked us, and broke a huge hole in the wall. The next thing I remember I end up here, with some woman in bandages looking over me."

"Did you say a woman in bandages?" asked Lyris, eyes widening.

"Yeah. Didn't get a good look at her..." said Amanda. "Hey, Presley, what is this all about?"

"I'm just glad you're okay Mom," he said quickly. "Are they gonna let you out soon?"

"In a few hours. Guess I'm stuck here till then," she sighed.

Presley glanced at Lyris, torn. She nodded, and slipped away. Biting his lip, he turned to his mother.

Outside the curtain, Damia and Rath stood nervously. Rath, despite his disguise with the cosmetics was on edge. "I knew it," she whispered to Rath. "It was scarab."

"How do you know?"

"I know, Rath. I can feel his magic in my bones," she shivered. "And Presley's mom is riddled with the traces of it."

"Hmm. I feel the foul stench myself," said Rath, holding onto a cup of coffee. Just then Lyris slipped out.

"How is she?" asked Damia.

"Fine. She remembers nothing. Except seeing a lady in bandages."

"Do you think?" said Damia.

"Does the Sphinx sit?" asked Rath. 

* * *

Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina moved into the main reception area. Rath met them halfway, concern in his face.

"Is she..."

"Alive and well," said Rath. "But there's been something very disturbing... Damia felt a trace of Scarab..."

"This is very bad," said Ja-Kal. "We must find that mummy at once..."

"Shouldn't we get Menne?" asked Damia. "She has a right to know what happened to Trynia..."

"Right," said Ja-Kal. "Rath, I will stay here with Nefer-Tina and guard the Prince. You must return with the others to the Sphinx, and inform Menne that we know what happened to the Mummy..."

"Now the only problem is finding her," said Damia quietly. 

"It's nothing dear," said a woman's voice. They all closed their mouths as they saw the source. 

Just then she saw Presley walking alongside a gurney. Amanda chuckled to her son, "A few hours ago I was x-raying that mummy. Now look where I am."

"Yeah Mom," laughed Presley. Behind them two cubits wandered Lyris. With but a look Nefer-Tina and Ja-Kal moved quietly into position in the waiting room. The silent changing of the guard was completed when Lyris joined Rath and Damia. The trio tiptoed out into the night.

* * *

A few enclosures down, Trynia was finally left alone. Thank goodness that aid was easily hypnotized. Trynia hated using her holographic imaging system like that, but she had little choice. She had to get out of this place, and plan her next move. But something that nurse aid said just seemed odd. The fact that she'd seen another such person swathed in bandages intrigued Trynia.

"Mummies," Trynia muttered. "Scarab. After 3500 years. I know there are life forms that live that long. But it is unusual for a hominid..." 

Unless he was imbued with special recuperative powers that would slow his life cycle. Or prolong it. But such science was far in advance of the ancients. Or was it? She was impressed by the grasp of psychic power Egyptian wizards possessed. The degree of mind over matter was unsurpassed in ancient civilizations. Since the first civilization Atlantis she had studied many. How they valued science with magic. And mysticism.

"But animate necrotics are theoretically possible, if they possess a portable power source," said Trynia. She glanced down at her amulet. Her eyes fixed into the stone. If she concentrated her EM sensors she could detect the strange buildup in charge that was occurring there.

"The amulet must be a storage battery. Crude, but effective," said Trynia. But what was the source of the power? The x-rays?

And there was the fact of her cybernetic systems. Throughout her body existed networks of cybernetic workings. It was part of her people's work to improve themselves. They had achieved a fusion of human and machine. Any defects were supplemented by the relays. But the neurons were joined in special grafts at the source. And her mind was supplemented by a computer system, as a backup. But if she was mummified, she was dead. And only her computer system was keeping her alive. But she could sense the work of hundreds of tiny nanites as they struggled to renew the necrotic tissue.

"But I do sense the same EM signature," Trynia realized, as she concentrated. There were three such traces nearby. About 20 meters away. The same as her amulet.

"Mummies," she laughed. "Animate Necrotics."

* * *

It only took Damia a short time to return to the Sphinx. Menne looked much better this time, standing before the pyramid in the main chamber. "Tell me where my Guardian is..." she said. There was a series of turns, and then the answer was spelled out. "House of Healers," she read aloud.

"Hi, look who's on their feet," said Damia cheerfully.

"Greetings," said Mennehotep, turning to face the guardian. Rath and Lyris followed shortly behind. "I have found her..."

"That fast?" asked Lyris.

"You used... the Pyramid?" Rath said, mouth dropping open in surprise.

"It's hardly a complicated thing," said Mennehotep. "Why the number of times I saw you summon the location..."

"But I thought..." said Rath. "I thought..."

"Obviously you didn't think..." said Lyris, nudging him. "She said she could sense the Guardian..."

"And I must go to her. To the House of healing..." said Mennehotep.

"But we were just there..." said Rath. "Why didn't you..."

"The answer is simple," said Mennehotep. "I wish to be the one to find her..."

"Wait a minute, we can tell Ja-Kal," said Rath.

"No. She knows me. She may be afraid. I must go to her..."

"Don't you think you should alert Ja-Kal before you go gallivanting off..."

"OH, look out," said Damia. "She needs a note from mommy..."

"There's no need for that tone," sniffed Rath. "I simply think..."

"Oh, she needs your permission?" asked Damia, hands on her hips. "Like you are responsible for her?"

"Stop it," sighed Lyris. "This gets us nowhere..."

"But Ja-Kal told you to rest," said Rath.

"Since when does he outrank me?" asked Mennehotep. "I am a Princess, as you yourself often remind me..."

"Ad nauseam," added Lyris.

"Oh thank you," snapped Rath, glaring at her. "For your support..."

"We girls have to stick together," said Lyris, shrugging. "Let's go, Princess..."

"Oh, for the love of Thoth," sighed Rath, outnumbered.

* * *

  
  



	2. Stranger from a Distant Time part 2

This is a work of fiction. The characters of Mummies Alive are the property of DIC International. The character of Damia is the property of Sarda Rowan. Lyris is the property of the Goddess Mia. Trynia, Mennehotep, and Kara are my own characters, as is Mohammed Aziz. If you wish to use them please ask me first. :) The characters Hatshetsup, Sehnmut, Thutmoses II and III are based on historical figures, but this is not meant to be accurate. :)

I do this for fun, and my interest in ancient Egypt. Enjoy.

By Theresa Meyers AKA Trynia Merin.

Traveler from a Strange and Distant Time Part II 

By the time they arrived, Damia had paled visibly. Menne also seemed equally pensive. Up the grand stairs they walked, beneath the overhang. To Menne, it seemed as if she was walking into a huge temple of white stone and concrete. As if she was suddenly back in ancient Egypt once more at the temple of Isis so long ago. She removed her amulet and gazed at the amethyst. Slowly the glow increased in intensity. "She's here," she whispered to Damia.

"She's not the only one," muttered Damia. A cold shiver raced down her spine. Her mind flickered back to the past...

She recalled peering out from behind her Mother's skirt, ages ago. At the door to their small stone house stood a shadowed figure. Mother was talking animatedly with the stranger. Two eyes gleamed brightly from beneath the cloak as she invited the figure in. The two guards flanking the robed figure were left outside.

Once inside the house, he drew aside his hood. A lined face, still handsomely painted with kohl looked into her mother's. There was a mixture of love and sadness in her eyes as she silently prepared bread and meat for him. Damia wasn't sure who it was. Somehow he seemed familiar. The rich breastplate and headdress suggested a noble of great importance. And that scarab beetle talisman he wore looked a close copy of that which her mother wore at her throat.

The eyes of the man fixed on Damia. She shivered with fear, then backed away. There was something almost hypnotic about his eyes. That compelled her to draw closer. "Do not fear me, little one," he said, voice gravelly but equally compelling. "Come into the light..."

As if her legs did not obey, she walked forwards. Her mother nodded towards him. Two bony arms reached out for Damia as the man stooped on his one knee. The long fingers lay on her shoulders, bright eyes penetrating her soul. Each dream each fear leaked between the space of her gaze. "You have so much of her in you," he chuckled, and Damia did not know whether to laugh or cry.

"Father?" she said, as if she somehow knew.

"That is right, little one... I am your father..."

"Daddy," she said, and felt the arms draw her in. A mix of eerie delight filled her young heart. For a missing piece of her was now there. All the other children had fathers. She did not, till now.

All was a blur. He sat her on his bony knee before the hearth, and spoke in low tones to her mother. The bright eyes glanced over her in admiration and satisfaction. But a sense of dread filled her mind. As if something would take her new found father from her as suddenly as he had come...

"So like your mother," he repeated, toddling her on his knee. "I see fire and spirit in those eyes. I like that. It will do you well in the times ahead..."

Menne practically dragged Damia into the waiting area. That faraway look in her eyes frightened the Alchemist. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes," said Damia, snapping back to the future. "I was just remembering someone. Back when I was only 3...."

"Excuse me miss, but are you visiting someone?" asked an orderly as they approached the ER.

"Yes. A friend," said Mennehotep.

"You can't go back there... unless they are family..."

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Menne, a bit annoyed. "Don't you know who you're dealing with..."

Damia gripped her arm, and hissed into her ear, "Watch it! This isn't ancient Egypt!"

"I do beg your pardon," she apologized, lowering her eyes into a subservient pose. "I... am scared and angry... and worried..."

"Hey, I get it," said the orderly. "What was her name?"

"She... was in a terrible accident," said Menne. "Burns. Over most of her body. Name was Trynia."

He flipped through his clipboard. "Nobody by that name. But I'll check. If you'll just take a seat here..."

Damia lead her to the waiting area. Menne sighed, and plunked down into the rack of benches. The slick seats were made of no wood like she'd seen before. And the colorful papyri in stacks were glossy and slick to the touch. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina as they followed Presley and Amanda to the door. Lyris and Ja-Kal exchanged some words, and she accompanied the mother and Son. 

Instantly Menne held the magazine before her face with fear. Those blue eyes seemed to fall in her general direction. Did he suspect she was here? If he did, he'd be furious. But Menne almost didn't care. For finding Trynia went beyond her loyalties to the guardians of Rapses. This was personal business. Luckily Lyris understood. And Damia.

* * *

"Heka!" shouted Scarab, hands on his hips. "Hekaaa! Come here this instant!"

"What is it, oh horrible one," she muttered, slithering up out of her urn. Her scarlet eyes blinked sleepily as she registered Scarab. From the look on his face, she could tell things had not gone according to plan.

"Those interfering mummies..." he snarled, limping over to his desk. With the weariness of 50 lifetimes he plopped into the leather chair behind it.

"Why am I not surprised?" Heka asked, sinking back into the safety of gold and jewels. Sometimes it just didn't pay to wake up some nights, she thought to herself. Scarab scowled, and buried his ancient head in his withered hands. There had to be a way to get what he wanted, but the answer eluded him. Squeezing shut his eyes, he allowed his mind to drift away. Darkness as black as his soul enshrouded him, with a velvet embrace.

Before him seemed to form a mist. Slowly it coalesced into a violet form. In his thoughts he forced the mist to reveal its true shape. Familiar sensations flooded the wispy tendrils as they whiled into a sphere that floated mere inches from him. A voice whispered to him from across the centuries, as silent and imploring as a loud roar. "Reveal yourself!" he commanded sharply.

The mist seemed to laugh, mocking him. With all its power he could not tear information from the cloud. "I am Scarab! I command you to reveal your secrets, and vex me no longer!"

"You know who I am," said the voice. "You cannot hide me in the veils of the past. Any more than you can hide what happened between us..."

"No," he gasped, as the mist formed into the face of a beautiful woman. "You... cannot be she!"

"I am... and do not think I can be forgotten so easily..."

"I command you, vex me no longer..."

"You can never have what you seek," said the voice, with a musical laughter that seemed to stab at what little of a heart he still possessed. Anger boiled up inside him. Hot wickedness hit the guilt, evaporating it into meanness. Focusing the anger he hurled it at the mist. 

The laugh turned into the tiny wails of an infant that seemed to grow up before his eyes. A little girl with the features of the face in the mist hurled a silver circle towards him. It hissed as it sliced through the tangible darkness. The bright eyes shone with love, and anger which mirrored his own. How like himself she stood with self importance at her own destiny. A destiny that none dare claim to share with him.

Snarling he held up his hands to ward off the silver chakram. It's blade seemed to sink deeply into his upraised forearms.

"Nooo!" he howled. And blinked awake. Heka glanced at him, panic stricken. 

"What was that all about?" she hissed. Instantly Scarab's hand clenched around her throat.

"I have it! I have the answer..."

"That's... not the only thing you have..." gurgled Heka as Scarab leapt to his feet.

"Quickly! To the hospital!" he shouted, blazing into armor. Wings extended as he leapt from his balcony into the fast quickening embrace of night.

* * *

Trynia sat, enshrouded in white bedclothes. It had been ages since she recalled sleeping on such a sophisticated surface. Fine wires ran under her skin, probing for vital signs that did not exist. However, she had managed to rig her cyber-system to approximate humanoid bio rhythms. To fool the natives, she thought grimly.

She sensed a familiar presence in her electromagnetic long range. An energy signature that was unmistakable. How could it be she? It had been thousands of years! It was an animate necrotic! She could tell by the overwhelming psychic trace devoid of a biomagetic aura. Most humans were bathed in the electromagnetic energies given off by their bodies. Only Kerlian photography, a crude 20th century technique would duplicate her own senses of this phenomenon. In the bed she straightened up, anticipating her arrival. Slowly the door swung open, admitting a nurse's aid. "You have a visitor," she said.

"Very well," said Trynia. "Let her in, by all means."

Her optics, flesh and blood, fell on a dark faced individual with sleek black hair. She could tell that the coloring was but an oil based cosmetic concealing necrotic flesh. Violet clothes draped about the stately form that had not moved for centuries. Bright onyx eyes flashed into Trynia's with joy.

"I'll be out in the hall if you need me," said the aid, discreetly slipping away.

"Trynia," gasped the arrival, rushing to her side and clasping her bandaged hand eagerly. The cold hand enclosed over Trynia's, gripping with surprising strength.

"Nefru-Re!" cried Trynia happily, returning the squeeze. She was careful not to apply too much pressure. After all, she didn't want to break any bones. 

"You know I hate that name," laughed Mennehotep, happy that her special sign was returned. For only Trynia and some historians knew the secret. "Oh, how I have longed to see you, my old friend!"

"Likewise the affection is returned," said Trynia, smiling gently. Her liquid brown eyes fixed into Menne's, sparkling with the intense knowledge of alien worlds.

"So how were you summoned?"

"I hypothesize no spell was invoked," said Trynia. "But exposure to x-ray probes activated and recharged my cybernetic systems...."

She stopped when she noted Menne's blank look. "I apologize. I mean... that a machine for looking through solid matter awoke me. It uses special light... and when I am exposed to some light... I tend to recharge..."

Damia slipped her head inside. "Come in, fellow animate necrotic," said Trynia cheerfully. With one bandaged hand, free of Menne's grasp she gestured the mummy girl to enter.

"What?" said Damia, closing the door behind her. "I thought we left Rath behind!"

"I must apologize again," said Trynia, shaking her head. The fudge colored hair fell around her cheeks, concealing the bandage that hid her metal cheek. "I am a scientist... and I tend to speak in language much like this century..."

"Are you really that mummy?" asked Damia.

"I... am both and neither," said Trynia. "Actually I am from the future... from another solar system... you know solar system, right?"

Helplessly they glanced at each other. "I mean, another world. I told you I was from another land, Princess Nefru... I mean Mennehotep, because in your time your view of the universe was mythological... and I didn't wish to have you misunderstand. But as you are in a time now when the prevalent view is much like my own..."

"Oh yeah," said Mennehotep. "I learned about the theory of Astronomy... in the house of the Stars... about the world going around the sun..."

"What nonsense is that?" asked Damia.

Trynia looked at her with some confusion, then smiled patiently. "All will be revealed in time," she said to Damia. With the same look as a patient teacher has when teaching a difficult student with potential. Eagerly the two mummies exchanged information as Mennehotep told her the story of her own reawakening.

* * *

"Menne is where?" asked Ja-Kal, eyes wide with shock.

"I couldn't stop them," said Rath, holding up his hands. 

"But you should have..." said Ja-Kal. "She could be destroyed!"

"May I remind you that she is a Princess, for the umpteenth time?" said Rath, sighing.

"Yes, but she is a relative of the prince, and we are sworn to protect..."

"But we are subject to her orders," said Rath. "I could not go against her reasons..."

"We must go to her at once!" said Ja-Kal.

"But she didn't go alone," said Rath. "Damia and Lyris are with her. They should be safe... enough..."

"But Menne was so wasted by that attack," said Nefer-Tina, coming up to them.

"That's right," said Ja-Kal. "And she..."

"I must correct you," said Rath. "What she suffered was not a psychic attack. Rather the suddenly shock of having a new ability thrust upon her..."

"What?" everyone gasped, glaring at Rath.

"She has been gaining some of her sorcery, due to my training," said Rath, with a hint of pride. "This may just be another breakthrough...."

"So now she's psychic?" asked Ja-Kal, trying to understand.

"Exactly. And her rapport with Tryniamerin is very strong. That explains the crying out of her guardian's name. But I temporarily dulled the sense when I cast the spell..."

"To the Hot Ra!" cried Ja-Kal. "Presley should be safe.. If Scarab is going after Trynia..."

* * *

Damia felt the shivers even more urgently than before. A sensation resembling a million snakes writhed all over her mummified flesh. From the bottom of her empty stomach rose a queasiness. Trynia fixed her bright eyes on Damia with concern. "What is troubling you?" she asked, extending a hand in her direction as Damia hugged her abdomen. "I am reading elevated emotional signs...."

Menne took Damia's shoulders and shook her gently. "What's wrong! You look as it someone walked over your tomb!"

"In a sense, someone has," she gasped. "Excuse me, Trynia... Princess. I need... some air...."

Eyebrows lowered in question, Trynia said, "I do not comprehend why you require air... if your lungs were removed in mummification..."

"Shh," Menne hissed, helping Damia to exit the room. "It's an idiom..."

"Oh, of course," said Trynia, settling into her bed once more. Once Damia had left, Menne turned once more to her Guardian. Concern wrinkled her lovely features.

"Not you too," said Mennehotep, taking Trynia's hand again.

"There is something odd," said Trynia. "My long range sense... for EM is reading a powerful source. A very strong source of negative emotional energy..."

Damia staggered down the hallway, feeling a flood of deep emotion. She braced her hand against the wall to steady herself. Distantly came the bells and voices of the hospital. They seemed to swirl around her. Then she jumped, as she heard voices only ten feet from where she stood.

"Excuse me miss, but can you tell me where that burn victim is?" said a man's voice. Damia snapped her head up. A nurse faced a fellow in a grey suit. Glittering gold chains crossed his chest, indicating a pocket-watch. His salt and pepper hair was neatly slicked back. "My name is Harris Stone... I was told by Mrs. Carnarvon that there were some accident victims from a recent robbery from my museum..."

"Oh of course," said the aid, as she directed him to Trynia's room. Damia still clutched her stomach. That man seemed odd. Yes, he appeared mortal. But her gut told her otherwise.

"No," she gasped, rushing after him. "Trynia... Menne!"

* * *

Trynia leapt out of bed, and raised her hands in defense. Menne pressed her back with one mummified hand. "No, you must gather your strength..."

"That negative source... it was the same at the place of my revival," Trynia hissed, pushing Menne's hand away gently. Throwing aside the covers, she planted both feet on the cold floor. With lightening speed she pushed Menne behind her. The hospital gown barely concealed her bandage swathed form. She grabbed a hospital robe and threw it around her shoulders.

Harris stone slid open the door, with the nurses' aid at his side. "Miss Merin, someone here to see you..." she said. "He's from the museum... and wishes to express his sympathy for your recent accident..."

Trynia's eyes grew dark, and she crossed her arms defensively. One hand grabbed a hospital tray, and hurled it in Harris Stone's direction. With a shriek the aid ducked as the tray collided with his head. "What are you doing!" cried Menne, as Trynia's hand restrained her.

"Foolish mummy!" snarled Mr. Stone, balling his hands into fists. "You only serve to anger me!"

"Get out of here!" Trynia shouted to the aid. "Get help! This is the man who attacked me..."

For he underwent a startling transformation. Black clouds surrounded him as he ripped off his suit. They swirled about his body, becoming black robes. His face wrinkled considerably as he became Scarab. Menne's eyes widened in horror.

"With the wisdom of Isis!" she shrilled, transforming. Her hands gripped Trynia's amulet as well. A vast surge of power shot through both mummies. Trynia felt unimaginable power coursing through her circuits. For she too stood transformed. Gold glistened all over her legs and one arm. A gold and amber gauntlet encased her other wrist and hand. An Egyptian kilt seemed to have replaced her hospital gown. And her hair was concealed in a blue and gold striped headwrap. "What in the Galaxy?" she gasped.

Scarab threw his first blast. Trynia raised her hands, deflecting the energy. She somersaulted, her feet connecting with Scarab's hand with lightening speed. Heka spun out of the sorcerer's grasp. Menne tripped Scarab with a sweep of one leg. Snarling he gestured her away with a magical wind. Menne crashed into the bed.

Trynia grabbed Scarab by the front of his robe, and hurled him bodily into the hallway. Gathering up Menne, she rushed to the window. "Hold on, Nefru-Re!" she cautioned, leaping out the window. Menne gasped, activating her wings. Safely they fluttered to the ground.

Scarab picked himself up, and shook his head with disbelief. That woman had the strength of a goddess! His magic didn't seem to affect her, worse. Tottering on his shaky feet he stumbled into the room. Heka slithered around his arm as he glanced down into the parking lot. Mennehotep had just landed. Cackling he aimed a blast towards Mennehotep.

Trynia threw her mistress to the ground with quick speed. Scarab aimed again. Only to be distracted with a bloodcurdling scream of "Aiieeeha!" from behind. He whirled about. Around him the hospital room was in shambles.

"Shabties!" he shouted, glancing again at the parking lot. "Attack!"

"Scarab, you wretch!" shrieked the woman's voice again. His eyes fell on a small slight figure, gleaming in amethyst armor. A fox's mask encased her head, and she held a spear before her. The point was aimed right at Scarab's heart. "Call them off, if you value your lives," snarled the Fox, pressing the spear point against his robe. Scarab dropped Heka, and backed away.

"My dear child," said he, fixing his gaze on hers. "You have no idea what you are saying..."

"You almost murdered an innocent!" she hissed. "I should kill you now!"

"I will save you the trouble!" he laughed. For Heka had slithered up to the Fox, unnoticed. She twined around the guardian's legs, tripping her as she advanced. Scarab transformed to beetle armor, and advanced on the Fox, claws outstretched.

Damia recovered her wits. Levering herself up with her spear, she shoved him away with her feet. Then she flipped onto them once more, spear up. The blade arched down, to be parried by Scarab's claw. With surprising strength she bore against him, actually pushing him toward the window. Laughing, he blasted her aside with his other claw. Damia shook herself, and a gleaming object spun towards him. He raised his claws to deflect it. In that second Damia was upon him, snarling and snapping, her claws at his throat.

The force of her leap threw both of them out the window. 

* * *

Trynia and Mennehotep stood back to back. Around them the ranks of Shabties fell in. Menne hurled cartridge after cartridge at them, while Trynia sent blasts of electromagnetic energy int heir direction. She brought her foot down with surprising force. A series of cracks snaked the pavement with the force of her blow, toppling several Shabties. Spreading her wings, Mennehotep took to the air. Blasts of lightening arched from her fingertips as she circled around the Shabties. Trynia grabbed one shabtie and hurled it with surprising force into another. They shattered into dust. Golden hands slashed, cutting the legs from under one as another blow from her foot shattered its head.

A piercing war cry sounded from above, amidst a cackle. They looked up to see the two figures as they plummeted out the window. Damia leapt from Scarab's falling form. Menne streaked forth, catching the Fox in mid jump. Scarab's wings activated only feet from the pavement as he righted himself. More Shabties fell upon Trynia. The dust rose around the alien as they hemmed her in. Damia hurled her chakram. Singing it slashed into the heads of the entire line, one after the other. Menne released the Fox, and she landed neatly in the midst of the Shabties. 

Scarab fell upon Mennehotep. Blow for blow they exchanged mystical blasts. His bolts and fire crashed harmlessly against her mystical shields. Likewise her magnesium cartridges kept him at bay. In the air they were near equals. "You can't keep this up forever, Princess," he sneered. "The more magic you use, the weaker you become..."

"Shut up and fight, Scarab!" she screamed. A explosive cartridge smashed into him, knocking him clear into the side of the hospital building. He crashed into the ground. But not before his last blast connected with Mennehotep. Her armor fizzled. 

"Now to finish the job," he laughed, aiming Heka at the Princess. 

"No!" cried Damia, hurling her chakram Neatly Scarab caught the Chakram in one claw, as Menne's armor fizzled out. Trynia raced forwards, catching her mistress as she fell. Scarab landed, brandishing Damia's weapon.

"Stand by to die!" he laughed. "Shabties! Take the large one, but kill the fox!"

Just then a fire arrow sizzled into the nearest shabtie. "Ja-Kal," gasped Mennehotep, in Trynia's arms. Yet another arrow sizzled in his hand that held the chakram. Howling, he dropped it. Trynia turned to see a large automobile roaring up, painted with Egyptian motifs. Inside sat four armored figures, ready for battle. The one with the motif of the cobra somersaulted out of the driver's seat, landing deftly nearby. A huge hulking fellow followed, light gleaming off his golden arm. It seemed as if it were artificial, like hers. But far more crude and primitive in design. Nevertheless he sent it smashing into Shabties just as well as she did.

The leader continued his barrage of primitive fire arrows. Wings propelled him into the air, similar to Mennehotep's. Together the reinforcements made short work of the remaining Shabties. Yet Scarab quickly retreated.

Still clutching her mistress, Trynia sent a blast of electromagnetic energy sizzling towards Scarab. The blue energy arced and crawled over his armor like a swarm of leeches. He roared with anger as the blast disrupted the armor spell. Left defenseless, he turned and ran.

"He's getting away!" Ja-Kal cried. 

"I'm after him!" Damia shouted, racing after the wizard.

Trynia glanced with amazement as the three figures assembled before her. The hawk landed, his mighty gold visored head concealing a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. Slightly hunched over, the figure in the cobra armor flourished his quepesh, and strode forwards. As for the Ram, he lumbered over with massive steps that seemed to rumble the ground. "Don't worry, Trynia," said Mennehotep to her guardian. "Those are allies..."

"My thanks to you," said Trynia, inclining her head to the leader. "The Princess is most grateful for your assistance..."

"Are you unharmed Majesty?" Ja-Kal asked, coming over to where Trynia held Mennehotep. Carefully she set the Princess on her feet once more, and backed away two cubits.

"I am fine," said she. "Thanks to my guardian. Ja-Kal, meet Tryniamerin..."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," said Trynia, inclining her head to Ja-Kal. He closed the gap of distance between them, and bowed respectfully on one knee. The other two did the same.

"My thanks," said Ja-Kal. "It is good to see you are well, my lady. The Princess expressed great concern for your safety."

"I am Rath, scribe to prince Rapses,' said Rath, raising his head. Striding over to Trynia he took her hand, and kissed it respectfully. "I also express my gratitude for saving the Princess.

"And I am Armon," said the Ram, bowing clumsily to Trynia. "You kick Tut as well as I do!"

"Someone should go check on Damia," said Mennehotep, with a slight cough.

"Rath, Armon. Won't you escort the Princess and her guardian to a place of safety?" said Ja-Kal. "I will check on Damia."

* * *

Damia's armored feet pounded the sidewalk as she raced after the sorcerer. An inner sense seemed to direct her to his location. As if there was no place he could hide from the Amazon. Her enhanced nose picked up his stench easily. Till she rounded a corner. Up against a wall he leaned, coughing and gasping. It seemed the fight had taken quite a toll on Scarab. For his armor had dissipated. There was no sign of her serpent staff Heka either. And all the Shabties were destroyed by the other Guardians.

"Now it ends," she said, hurling the chakram. The weapon pinned Scarab to the wall with his hooded cloak. Weakly he raised his arms to send a bolt into her. Neatly she dodged the red blast. 

"You are weak, old man," she taunted.

"Who... are you," he huffed, leaning over in exhaustion.

"I am Damia, Amazon and friend of the Prince," she said angrily, aiming her spear at his heart. "And the friends of an Amazon are like family. Those who threaten my friends will die a thousand deaths at my hand..."

She caught the look of shock and surprise in his eyes. Pure terror seized him momentarily. Then a smile crossed his ancient face, and the eyes seemed to mock her. "Brave words from one so small," laughed Scarab. "For you are just a frightened little girl..."

"Silence, you arrogant man!" shouted Damia, spear pressing closer. "Your deeds have sealed your doom. You have but a minute to pray to whatever deity you ascribe your black soul to..."

"Such fire and spirit," said Scarab, his eyes fixing into hers. Despite the mask, his gaze pierced her soul.

"Flattery won't save you..."

"I merely do what I must to survive," said he, a look of mock innocense in those eyes. He shrugged. "Just as you would, Amazon."

"Stealing a prince's soul? Just so you can crawl forever on this earth like the beetle you are?" she laughed. "You make me sick!"

"Everyone needs a hobby," said Scarab. "Besides, I am not the only one guilty here. You too have killed to survive."

"Don't trick me," said she. "I had reason for it."

"So have I. You have your precious code of honor. When to kill and when not to. What sort of a challenge is it for an Amazon to face her biggest enemy unarmed?"

Damia stopped. He had her there. In that second she was lost. For he grabbed the spear away from her with surprising strength. She struggled against his skeletal grip, wrenching the weapon free. The spear flew cubits away as she kicked it with her foot. Snarling she threw herself upon him. Still he pushed her claws out at arms length. Again his gaze met hers. "I know who you are now, child," said he, softly.

"What?" she gasped, hardly able to fight the piercing eyes. There was something keeping her from killing him. Something instinctual and basic. As rudimentary as the need to eat and sleep. Why could she not complete the task. He was at her mercy. And yet... the look in those eyes suddenly stabbed at her heart. Tumbling down the short slope of years to childhood those same eyes peered at her from a mud brick house so long ago. The evil slipped away to a momentary softness.

"No..." she gasped. "It can't be you..."

"Your heart knows the truth. Why you cannot do it..."

Gently he pushed off of him, and seized her chin in his hand. The gaze fixed into hers. "Leave me be," he said, pushing something into her hand that was cold. "Trouble me no more..."

In a daze Damia dropped to her knees as Scarab vanished in a puff of smoke. The chakram was once again in her fingers. A tear formed in her eyes, and she realized she was quivering violently. A feeling of queasiness spread over her body, as if she would vomit any second. "For the love of Isis, NO!" she screamed loudly.

Ja-Kal raced to her rescue. His sharp eyes saw Scarab as he slunk away. Why was Damia just kneeling there? Why did she not attack him? In a heartbeat he was at her side, gripping her shoulders. "Damia, snap out of it!" he scolded her.

"No.... n-no," she stammered, her teeth chattering. "That... man..."

"What happened!" Ja-Kal shouted with anger. "You just let him go..."

"I... couldn't help it," she sobbed, eyes staring past him. This was very distressing. He had never known Damia to be upset so easily.

* * *

Trynia glanced at the Sphinx as it rose impressively overhead. Far along the horizon she discerned the spires of modern skyscrapers as they pierced the dawn ridden skies. Pink and sherbert bands heralded the rising of the world's sun. She could see the twinkling of Venus, Earth's closest planetary neighbor in the morning skies. All along the bay the city rose, terminating at the line of blue between sea and sky. She could sense the life auras of millions of hominids as they awoke from their slumber. Each life trace faintly blazed in her em sense, almost drowned out by the whirling fields of televisions and computer systems she could discern.

"Right this way," said Mennehotep to Trynia, laying a hand on her shoulder. "It's time you rested and recharged."

"Recharged?" asked Trynia, as she let her mistress lead her inside the structure. From the look of the building materials it appeared to be plaster and concrete. Very modern. As if only put up in the last year or so. The disruption of the em field indicated steel girders holding up the Sphinx. So many anachronisms were present it made her head swim. Behind her Armon walked, carrying a strange parcel balanced on one arm.

"Yes," said Rath, striding along beside Trynia. Carefully he supported some of her weight with one slender hand. "It's imperative that you rest in your sarcophagus..."

"That's ridiculous," she laughed. "Superstitious nonsense. You animate necrotics may require your coffins to focus electromagnetic energy... but my circuits are perfectly capable of harvesting the ambient solar radiation..."

Rath stared at her in amazement. "Are... you a learned one?" he gasped. "Your manner of speech..."

"There are few disciplines I don't have some working knowledge of," said she, modestly glancing at Rath. The gold of the morning sun enhanced the glitter of metal on one cheek. 

Armon snickered with delight. "Whatever you said, it shut him up better than anything I ever said,"

"Of all the foolish nonsense," Rath protested. "My lady, I meant no disrespect. I meant that it would be prudent that you recharged in the manner that we utilize..."

"And that is logic?" asked Trynia, amused at the dialog. Now they reached the inner chamber. Momentarily she glanced overhead at the vaulted ceilings of the chamber with a sense of wonder. 

"Well, you are a mummy, like us," said Rath. "And you must restore your strength within a sarcophagus."

"You ever stopped to ask why that is?" said Trynia. "And I am not like you. I am not even of the same species..."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Rath, intrigued.

"You are human. Necrotic, but human. I am not human. I am not even from this planet. In fact..."

Grunting, Armon sat the parcel on one end. He placed it in the line near Rath's. Yawning he turned to his own sarcophagus, engraved with the Ram motif. "You're putting me to sleep," he yawned.

"Quite," said Rath, with a slight cough as he slipped into his own sarcophagus. "What precisely were you saying, Lady?" he asked Trynia.

"I am an alien being from another planet... another solar system..." she said.

"Such words are not unknown to me," said Rath. "But that is nonsense..."

"I take it you believe that the sun goes round the Earth, then,"said she.

"The sun is up in the sky," said Rath. "As anyone can observe."

"If you were on the Moon, you might think differently," said Trynia.

Rath laughed, "That's ridiculous."

"What if I told you your paradigm merely depends on your frame of reference?" said Trynia. "Yes, because you are on the ground, the Sun appears to arc in the sky. But if you were near the Sun, looking at the Earth, what would it look like. Would it move?"

Rath had no answer save, "Good night milady. Rest well. Perhaps we can continue this interesting discussion tomorrow..."

Mennehotep smiled at Armon, who slipped into his own sarcophagus. "It's time for you to rest," she said, guiding Trynia to the sarcophagus beside that of Rath. "I know you don't believe, but it's for the best."

"Where will you be, Nefru-Re?" asked Trynia.

"In the upper chamber. Do not fret. Tomorrow you will meet the other guardians. Isis be with you..."

Relenting, Trynia took her mistress' hand and kissed it. She backed into the confines of the sarcophagus again, and let Mennehotep position her arms across her chest. Slowly the lid was put in place. A bit of fear crossed Trynia's mind. What if she should be confined within for another 1000 years? But Menne wouldn't let that happen. She had come all this way to find her. And that meant much to the alien scientist. Devotion to one's own. She had served Mennehotep's family for years. Such devotion was typical of species such as hominids. Even in necrotic form the devotion still existed But what was the purpose of these necrotics? Trynia knew from experience that a being often failed to move on in death if there was unfinished business from their previous life. That was the case with "ghosts", electromagnetic forms of life that had the energy signature of human consciousness. She'd seen many such emanations in her multiple travels.

Would she ever see her home again? At least in this time she felt a sense of renewed hope. The technology just might be advanced enough for her to repair it. Perhaps that is why Scarab wanted her? Because he knew her secret. Her senses distinguished him as a live human, not an animate necrotic. The age index was far off her scale. If he had been alive for so many years, perhaps he could correctly ascertain based on the centuries science, that she was an alien. As sleep feel upon her, Trynia shivered at the prospect. 

* * *

She awakened to the sound of female voices. One she recognized as Damia, the woman who had met her in the hospital. The other was the voice of the leader, Ja-Kal. Judging from the tone of voice, he seemed angry. Discreetly she slipped the sarcophagus open a crack to hear more effectively, but not so much as to attract attention.

"I can't believe you just let him go!" said Ja-Kal. "You, an Amazon. You who say you are fierce and unrelenting..."

"That's not fair," said she in return. Some of her original spunk and spirit had resurfaced. Still, Trynia sensed the quavering in her voice that indicated extreme stress.

"I... had my reasons," said she. "He was unarmed."

"Do you think Scarab would be so considerate in your shoes? He would destroy you..."

"But he was capable of destroying me, and he didn't..." said Damia, voice faltering.

"Thanks to you he might very well win..."

"How dare you judge me so!" spat Damia, voice pitch rising.

"Ja-Kal!" cried Mennehotep, suddenly coming up to them. "How can you say such things..."

"With all due respect, Princess, she could have cost us..."

"She has perfectly justifiable reasons..." said Menne, angry as she stood up to Ja-Kal. "Not all of us are indestructible. It is pointless to revisit the mistakes of the past... I'm sure she wont do it again..."

"Make sure..." said Ja-Kal, still angry. "And as for you your majesty, you deliberately put yourself in danger... what if we could not reach you in time..."

"Of all the low blows!" cried Mennehotep. "We were actually holding off Scarab when you showed up! We could have triumphed! Especially with Trynia's help!"

"That may well be, but our strength is in teamwork. I explicitly advised against you going out in your condition..."

"I am every bit as good a fighter and judge of my capabilities," said Mennehotep. "I had a duty to the one who served me. That in no way endangered Rapses. I did what I had to do, and I accept full responsibility. Even for Damia if I must..."

"Menne, please! I can fight my own battles!" Damia argued.

Trynia was about to intervene when she heard Rath's voice pipe in. "Excuse me, is this a bad time?"

"What is it Rath?" Ja-Kal snapped angrily.

"I could not help but overhear..."

"This is between Menne and me," Ja-Kal snapped.

"Begging your pardon, but we all could hear with that volume," said Rath. "And I cannot help but point out that Mennehotep is not in the wrong in this case. She took a calculated risk, and the odds were considerably in her favor. Why, her guardian and Damia took the battle in full measure."

"Thank you, Rath," said Menne, grateful for the Scribe's support for a change.

"And she may have well triumphed, as she points out. We are all safe and well, and Tryniamerin is not in Scarab's hands. In all, the mission succeeded..."

Angrily Ja-Kal grunted, "Rath, when I want your opinion..."

Damia stormed out, with an audible humphing sound. Mennehotep glared at Ja-Kal, her onyx eyes fixing into his blue ones with fury. "I will not be spoken to in such a common manner, Hunter," she said angrily. "And I will not stand by and let you tear Damia to ribbons for one mistake! For Isis sake, we are not indestructible Shabties..."

"I am responsible for your safety as well as Rapses..." said Ja-Kal.

"That may be," said Mennehotep. "But that does not include embarrassing my friends, or causing the dissension that you so rightly try to expunge! I am surprised at you!"

Trynia heard the thumps as Ja-Kal stormed out of the room. Menne put her head in her hands. Rath walked over to the Princess, laying hands on her shoulders. "Do not let his words upset you," he said, trying to calm her down. "He was merely concerned..."

"You don't think I was?" she snapped at Rath. Then apologized. "I am sorry. Its just that Ja-Kal is being so unreasonable... like... like..."

"Like I was once?"

"Yes," she laughed sadly.

"Affection clouds the judgement of the best of us. One cannot help but want to protect you, Your Majesty," Rath said softly. "Please, do not judge him too harshly. He will see the error of his ways..."

"You are a good friend," she sighed. "Despite your harsh tongue..."

Rath laughed, and strode along after Ja-Kal. Trynia chose this moment to emerge fully from her sarcophagus. "Greetings," she said to the Scribe.

"Ah, good morning, Trynia," he said, turning about with some surprise. "Did you... er sleep well?"

"If you are inquiring as to if I'm recharged, the answer is yes," said she. "Thank you."

Rath inclined his head. "Do excuse me for wandering off without continuing our dialog, but I did need to discuss some urgent business with Ja-Kal. Feel free to wander about... and meet the others..."

"There are other animate necrotics?" she said.

"Er, quite," said Rath. "Now if you will excuse me... I must be going."

"Later," said Trynia, wandering off in the direction opposite of Rath. Quite an enigmatic fellow, she decided. Certainly well educated, not to mention sure of himself. A bit arrogant, but his heart was in the right place. Not much of a threat to the Princess. Part of her wanted to find this Damia. To listen to her concerns and at least show sympathy. For that was perhaps what the mummy required. Yet she was intrigued at the mention of other necrotics present. 

* * *

Ja-Kal sighed heavily as he sat on the couch by the Spirit Box. Somehow even this magical device was not helping matters. He knew Menne was justified, but still he felt angry. For her to worry him like that... was so annoying. After all he was just doing his duty. Worse, Damia had Scarab within her grasp, and she just let him go. He had seen the evidence with his own eyes. He saw no spell that Scarab could have cast, for he knew Scarab's power was depleted.

"The load getting a bit heavy?" Rath said, sitting next to Ja-Kal.

"I'm supposed to be making decisions that are for the good of the group," said Ja-Kal. "What good are they if we are always arguing?"

"What? You aren't made of stone," said Rath. "You aren't a shabtie..."

"I could make mistakes if I let my own feelings cloud my judgement..."

"But you cannot deny your feelings. That would make you as bad as Scarab. The instant you feel no sympathy for others..."

"Rath, I don't want to neglect my duty... why Damia could be..."

"She isn't made of stone either," said Rath. "And she has weaknesses just like yourself. Please don't be so harsh upon her..."

Ja-Kal sighed heavily, and glanced at the spirit box. "I suppose I was rather harsh with her. I should apologize..."

"That is strongly advisable," said Rath, rising to his feet. "And there is no shame in admitting a mistake."

"Strange hearing that from you," Ja-Kal muttered as Rath strode away.

* * *

Trynia reached out with her em senses, sweeping the area for any signs. She read multiple traces emanating from the end of a long hallway. As she followed them, her eyes fell on a series of finely carved statues. Not the style of the Egyptians, they had a hint of the Greek influence. Clearly they were of Ja-Kal, Rath, and Armon. Yet her eyes fell on the female and the young boy. "That must be Rapses," she thought. And the other?

Trynia continued on, reaching out with her senses. Now within audio range came the shouts of a female voice, soprano pitched. She glimpsed the room, laden with exercise equipment. Armon, the mummy from last night appeared to be lifting large weights of iron or stone. Trynia was impressed with the amount of mass he was able to raise with the one arm. Without his armor, he appeared much less imposing. Almost cuddly and funny like what humans would call a teddy bear. His simple nature revealed inner strength and a heart of gold. Far above him somersaulted a spry figure. Her silvered hair flew like a banner as she whirled herself over a set of uneven parallel bars. It was the exact image of the woman in the statue...

However, now didn't seem a prudent time to interrupt their activity. For any loss in her concentration could spell injury for the acrobatic mummy girl. Trynia slipped by, and headed to the end of the hall. Faintly she could hear the sound of a chisel against marble. Was this the other guardian? As she emerged into the chamber, she heard a soft voice singing in ancient Greek, of all languages. Dust flew up from a large block of white marble in the center of the chamber. Large canvases sat on tripods, and paints of every shade lay on tables her and there. The source of the voice was a slender attractive female mummy with a chisel in hand. Expertly she carved excess stone from a tall slender figure. Trynia hid her smile when she realized it looked exactly like the Scribe.

The singing stopped as a pair of turquoise eyes registered Trynia. "Oh, hi there!" said the sculptor, putting down her chisel. "You must be Menne's friend... Tryniamerin was it?"

"That is correct," Trynia smiled, extending her one hand automatically to the mummy in green. "You are very talented..."

"Oh, my name's Lyris," said Lyris, stepping down from her ladder. Her slim hand slipped into Trynia's giving it a firm strong shake. Trynia was amazed at the strength in such delicate hands. Lyris didn't appear to have much muscle mass on those bones. As if she was undernourished in her youth. Yet she carried herself with such peace and tranquility it seemed to follow her as she showed off her other arts.

"I recognize that face," she smiled, indicating her latest statue.

"Oh, its nothing," she said, throwing a cloth over it hastily.

"Nothing? Your eye for detail is remarkable. Why, it almost seemed alive..."

"You flatter me," said Lyris. 

"May I try?" asked Trynia, pointing to a canvas. "I don't mean to interrupt your work. There's no need to feel embarrassed. I won't tell the Scribe..."

Lyris laughed, and handed Trynia a brush. "I just stretched one today. Feel free to express yourself..."

Eagerly Trynia picked up a palate, and several tubes of paint. Her cybernetic hands soon smeared colors to so many hues it appeared as if a rainbow had spilled on eh flat surface. Together they worked, for a time, Lyris with her statue, and Trynia with her artwork. Compared to the Greco curves, the wild splotches of color on Trynia's painting fused into a coherent pastiche of form and design.

"By the way, Mennehotep said you were a bard?"

It was Trynia's turn to be modest. "That is her denotation. I am an anthropologist...."

"Where did you study?"

"Here and there," said Trynia, as she splattered herself accidentally with red. "I just picked things up as I went along."

"I studied some in Greece,"

"Ah, yes. I see the influence of Hellenistic style in your sculpture," said Trynia, brush flying animatedly across the canvas. Broad strokes of orange balanced the cool hues of green and ice blue."

Lyris turned her head, and glanced at Trynia's painting, shock on her face.. "Great Ra," she commented. "That looks like the paintings I see in the hall of Art... from this time. I cannot understand why they insist it is art, for it has no order or harmony. "

"Er, it's not my best work," said Trynia. 

"It cannot be. For a painting such as that screams..."

"It is art, for it does not seek to recapture realism. Creative elements are balanced in form, shape, and substance, for art itself is a means of expressing one's passions and inner creativity. How limited you are in your view of what art is..."

"Where are you from?" Lyris asked, repulsed by the abstract swirls. "China? The land of the Picts?"

"Much farther way than that," said Trynia, scratching her head. "Actually, I am not what I seem..."

"Oh?" asked Lyris. There was something about this girl that made Trynia feel odd. A great sorrow bubbling just beneath the cheerful surface.

"Now that I am in this time, I must set the record straight. I am not like you... Not at all."

"You are from an even more distant land?"

"Outer space," said Trynia. "From another world hurtling around another star, in the night sky... but the ancient Egyptians could not comprehend this... as their view was... er mythologically based. And so I formulated an explanation that wouldn't upset them..."

"What... did you do?" asked Lyris.

"I study other peoples and their cultures," said Trynia. "The word that this century uses is 'anthropologist', I believe. I am simply an explorer... and a scientist."

"You must have traveled to many places," said Lyris, trying to understand. "And learned many songs..."

" As I was trying to tell Rath, I am an alien being not even from this world. That is why...."

"Heya, there she is!" laughed a sprightly voice. "What's up, Rys?"

"Hi Neff!" said Lyris, turning to the new arrivals. Armon and the silver haired girl wandered in, glancing all around the chamber. Hastily Lyris threw a cloth over her statue again.

"Ooh, pretty colors!" Armon gasped, eyes riveted to Trynia's painting. 

"Wow," said Nefer-Tina. "Now that's definitely not Egyptian."

"This is Tryniamerin. You know, Menne's guardian?" said Lyris.

"Yeah. I heard you gave Scarab quite a whooping last night,"said Nefer-Tina, going over to Trynia. She extended her hand, covered in flecks of ochre and orange paint.

"I apologize for pigmentation," Trynia laughed. "I was attempting to express my creative apetites in petrolium based pigmentation and cotton interwoven fibres. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Nefer-Tina."

"Same here. Say, it's a good thing Rath won't see that. He'd throw a hissy fit!"

Lyris and Nefer-Tina looked at each other, and burst into a fit of giggles. Patiently Trynia smiled, and returned to her work. Armon continued to watch as her brush caressed the loaded canvas. Like a small child he was entranced, no hypnotized by the curves and splotches that combined into a coherent whole. "You are quite an athlete," Trynia said, her back to the two female necrotics.

"Armon said he spotted you going by. Why didn't ya say hi?"

"I didn't want to disturb you," said Trynia. 

"Aw, come on," laughed Nefer-Tina. "No way! Anybody who can smash that many Shabties deserves all the respect I can give..."

"How did you?" asked Trynia.

"Armon here. He said, and I quote, she kicks tut as well as I do..."

"I did not," said Armon. "I said she kicks tut just like I do..."

"Whatever," said Nefer-Tina, casually shrugging.

Just then, Damia slowly wandered in. Trynia felt the bleakness of her mood as she approached. She couldn't help but turn around to face her. Armon glanced over as he saw Trynia's gaze wander from her painting. "Hello Damia," he said to her. "How are you..."

"Hey Armon," she sighed, trying to put on a brave face. "What's hanging?"

"Hello Damia," said Trynia. "Are you well today?"

"Don't ask," she responded, eyes glassy. "Getting reemed out by the fearless leader is just what I needed to start my day."

"Oh no," said Lyris, crossing over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Was he ever teed off! But you should've seen how Menne gave it to him. Really cored him back!"

"That must have been something to see," said Trynia, still feeling a bit guilty about having seen this second-hand. Yet she dare not reveal her knowledge. Eavesdropping was a considerable breach of etiquette.

"But you made only a little mistake," Armon said. "Scarab probably cast a spell on you. Do not worry..."

"I'm not high on his hit parade. More like his hit list."

"You acquitted yourself well from where I stood," said Trynia, trying to add her own sympathy to the mix. "You have my admiration."

"Thanks, girl," said Damia. "That means lots. Really. But it won't help me convince Ja-Kal. I blew it big-time..."

"The Hades with that," said Lyris. 

"You know what you need?" said Nefer-Tina. "You need to get out. Party. Forget about your troubles."

"Yeah, like I need another chance to screw up," said Damia, annoyed. "That's just what happened last time...."

"We'll all go with you," said Nefer-Tina. "And we'll say its because we're showing Tryn here the new time..."

"You would?" said Trynia with excitement. "I would like that very much. To observe the people of this time period..."

"Then it's wired," said Nefer-Tina. "Tonight we paint the town. Rys, me, Menne, Damia, and Tryn. Just us girls!"

"Oh boy," said Armon. "Will Ja-Kal like it?"

"If he doesn't, I'll kick his tut!" laughed Nefer-Tina. "Or sick Princess Menne on him!"

Trynia smiled patiently, and couldn't help but laugh out loud.

* * *

In front of a long mirror the mummy girls tried various combinations. Nefer-Tina had her usual red skirt and black vest on. Lyris wore blue jeans and a sweatshirt, and Princess Menne looked comfortable in a purple two piece suit with double breasted jacket. Trynia glanced through the piles of clothes, in vain for something to fit her stocky sturdy body.

Till she found the loose baggy overalls and long sleeved shirt. Eagerly she exchanged the Egyptian clothes for these, and donned hiking boots. A remarkable transformation occurred before there eyes. With her hair french braided, she looked almost modern! As at home in those 20th century clothes as Presley! Cosmetics concealed her metallic cheek well. All that remained were a pair of transparent discs she slid over her eyes in a metal frame.

"Glasses?" they all wondered.

"I require them, for viewing at proximity,"said she.

"But aren't you... er enhanced with machines?" asked the others.

"To an extent," Trynia laughed. "But the light from your sun requires a set of eyes rather different from mine. Micro tinted lenses are the best means of correcting my vision. If you look closely you can see the faint rosy hue to the lenses..."

Trynia, Damia, Nefer-Tina, and Menne all headed out to the local clubs. They took the local trolleys, loaded with pockets full of those round pieces with the Pharaoh George Washington on them. 

Trynia gripped the metal bar as the vehicle lurched ahead. Nefer-Tina and Menne had managed to grab a seat as some people had spilled off. They chatted and exchanged answers and questions with silvery laughter. Yet Damia kept to herself, sitting quietly as she thoughtfully glanced out the window at the moving lines of traffic. "What's running through your mind?" Trynia asked her, out of earshot of the other two females.

"Oh... nothing,' said Damia, not even facing Trynia.

"Your companions appear quite happy and anxious about our destination... and yet you are not..."

"No, I'll be fine, really," said Damia.

"Come one. I'm an anthropologist, and I study sentient behavior. It is not easy to fool me..."

"It's personal," said she.

"Oh," nodded Trynia, understanding that it was not a subject to be discussed in public surroundings.

"There it is, gals!" said Nefer-Tina, pointing to a cluster of lights that flickered. A long line of people queued amidst red ropes before a light encrusted pavilion. 

"Not the Inferno, I hope," said Mennehotep.

"No way," said Nefer-Tina. "This new place just opened. It's called the Nile Delta..."

"Oh crazy!" laughed Damia, perking up. "That place with the so called Egyptian theme?"

"I thought it would be good for a few laughs," said Nefer-Tina.

They all pushed and shoved off the transport as the trolley car shrieked to a stop. Trynia landed firmly on the asphalt as the others raced across the street. There seemed to be this necessary ritual of following one after the other, dodging the racing lines of cars that advanced in a slow crawl. Next ritual seemed to involve standing in the line outside the place as they waited to get inside.

"This is also one of those places where you don't need ID to get in," laughed Damia. 

"Where would we get ID's anyway?" asked Mennehotep. "That was something we didn't have in ancient Egypt."

"Maybe we could get Rath to invent us some," laughed Damia.

Trynia smiled. At last Damia appeared to be in the mood. One by one the line snaked around. Already she could feel the thumping of a base beat from within the tall structure. The "club" was on the first floor of a high skyscraper. It rose far into the evening above them to an invisible point in the sky.

"Good evening ladies!" said the bouncer cheerfully. "Can I see some ID?"

Anxiously the three mummy girls exchanged surprised glances. Trynia strode up to the man, a smile on her face. "Hi there," she said.

"Hello. Can I see some ID?"

"Sure. It's right here..." she said, extending her hand. Within her palm flashed a strange plastic object. He narrowed his eyes, peering at it. Then his eyes met hers for an instant. Was that a flash of strobe light that flickered there?

"Good going. Have a good time," he said as Trynia hastened the others past.

"What did you do?" asked Mennehotep.

"I provided holographic proof of ID," said she.

"What?"

"I hypnotized him into thinking that you all had ID," said Trynia, looking a bit guilty.

"Don't worry," said Mennehotep. "It's all right under the circumstances..."

"I thought you said they didn't card," said Damia to Nefer-Tina accusingly.

"Well..." said she, raising her arms defenselessly into a shrug.

Trynia felt the pounding force of the disco beat. Each pulse resonated a chord within her, rousing her gold-wired limbs to sway. Ever so slightly she moved with the music. It wasn't so slight that the others failed to notice. Within seconds Trynia was among the others on the floor itself, gyrating and stamping to the base.

"Wow, can she dance," gasped Nefer-Tina appreciatively. 

"Come on, Menne!" laughed Damia, as she jumped after Trynia. "Work it out, girlfriend!"

Menne and Nefer-Tina could no longer resist the urge to join them. Soon all four women grooved to the loud techno. Among the ring of tables surrounding the dance floor, waitresses seemed to swim with trays of beverages. Tiny lights danced across the floor and glinted off the imitation gold of the waitress's sequined dresses. A hundred youths moved in their baggy jeans and mini clubbing skirts in unison to a common song. So charged was the atmosphere it thrived with positive energy. Trynia drank in the excitement with all the eagerness of partygoers at the Feast of Sobkh.

An hour later they surfaced for rest. Trynia hardly seemed winded from her exertion. Menne practically dragged her after herself to sit down. "Anyone for pomegranate juice?" asked Nefer-Tina.

"Are you joking?" asked Mennehotep. "I hope they have beer..."

"I would imagine that beverage is quite popular," said Trynia. "Judging from the glasses charged around here. But it's odd when you consider that you all had beer in ancient Egypt, and people in this century still seem to consume a similar brew..."

"Thank Ra for the blessings of this time," Damia laughed. Combinations of beer, and of soft drinks soon appeared on their tables. They laughed at the gaudy parodies of Egyptian costumes the waiters and waitresses wore. 

"Now I can see why you took me here," laughed Damia. 

"It worked. That's the first good laugh you've had all day," said Nefer-Tina.

"Good to see you smiling again," Menne added to the Charioteer's words.

"What is up with you?" asked Nefer-Tina, nudging Damia.

"It's really personal," she sighed, shouting to make herself heard over the techno beat.

"Come on, you can tell us," said Mennehotep.

"Why was Ja-Kal so hard on you?" asked Nefer-Tina. Menne's eyes darkened.

"It's okay," said Damia. "He was mad that I let Scarab go..."

"Didn't Armon say he thought you were enchanted?"

"That's probably it," said Mennehotep.

"Not that simple," said Trynia quietly.

Damia glanced at her. How could the servant of Mennehotep know? It was as if the brown eyes peered past the layers of her reserve, and saw the ugly secret in all its glory.

"Well, it has to do with me and Scarab," said Damia.

"What has one to do with the other," said Nefer-Tina.

"It does sound like a comparison of dissimilar objects," said Mennehotep.

"More than you think," muttered Trynia.

* * *

"Steerike!" shouted Armon, shaking his fist with a flourish.

"Oh, for the love of Ptah," Rath groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead.

From behind the scoreboard Presley eagerly pencilled in the score. It was the 7th frame, and Rath and Armon were still behind Lyris, Ja-Kal, and Presley. But the day could still be won if Rath could just get his act together.

"This is bowling, not brain surgery," Presley taunted Rath.

His slender hands enclosed around one of the swirled spheres. "I don't know how you ever talked me into this tomfoolery," he sighed, inserting his fingers into the appropriate holes. The ball almost tore his arm off as he lowered it.

"Rath, try a 12 pounder, not a 20," said Lyris, coming over towards him.

"Mind you, I do know what I'm doing," Rath sniffed, replacing the ball with the appropriate size. His green eyes narrowed as he mentally calculated the best trajectory for the ball...

Ja-Kal took his seat near Presley, and they both watched as the Scribe took two steps forward, and swung down his arm. Expertly the ball curled towards the third and second pins. There was a thunderous crash as all nine pins fell. "Another stunning example of mind over..." he began. Until Lyris turquoise eyes indicated the lane. All pins were down, save the last which teetered on the brink. Annoyed, Rath sent the ball hurtling into the offending pin. "Frame!" shouted Armon.

"I believe the term is 'spare'," Rath sighed, impatiently.

"Oh, sorry," said Armon. "But it is another frame... right o Prince..."

"Yeah. Got me there..." said Presley.

"It is good to see you happy," said Ja-Kal to Presley.

"Yeah, it's great," said Presley, absorbed in score keeping. "Mom's okay, and it's cool."

"Aren't you afraid that she may still be in danger?" Lyris began, but fell silent by a look from Ja-Kal.

"The wounded rabbit is scarce a target for the wolf who wishes to bring down a mighty gazelle," said Ja-Kal.

"Huh?" asked Presley and Armon. Lyris slowly got up to bowl, reaching for an eight pound ball that had just rolled back into the semicircular trough.

"What he means is," said Rath. "Is that since your mother was not the intended target of Scarab's attack, why should he waste time going after her again?"

"Oh yeah," said Presley. Somehow he still felt worried about his mother. This was the first time she'd been hurt as a result of Scarab's attack. And he didn't want it to happen again.

As Rath sat down, he was grateful for some measure of silence, and the distinct absence of multiple groups of females. It was past peak hour, and they were only one of five groups using the lanes. Tracing back in his mind, the girls laughed and chattered like a pack of monkeys. The more in one space, the higher the noise level. Certainly this was the case this night as all the female mummies seemed to gather for a "ladies night out."

Ja-Kal, Presley, Armon, and Rath all decided to do the same sort of thing. Except the male version. Which meant all heading out to some undisclosed location that seemed spectacular. But in reality none of them knew quite where to go. Finally they settled on the local bowling alley. Lyris tagged along for curiosity's sake. Besides, who would Rath have to talk to otherwise. And conveniently there was a movie plex nearby where they could go see the latest flicks. 

However Rath had so involved himself in the mastery of "bowling" that Lyris failed to pry him away, much to her disappointment. However, if she showed any sign of it now, it was fleeting. She and Ja-Kal were whipping his team. And it wasn't something that they could blame on Armon either. If anything he was getting most of the strikes.

Rath shivered. He thought of Damia, and Mennehotep. Something about Damia made his magical sense danger. Trynia seemed to sense something they were all missing. And her quiet wisdom had his admiration. Why did he feel as if this was just the beginning of their problems?

* * *

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," said Nefer-Tina.

"Yes, we're your friends," said Mennehotep.

Anxiously Damia glanced at Trynia. Slowly Trynia nodded, as if she understood how difficult it was for Damia to spill her secret. "Er, well," she began. "It's like this... see."

All leaned forwards into the center of the table as she drew in a deep breath. Eyes widened in anticipation of the admission. "Scarab... has a hold on me..." she said. "And it's not something I was aware of... till now..."

"And..." said Nefer-Tina.

"He's my..."

Suddenly the lights flickered. In a second the pounding techno whirled into silence. Shouts and gasps of anger replaced the music, accompanied by hisses and jeers. Over the loudspeaker echoed a man's voice, "Do not panic. The Delta has temporarily incurred the wrath of the god of the power plant. Stay where you are, and do not panic..."

Jeers turned to screams and cries as a series of loud bangs rocked the structure. "Get Down!" Trynia shouted, pushing Mennehotep to the floor. She shoved her under the protection of the table. Nefer-Tina and Damia slipped under as well.

"What in the Name of Ra is with you?" Nefer-Tina demanded.

"An attack!" said Trynia. "I sense that same malevolent presence..."

"Scarab," Damia shivered. "He's come for me."

No one noticed her last phrase. For the screams grew louder.

"With the Strength of Ra!" Nefer-Tina shouted, grabbing her amulet.

Simultaneously Mennehotep and Damia grabbed theirs, chanting, "With the Wisdom of Isis!"

All looked to Trynia. She sighed, and took hold of hers. "Offensive mode, Activate!"

The four burst forth from under the table, blazing with energy. Already Shabties moved about the panicking guests, laser blazing wildly. "Damia, make sure everyone gets out okay!" Mennehotep shouted. "Trynia, you're with me to my right. Nefer-Tina, to my left... scatter them..."

All nodded, and sprang into action. Like a well oiled machine they followed her commands, and she cartwheeled into action. Her amethyst clawed boots cut a swath through the middle. Light gleamed off the gold wires and plating on Trynia's legs and arms. Energized, the cybernetics plated in Egyptian gold were now visible overtop her bandages. A white Egyptian kilt hung around her knees, and on her hand that wasn't covered in gold was a sapphire blue gauntlet. A matching collar and chest plate encased her torso, and a headdress much like the one she wore before protected her head. Her fists shattered with incredible force as she masterfully applied blows in all the weak points. Nefer-Tina's whip cracked and flailed on Menne's right.

Damia chaperoned the hordes of partygoers out the exits. Because it was an Egyptian theme club, they thought little of her costume. They assumed she was one of the staff, and obeyed her easily without question. Soon the place was emptied of patrons.

But not Shabties. And some of them seemed made of marble! "Watch out," said Mennehotep. "We may be in for an encounter with Kara!"

"How right you are!" laughed a familiar voice. For the golden lioness leapt into view. Nefer-Tina found herself face to face with her equal in Bastet armor.

Granite statues ringed Trynia and Mennehotep. But undaunted, Trynia flew into rapid action. Golden fingers slashed out, scratching cracks here and there.

Kara looked up and laughed. "You have no chance..."

But fine hairline cracks snaked around the legs, and they all shattered. Kara flung Nefer-Tina towards Trynia. But Nefer-Tina righted herself and twisted around to face Kara again.

Lasers blazed towards Trynia. She stopped them easily and spun to face a figure in black armor, a sneer on his face. A single jeweled eyepatch decked his cylindrical helmet. She turned to face him as he advanced upon her.

Mennehotep spotted Scarab. He aimed blasts towards Damia, who was ringed in Shabties. Spreading her wings, she flew to the rescue. Lighting snaked towards Scarab as she swooped down. Levering herself up with her staff, Damia flew up. Neatly Mennehotep caught her wrists, and flew her to safety. Damia's chakram sung out as it decapitated a whole line of Shabties. Scarab raised his arms, snarling.

Trynia wrestled with her strange opponent. Desperately his claws latched around her arms, and pushed her down. Gritting her teeth, she levered up against him, and pushed. Arakh grunted, and flipped over, losing his balance. With a single punch Trynia knocked him senseless.

She turned her attention to Kara, who had Nefer-Tina at a disadvantage. Her gold hand neatly grabbed Kara by the scruff of her neck, and pulled her off. Howling, she flew into the darkness of the club. "Thanks," said Nefer-Tina, as Trynia helped her up. Menne landed with Damia, only a few feet from them.

In the shadows Scarab seethed with rage. How could they have defeated him and his allies so easily. He rushed out of the shadows, magic bolts blazing at them. Mennehotep surrounded them with a sphere of energy. Harmlessly the bolts were deflected. 

Suddenly Kara leapt out of the shadows. She aimed her mystical blasts in the same direction, hammering at the other side of Menne's barrier. Arakh revived, and joined them. Three sources of energy hammered at the sphere. Menne's face strained as she struggled to keep it up.

"Let me out!" Damia said. "I'll distract them..."

Fox and cat leapt out as Menne temporarily dropped her barrier, flying towards Scarab and Arakh. Kara and Menne now only faced each other, on more equal terms. But Mennehotep suddenly weakened as Kara's relentless blasts continued.

As Damia approached Scarab, she faltered. Those red eyes fixed firmly upon her, imploringly. 

Nefer-Tina managed to subdue Arakh, wrapping him in her whip. Trynia turned to help Mennehotep. "Leave her be, Kara!" she shouted.

"Ah... it's you!" laughed Kara. "After so many centuries I can hardly believe it..."

Trynia fell upon Kara, who showered her with mystic blasts. Harmlessly they were deflected by the anthropologist. "Stay back!" she cried.

"It's time for you to stop this," said Trynia, as she grabbed the Lioness.

"Unhand me, minion!" she shouted.

Menne recovered, and her eyes fell upon a silver disk that suddenly flew in Nefer-Tina's direction. "Look out!" she cried.

But the chakram sliced cleanly through Nefer-Tina's whip. Arakh was free. Instantly his blast felled Nefer-Tina. A blast from Scarab hit Menne, and she crumpled. Trynia hurled Kara at Scarab, and raced to her mistress' side. Grabbing Mennehotep, she helped her to stand.

"No... get help," Menne gasped.

"I've got to protect you," she began, and both whirled around to face Scarab. He'd caught Kara neatly in his arms, and lowered her to the ground. But on his other side stood the Fox.

"Damia," gasped Nefer-Tina from eh floor. "Why?"

"Why don't you ask my father?" she asked, pointing to Scarab.

"What?" gasped Mennehotep, leaning against Trynia. Grimly the alien whirled about.

"She has a lot of me in her doesn't she?" sneered Scarab, as he lay a hand on her shoulder. "Now. Let me put it plainly..."

"He only wants Trynia to build something for him... And he'll give her every part for nothing..." said Damia. "Just put Mennehotep down and step forwards..."

"Very Well," said Trynia, putting Menne down on the floor. Slowly she stepped forwards.

"No!" cried Nefer-Tina. 

"I have only one choice," said Trynia, glancing at Mennehotep. "You will take me instead?"

"An equal transaction."

Mennehotep lowered her barrier. Slowly and determined, Trynia stepped forwards. Quickly Trynia grabbed Arakh's hand, and pried it off of Nefer-Tina. Her eyes met those of Trynia, urging her to leave while the going was good. Quickly the cat guardian backed away, towards Mennehotep. 

Kara and Scarab raised their hands, and fired blasts at Mennehotep. Weakly her barrier stopped their blasts again. "Stop it!" shouted Trynia, putting herself between them. "She's in no shape to fight..."

"Treacherous barbarians!" shouted Mennehotep. Angrily Trynia fell upon their enemies.

"Get her out of here, Nefer Tina!" she cried, racing to attack Scarab and Kara. Scarab and Kara rained her with more blasts, and she simply punched them aside. Grabbing Nefer-Tina, Mennehotep spread her wings.

"We cannot just leave her..." said Nefer-Tina.

"We must," said Mennehotep wearily. "You being a guardian should know why..."

"I know how to deal with her,' said Kara, and she grabbed two wires in her hands. Trynia screamed and collapsed as her circuits were scrambled by a vast influx of electrical energy...

* * *

They rushed from the bowling alley the instant their amulets wailed disaster. Rath clicked his tongue in irritation as he glanced at his ankh. Anxiously Ja-Kal glanced left and right as if searching for an enemy to fight. "It's as I feared," said Rath. "Scarab has struck! I am reading his trace in close proximity with two others..."

"Who?" asked Presley.

"My Prince, three enemies have once again joined against us..."

"Mennehotep," Ja-Kal breathed, and felt his heart skip a beat, if it had been alive.

"Rath," gasped Lyris. "Is the Princess in Danger, and the others..."

"Who?" asked Armon, impatient.

"From the looks of things... Kara, and Arakh are there as well!"

Ja-Kal's eyes darkened with anger. "With the Strength of Ra!" he shouted, blazing into armor.

"Wait, you can't just go..." said Rath.

"Get the Prince home, and stay with him..." said Ja-Kal to the others. "I must rescue the others..."

"You can't go alone!" protested Rath. "We're a team..."

"But..."

"He's right," said Presley. "I'm the Prince, and I say we all go!"

"I cannot argue with that," said Ja-Kal. "But you must keep pace with me... and woe to Scarab when I get my hands on him if one hair on Her Majesty's head is harmed!" 

With those words he took off in a streak of gold towards the west. Everyone piled into he Hot-Ra and followed.

* * *

Nefer-Tina supported Mennehotep as they landed. Wearily she deactivated her armor. "I know what you're thinking, Neff," she gasped. "I was awful for leaving Trynia...."

"You did what you had to," said Nefer-Tina, lifting the visor of her cat mask.

Just then they looked up to see a brilliant gold speck. "Ja-Kal," they both breathed. Quickly he circled, before assessing the situation. Distantly they heard the roar of the Hot-Ra's engine as it approached mere leagues behind. Light flashing off his wings, Ja-Kal soared in for a landing.

He rushed to Nefer-Tina and the Princess. "Are you unharmed?" he asked, reaching hands out to each. Nefer-Tina slipped her arm under the Princess, taking most of her weight.

"I'm fine, but Menne's washed out," she said, trying to be brave for the Hunter. 

Rath leapt from behind the wheel, and raced towards them, Lyris on his heels. Lyris went to her friend's side, fussing over her. Carefully Ja-Kal gathered Mennehotep into his arms, while Rath examined her with gentle probing fingers. Armon and Presley watched anxiously.

"What happened?" asked Rath to Nefer-Tina.

"They have Trynia," gasped Mennehotep. "And it was my fault... my decision... I left her behind..."

"You did what you had to do," said Rath, taking her hand. "Don't blame yourself."

"She was really something," said Nefer-Tina. "Taking on Scarab and Kara at once..."

"We've gotta save her," said Lyris.

"Wait, what happened to Damia?" Ja-Kal asked.

"She... she..." gasped Menne, and her eyes flickered with weariness.

"Easy," said Rath, patting her arm. He turned to Nefer-Tina.

"What?" asked Ja-Kal, eyes narrowing.

"She's defected... to the enemy," said Nefer-Tina solemnly. "Because...."

"She's Scarab's daughter," said Mennehotep. 

"No,' gasped Armon, shock filling his face.

"It's true," said Mennehotep, from Ja-Kal's arms.

"We must go to Scarab's lair," said Mennehotep. "Before he does something awful to Trynia..."

"What would he want her for?" asked Lyris.

"I know she has great scientific knowledge..." mused Rath. "Hmm."

"How can she help Scarab?" asked Presley. "What does she have with him wanting to be immortal and all?"

"That's it," said Rath. "Mennehotep, didn't you say Trynia knows how to cross the barriers of time?"

"Yes," said Menne. "She was always trying to build a machine that mastered time. Like the one she came in."

"Did she ever build it?" asked Rath.

"No. She always failed," said Mennehotep. "Said we didn't understand..."

"That's it," said Rath. "Scarab must want her to build one for him. And if he masters time, he will be able to make himself young forever..."

All of the guardians shivered at the prospect. "But that means he may leave Presley alone," said Armon.

"But we can't let Scarab win," said Presley. "Or let him get away with grabbing Trynia..."

"You are right, Oh Prince," said Ja-Kal. "She gave herself for Menne and Nefer-Tina. We must save her..."

* * *

The small mudbrick house was so comfortable and familiar to Damia. Like a warm blanket it enfolded her as she walked within. A small fire crackled cheerfully in the grating. A woman, rose from her stool and met Damia, her arms extended warmly. Damia stepped forwards, into the arms of the waiting woman, and was enfolded with love.

From the shadows came the tall man, his eyes heavily traced with kohl. The caramel colored skin glowed in the firelight, a mirror of Damia's complexion. The brown eyes twinkled as he embraced both mother and daughter with pride. "You have fought bravely today," he said to Damia, as he took the spear from her hands. "Come, sit by the fire, and be fed with the family."

"Father, I didn't expect to see you today..." she said, confused for a moment. Just the tiniest moment she could see a woman sitting in the center of the room, gold glistening on her cheek. Then the woman vanished, to be replaced by that of her mother leaning over the carved wooden table as she ground barley for the daily meal. The gold arm ring on her left upper arm glistened in the firelight with hieroglyphics. For as long as Damia recalled she'd worn it.

A young man leaned against the mantlepiece by the fire. Was that a patch over his one eye? "We have a visitor?" she asked, shaking the cobwebs that had suddenly sprung into her mind.

"I am his majesty's spear bearer," said the man proudly, pushing dark braided hair from his face. He was handsome, and closely resembled a certain hunter she knew.

"You know him well, said her Father, eyes glancing into hers. Of course she knew him. He often visited their home...

Her mother smiled, a sparkle in her green eyes. Damia hadn't noticed that before. Wait, it was just a trick of the light. Her mother had brown eyes, like her own. "That was some battle," said the Spear bearer, as he and Damia slipped off their armor and weaponry, placing it to one side. Mother carefully set it in the corner out of the way. Father slipped his kilt and robe beneath him, and sat at the warmest place on the hearth. He set his serpentine staff against the wall. For a second it looked as if it were alive. But she knew her father was a wizard, able to turn any staff into a serpent. A basic trick with most wizards in the Kingdom.

"Our enemies nearly had us there," Father said, taking his pottery mug, and filling it with freshly brewed beer. "But Damia saved the day. She fooled our enemies into thinking she was one of them... then at the crucial moment, she surprised them."

"The Bastet follower had a lot of fight in her," said the Spear bearer, as Damia poured beer for him as well. "But with your help she was fairly tamed..."

"But what about the Isis priestess?" asked Damia. "Was I right to let her go?"

"Yes," said Mother, a gleam in her eyes. "She is my sister after all. And I will settle my differences with her in my own time..."

"I didn't know she was my aunt," said Damia, a bit confused.

"I didn't' mention her much," said Mother. "After all, she did run away from the family... against our mother's wishes."

Damia hadn't recalled that. But lately her memory was rather strange. For strange images kept creeping up in her head. Of tall glass mountains and chariots without horses. She could recall just the other day running into her friends, only they were clothed in wrappings. And her father...

A sharp pain shot through her head. Concerned, her father rushed to her side. "My dear child whatever is the matter?"

"I hurt,' she gasped. "My head feels like it will burst."

"You having those nightmares again?" he soothed, draping an arm over her shoulders. Slowly his hands moved, massaging her temples. At his touch the pain dissipated. 

"How do you do it?" asked the Spear Bearer.

"Simple elementary spells," said Father, shaking his bald head with some arrogance. "Now daughter, tell Daddy all about your dreams. Perhaps they are some portent of the future..."

"It's silly," said she. "But sometimes they seem so real to me."

"Perhaps you have inherited the second sight," said Father. "It is entirely possible. We must work to improve those gifts..."

Suddenly she heard a moan from the center of the room. As she glanced, she saw a woman squatted there. Before her she was piecing together a strange contraption of wires and crystal. Far more elaborate than anything Damia had ever seen. Intrigued, she slipped rom her bench, and left her Father's side. "What... who?"

"That's your mother's new serving woman," said Father hastily, taking her shoulders, and turning her away from the sight. "I gave her as a gift to your mother last week. Why should the consort of the Vizier have anything but the best help..."

"But what is she making?" asked Damia, glancing over her father's shoulder with intense curiosity.

"Dinner of course," said her Mother. For when she looked up again, the woman was grinding meal in a stone mortar, her braided hair falling around her shoulders. She wore the simple dress of an average Egyptian, her dark skin contrasting against the white linen dress. But something gold glittered on her one bare arm. As if there was a series of gold plates and wires that glimmered on her skin in the torchlight of the small house.

Damia blinked, and saw bare skin. What was going on here?

Suddenly the Spear Bearer leaned over to Father, and whispered something in his ear. Straitening up, he took Damia aside. "I have a very important errand I must run," he announced.

"Father, must you leave?" she asked. "We hardly ever get to see you anymore..."

"I am a busy man, for Amenhotep," he explained, trying to be patient. "I must go. But I have a job for Mother and you. You must stay here, and wait for my return. Oh, and watch the servant. She is a bit flighty from time to time."

Father took his long gold robe from its peg, and put his tall headdress on his bald head. The spear bearer took up his armor, and put it on quickly. One after the other they slipped from the room. Mother closed the door after them. For a moment she looked anxiously out the window. Then she turned to Damia. "Stay here. I need to go for a moment..."

"Mother, what's going on?"

"Please, do as I say. I'll be right back. I just forgot something at the market..."

"But I want to come with you..."

"No. You must stay with the servant. Make sure she finishes her task. We must have food for tonight's meal. But beware, she is a bit crazed in the head. From time to time she gets delusions. Don't' talk to her anymore than you must..."

"I don't understand... this doesn't make sense," she shook her head.

"Make father proud, like the Amazon you are..."

As Mother left, Damia shook her head. As she glanced at her arms, she glimpsed bandages swathing them. Blinking the next moment they were gone. She was clad in a simple skin loincloth and halter top. Unlike other Egyptian women, she wore an Amazonian outfit. Much like her mother used to. But Mother was a simple housekeeper. Why did she no longer dress as befit an Amazon? Thinking for a moment she realized the answer. To avoid undue suspicion. For when Damia went into the streets, she wore a cloak over her outfit. Till she reached the Palace, and could move as an Amazon. She had to be very careful... Even though every day people in town saw her about in her armor, they knew she was a special Amazon warrior. But if they suspected her mother...

Father had taken her in. Given her a new identity. No one knew she was an Amazon warrior, one of whom had fought Pharaoh's army in an expedition to Asia Minor. How she was a captive...

All details eluded her. It didn't make sense. She strode over to the serving woman, confused. Again the mortar and pestle were replaced by a strange contraption of brass, gold, and quartz crystal. "What are you making?" she demanded, grabbing the servant by the front of her linen dress. Strangely the dress didn't feel like one piece. More like a series of linen strips... like what they'd wrap the dead in!

"Damia, I'm a captive," said the woman, grabbing her wrist with a strength that belied her stocky form. She looked strong, but this was a grip like a vise. "You must open your eyes and see."

"Of course you are. You're a slave..." said Damia quickly. 

"I am no slave to your father..." said the woman. "I serve Mennehotep."

"Who is... wait, that's the priestess of Isis we fought," said Damia.

"She is my mistress. But I serve her out of gratitude... and if I don't build this time machine for your Father, he will destroy Menne and Nefer-Tina..."

"But they escaped," said Damia. Then the woman's eyes brightened, adn Damia knew she'd been testing her. A verbal trap.

"What do you mean,' snapped Damia trying to wrench her hand free. "Release me at once..."

"You don't understand," sighed the woman. "I can see it in your face. This all seems so real to you. You think you're home..."

"Where else would I be?"

"What do your warrior's instincts tell you?"

"I am in my father's house."

"If your father is Vizier of Egypt, why would he live in such a hovel? He would live in a grand palace..."

"But this is a secret place... for none know I am his daughter..."

"Right," said Trynia. At last Damia remembered her name. "And what is your father's name..."

"Scarab, of course. But wait..."

"Yes. What does that name remind you of?"

"He was... attacking my friend Nefer-Tina. And the Prince! Prince Rapses..."

"He wants the Prince's soul," said Trynia. "And eternal life with it..."

"But no... not my father... but he did..." she said. "I'm so confused..."

Colors swirled around in her brain. She reached out to Trynia, who said, "Look at me. Look at my face. Does this look real to you?"

She glimpsed the gold on one cheek. Against the flesh. The gold swam against her eyes. "No, my mother said you'd trick me..."

"What would I have to gain from that?" asked Trynia. "Does this make sense? Does anything make sense?"

Damia dug into her mind. Reality came in jagged strips. She blinked, seeing ghostly images before her eyes. Her instinct screamed that this was not real. Then she opened them. Trynia was swathed in strange wrappings, smelling of resin and natrium. But she was clothed in white clean linen. And the fire was not a real fire. Her brown eyes flashed with an almost inhuman light. "This isn't my home!" she gasped. For a grand chamber now rose around them. Mud bricks were replaced with white plastered walls. A glass ceiling kept back the splendor of Nut high above. The rough table smoothed and blurred into a fine art deco desk. And Trynia's mortal became the strange fusion of brass, gold circuitry, and crystalline rods.

"That's it! Your mind is fighting for control. You are an amazon... no prison can hold you, Damia. Fight it..."

"No," she gasped. "My Father finally came for me! He loves me... he brought me home..."

"This is his home." said Trynia. "But I am a prisoner here.. And so are you."

"You're lying," said Damia coldly, as Trynia released her grasp. But the room did not change. Perhaps it was shock.

A man in a black robe entered the room. His wrinkled face and pallid flesh looked nothing like those of the man who had been there mere minutes before. But the eyes were the same. "My Daughter," he said. "Good. She is still building the device," said he.

"What's going on," she demanded, going to his side. "You are... my father... but why did you throw a spell that made me think I was in Egypt again... with Mother?" 

"A simple precaution," said Scarab. "Your enemies had deceived you, and to stop you from going mad, I threw an illusion. I feared my own appearance would frighten you..."

His hands rested on her shoulders. She felt a weird sensation as they patted her back. Was it love or intense fear that made her shiver now? The voice was the same. And yet this was the same person who...

"Come, sit and eat with me," he urged, sitting her down into one of the plush chairs across his vast chamber. He took the seat across from her. Automatically she turned to face him, eyes still unsure. A tray laden with all sorts of rich food sat there. She found herself taking bites of the pastry, and sips of coffee. Her eyes drifted over to Trynia, hard at work soldering circuits and wires into place on the machine.

"What is that?"

"A time machine," said Trynia simply. "This was how I got to your century in Ancient Egypt. It was what broke there, and because of the limited technology of the Egyptians, I had no way to repair it. And my oath to preserve history meant that I could only use their technology to repair it. I could help them only to a limited extent to learn more science. But I had to be so careful I didn't affect the over all course of history..."

"I am helping her," said Scarab. "Now in this century she has microchips, and metaprocessors, and electricity. She can repair it... and return home!"

"How wonderful," smiled Damia. But something made her frown. "But... she said she is a captive..."

"She can leave whenever she wants, once the machine is complete..." said Scarab.

"I must pay a price," said Trynia, looking up.

"But aren't you just helping her for the sake of it?" asked Damia.

"I don't do this for fun. Your father..."

"I am old. And I do expect payment for services rendered. You see Damia, dear, if she makes this time machine, then I can use it to become young..."

"Is that why you attacked the Prince."

"I have seen the error of my ways," said Scarab, eyes lowered. "This machine, if it works, can reverse my ageing. Then I won't even need to trouble the poor boy at all. Then in return, Trynia can use the machine to go home..."

"And you will stop attacking the mummies?" asked Damia, eyes piercing into his.

"I will have no grudge against them," said Scarab.

But the look in Trynia's eyes said otherwise. She could say what was on her mind. But something must be preventing her from talking. Those eyes implored her. She had to examine the logic of things. Why would Scarab, her own father cast a spell on her making her think she was home. And why would he simply not ask for Trynia's help, instead of holding her captive...

Just then they heard shouts and cries. Arakh flew backwards, grunting as a hawk armored figure wrestled with him. Kara too tumbled into the room, a turquoise Jakal clawing at her chest. Two other armored figures burst into the room, a Ram and a Cobra. 

"Damia!" shouted the Jakal armored woman. "You've gotta snap out of it..."

"Lyris?" asked Damia, recognizing the voice. "Father, what is going on here..."

Scarab leapt up from the desk, and turned to face Rath, who landed with a series of artistic flips on the table. The floor rumbled as the Ram pounded the carpet, sending Damia to her knees. She glanced up into a familiar face. "Are you okay?" Armon gasped, running up to her as Scarab and Rath fell to blows.

"I think so..." she said, as he helped her up. "Boy, I'd hate to be on your bad side..."

"Get away from her!" shouted Scarab, and he aimed a blast at Armon. Grunting, Armon dropped to one knee. Damia activated her armor, and turned to her father.

"Why did you..."

Ja-Kal's arrow blazed past Damia, as he wrestled his bow from Arakh. Anger rose in her, and she hurled her chakram at him. The bow spun from his grasp. She helped Armon to his feet, totally confused. Armon was her friend. But Scarab was her father.

Armon rushed to Trynia's side. Noticing the mystical shackles that held her, he gripped them in his golden hand. "I'll have you outta here in no time..." he grunted.

"Watch out, Fighter," said she, as a shock rushed through the Mummy's hand. "It's electrified."

Rath's quepesh clanged against Scarab's staff. "That's gonna leave a mark," Heka lamented.

Damia rushed to attack Ja-Kal, spear upraised. Having subdued Arakh, he turned to fight her. "Traitor!" he cried. "You left Menne to die..."

"They attacked Scarab..." she said. "Just when I found out..."

"You are a traitor!" he cried, rushing at her. Damia's hands clasped with his, stopping them from throttling her.

"Its not my fault I'm Scarab's daughter!" she snapped. The words sounded strange as they slipped from her lips.

"What?" gasped Ja-Kal, straining against her as she pushed against his gauntled hands. "You can't be serious."

"It's the truth," said she, levering upwards with all her strength. "So sue me..."

"I had no idea," he gasped, as their grasp broke suddenly. True to Newton's laws, the equal and opposite reaction threw both backwards.

Armon wrenched the enchanted chains apart. "There you are," he said to Trynia. "Free."

"My thanks," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Now I can act..."

Everyone stopped fighting as Damia covered Ja-Kal with her long Amazon spear. "Surrender, or your leader will loose his head."

"Damia, listen to me," Trynia said.

"What for?" asked Damia. "I can't change what I am. I am my father's daughter, and I have chosen my path. I must fight for my family..."

"Your father was a good man once," said Trynia. "Perhaps. But he had a choice in his destiny. You face a similar choice. Don't make the same one..."

"Join me, Damia," said Scarab. "We will never need be separated..."

"I don't know..." she said, holding her spear over Ja-Kal.

"Make a decision now!" said Scarab, pushing Rath aside. "They are in your way! They don't appreciate what you can truly become..."

"What I can truly become," she breathed, and glanced from Scarab to Trynia.

"That must be your decision," said Trynia. "And your decision alone. Time will tell..."

"But if he turned to Evil, I will too, for his blood is in my veins..." she said. "It is my destiny."

"No," said Trynia. "You must make your own destiny. Sure your Amazon code tells you to value family... But ask yourself. Where does your heart truly lie..."

"Don't listen to such drivel," said Scarab impatiently. "You have your chance against Ja-Kal. Destroy him..."

"I... I..."

"He shamed you," said Scarab. "You can make him pay..."

"But not this way," said she. "That is not the way of the Amazon. He is defenseless..."

"That's right," said Trynia. "So what if he isn't perfect. Neither are you... but you are your own person Damia..."

"I am," she gasped. "And I have decided..."

All eyes watched as she glanced at Trynia, and pulled away her spear. "Get up, and leave here," she said to Ja-Kal.

"What are you doing!" shouted Scarab. "Damia! You fool!"

"You are not the Father I remember..." said Damia softly as Scarab's eyes fell upon her. Slowly she turned to Trynia, who wearily nodded.

Armon collected her machine. Slowly she threw a lever forwards. Eternity froze for a second as she dragged her friends one by one out of harm's way. Kara and Arakh were powerless to stop her now...

* * *

Later they all rubbed their eyes as they found themselves in the Hot-Ra and upon their Nile-Ator Bikes. The gleaming contraption of quartz and gold sat in a back seat of the Hot-Ra, Trynia next to it.

"What in Ra's name?" gasped Rath as he found himself behind the controls of the Sky-Cophagus. Damia and Mennehotep sat one row up from Trynia. Presley and Armon both occupied the front seats. As for Nefer-Tina and Lyris, each sat upon Nile-Ator bikes. Ja-Kal stood outside, wings extended. All felt as groggy as if they were awakening from a wild dream. Quickly they all pulled away, towards the Sphinx.

* * *

Back at the Sphinx, the sun arose on a brand new day. Mennehotep sat upon a bench next to Ja-Kal, while Trynia attempted to explain the workings of the glorious conglomeration of circuitry. It sat prominently upon Rath's ornately painted table. Lyris and Presley glanced over it with some wonder. Rath peered at her finished contraption, with great intrigue. "Hmm," he murmured. "Quite unlike any machine I have seen in this or any time..." he remarked. 

Trynia proudly adjusted several rods of quartz on her contraption, polishing them with a length of her bandages. "It's really simple..." she said to Rath, whose hand extended to the gleaming lattices near the machine's core. Firmly she grabbed his green gauntleted wrist as he stopped it inches from the sensitive device. "That's out of synch with our reality," she warned him.

"Er, quite," he coughed.

"So you say that you stopped time, and got each of us out of there?" said Mennehotep.

"No. I moved relative to you."

"Relative?" asked Ja-Kal, totally lost.

"Time... consists of a series of bits... like moments. For you time moved, but for me I was a nanosecond ahead..."

"You moved while we stood still..." said Presley.

"That's right," said Trynia, nodding with approval.

"But how?" asked Rath.

"I moved between the gaps in interstitial time..."

"You mean you were between the now and now?" asked Armon. Rath and Menne stared at him in wonder.

"That's it," said Trynia, to a chorus of blank faces. "Oh, forget it."

"At least it worked in our favor," said Ja-Kal. 

Damia spoke softly to Nefer-Tina. The two women stood off to one side, and glanced at the others warily. Still the Amazon didn't want to look Ja-Kal in the face. Noting this, Trynia looked the leader straight in the face, saying, "Speaking of things in your favor..."

He glanced at Mennehotep, who pressed his hand firmly. Both Trynia and the Princess nodded towards the Amazon. Slowly Ja-Kal got off the bench. Drawing in his breath, he crossed over to Damia.

"Trynia wasn't the only hero today," he said softly.

"So?" asked Damia, nervous.

"The hyena was once seen to be a scavenger," Ja-Kal began. "But it is the mightiest and sturdiest of hunters..."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Er, sometimes... the hyena... is seen to be int eh company of vultures... but really... it is a noble creature. Spawned by ignorance... it is often misjudged..."

"How so?"

"What I mean to say is," said Ja-Kal, extending a hand to her. "A child cannot be expected to atone for the sins of his father.... or her father as the case may be..."

Damia's eyes brightened, as he continued, "And it is not her fault if she has hope in her heart that she can again hunt with the pack. Even if she must strike out on her own..."

"He's forgiving you, I think," said Armon, before Lyris nudged him to silence.

"I am... sorry I misjudged you so," said Ja-Kal, hand still extended to her. "Please... forgive me..."

"I don't know,' she breathed. "It will take time..."

"All things worth having do," said Trynia, crossing over to Damia and griping her hand tightly. "Take if from one who knows time..."

"Speaking of time..." said Presley. "Now that you fixed that machine... does it mean you'll be traveling again?"

"It's not perfected," said Trynia. "I was only able to move a few pitiful seconds into the future. It requires much more extensive testing..."

"So you'll be staying here..." said Rath. "I very much look forwards to assisting you in any way I can... provided you explain more completely.."

"Menne, I ask a favor," said Trynia.

"Anything," said Mennehotep, taking Trynia's hand. 

"You've earned all our gratitude," said Ja-Kal, bowing his head to Trynia.

"I have a chance to study this century. I ask for your leave... to study the hominids in this time..."

"You can't leave," said Damia. "Not after you just came. And Scarab will be after you..."

"Please reconsider," said Mennehotep.

"I love having another artist around," said Lyris.

"That's just it. I am an anthropologist. It is my mission to observe whatever century I am in. Till I complete repairs, it must be my mission. Besides, Mennehotep has all of you to guard her..."

"But your duty..." said Ja-Kal.

"I did swear an oath to protect you, Mennehotep," said Trynia. "But this would be the best way. As long as I remain here, I threaten you, and it would be easier for me to blend into this time..."

"Let's face it," said Presley. "She's high tech. You guys aren't..."

"I'll have you know," said Rath, before Lyris poked him in the ribs to be silent.

"Very well," said Mennehotep. "You may go. But go with the blessing of Isis..."

"Ra be with you..." said Ja-Kal.

"Stop by and visit," said Armon. "Well all split a pizza with you..."

  
  


"I will be nearby," said Trynia, taking her machine in her arm. The sleek form fitting suit she now wore looked identical to that which she'd first come to Egypt in, Mennehotep noted. Strange how things had come full circle. To find Trynia only to say goodbye again. Oddly enough her garments looked quite passable in this new time.

"I'll probably be around the electronics stores..."

Damia stepped before her, as she shook the hands of Ja-Kal, Armon, and Rath. "Thank you... for everything..."

"Take care of Mennehotep," Trynia whispered to Damia. The two embraced. Lyris and Nefer-Tina also exchanged hugs with the anthropologist. Lyris handed her a small rolled canvas, and a series of brushes in a fine wooden box.

"Keep painting," said she. "Listen to that Muse inside..."

Mennehotep embraced her guardian. Trynia tried to slip the armlet on her left upper arm off, but Menne stopped her. "Keep it. Remember we are your friends. If you need us, remember we are spiritually connected."

Armon carried her sarcophagus over his shoulder. "Hey, don't forget this!"

"Yes, you must recharge once a day," said Rath. He helped her to put the machine and other paraphernalia into the sarcophagus. Carefully they wrapped it in a dropcloth. Trynia balanced it over her shoulder, rather awkwardly as she walked out of the main chamber.

"Ra be with you," said the others, as she left them behind. Out into the rising sun she walked, and stared up at a sherbert sky. The twin spans of the Golden Gate greeted her sight. The fresh air blew sweetly in her hair, and she could smell the carbon of smog within. Glancing back one last time she saw the figure of the Sphinx as it rose gracefully against the modern backdrop of San-Francisco.

"I will be back, from time to time," she said sadly as she walked away into the new time.

Fin.


	3. The Swords of Ilkan

Disclaimer: The mentioned characters of Mummies Alive belong to DIC International. The character Lyris belongs to the Wind Goddess Mia. The characters Princess Mennehotep and Princess Kara belongs to Trynia Merin. The characters Damia, Girian, and Ranee belongs to me, Sardra Rowen.

  
  


I have written this fanfic for my own enjoyment. 

  
  


The Swords of Ilkan

---------------------

  
  


She moaned in pain as she tried to drag herself to the entrance of the huge cave. But it was no use. She was dying. Then a shadow fell over her prone form. She looked up at the lean

figure that stood over her.

  
  


Damia took off her helmet and knelt down beside her mother.

  
  


"Mother?"

  
  


"Damia?" Girian asked. "Did you hide the other sword?"

  
  


"Yes. Ranee will never get her hands on the Swords of Ilkan," Damia replied as she gently placed Girian's head and shoulders on her lap. "But I have to get you to a healer."

  
  


Girian shook her head. "No. I've lost too much blood. I'll not survive the journey."

  
  


"But I can't loose you, too!" Damia protested. "First Father and now you."

  
  


"Hush, my daughter," Girian said. "If he were here now, your father would've been proud of you."

  
  


Then Girian silently closed her eyes and never opened them again.

  
  


"Awww, what a touching moment!" a voice sneered behind Damia and she turned and saw Ranee. She stood up to face the evil Amazon.

  
  


"You will never get the swords, Ranee," Damia said sternly.

  
  


"We'll just see about that!" Ranee snapped.

  
  


Both Amazons circled each other, sizing each other up. Then Damia flipped neatly over

Ranee's head and landed behind her. At that moment Amazon guards flanked her.

  
  


"Take her away." Damia ordered, pointing at Ranee. Two guards took Ranee's arms and dragged her away.

  
  


"I'll will get you for this, Damia!" Ranee yelled. "You hear me? I'll get you!!!!"

  
  


****************************************

  
  


"Hiiiiiiya!" she yelled at her opponent.

  
  


They circled each other holding their spears out in front of them. They kept their eyes on each other and thinking that the other would make a move first.

  
  


Menne laughed with delight. Holding her spear, its point shaped like a huge teardrop, in front of her she watched how easily Damia welded her own.

  
  


"Now, when you fight, always keep an open mind," Damia instructed. "A quick reaction is what counts here."

  
  


Damia swung her spear shaft at Menne. The Princess immediately blocked it with her own. The connection of both shafts resounded throughout the entire room.

  
  


"Good. Now try to disarm me."

  
  


Menne moved her spear underneath Damia's and easily knocked the long spear out of the Amazon's hands.

  
  


"Very good. Now try to counter this."

  
  


Damia rushed forward, letting out an "Aiieeyyaa!" As she fell upon her, Menne went onto her back. She grabbed Damia's arms with her foot positioned at Damia's abdomen and flipped Damia over her own body. However, Damia caught herself with a backflip.

  
  


"That was an excellent move, Princess," Damia got up dusting herself off.

  
  


"Thanks," Menne said. "I've been practicing."

  
  


"Damia! Menne!" Presley entered the sparring room waving a newspaper in his hand.

  
  


"What is it, oh Prince?" Damia asked.

  
  


Ja-Kal and Rath entered also. Rath, too, obviously had something in his hand which turns out to be an issue of this month's "Science" magazine. He was anxious to show it to Mennehotep.

  
  


"Oh, sorry!" Presley apologized when he saw what Damia and Menne was doing. "I didn't mean to interrupt your sparring."

  
  


"Oh, nonsense," Damia laughed. "What do you have there?"

  
  


"Take a look at this," the Prince said. Presley hands Damia the newspaper. Damia reads the front page. She gasps and drops the newspaper.

  
  


"What's wrong?" Menne asked her friend.

  
  


"The Swords of Ilkan have been found," Damia answered. "Well, at least one of them."

  
  


"What are the Swords of Ilkan?" Rath asked.

  
  


"Huh? What's going on?" Nefer-Tina asked as she and the others walked into the room.

  
  


"The Swords of Ilkan are very powerful swords. They are magical. One can open portals and the other can devastate armies. My mother and I hid them long ago," Damia explained. "If they fall into the wrong hands then the entire world is in trouble."

  
  


"So if Scarab or Kara gets their hands on them..." Ja-Kal began.

  
  


"Exactly," Damia nodded. "I think that it's best that we retrieve this one sword before Scarab or Kara do."

  
  


****************************************

  
  


Later, the Hot-Ra was streaking down the highway toward the museum. Inside were four armored passengers (Nefer-Tina in her Cat armor, Rath in his Cobra armor, Armon in his Ram armor, and Lyris in her Jackal armor) plus Presley. Riding beside the Hot-Ra was one of the Nileator jetcycles with Damia (in her Fox armor) at the controls. Flying above them was Ja-Kal (in his Hawk armor) and Menne (in her Ibis armor).

  
  


The seven armored figures crept into the museum. They found the display case where the sword was being displayed but the sword itself was missing!

  
  


"It's not here!" Damia said. She began to get nervous.

  
  


"Easy there girl," Nefer-Tina calmed her friend down.

  
  


"Look! What's that?" Armon pointed at a strange glowing red oval sphere as tall as a person a little ways from the display case.

  
  


"What do you think it is?" Lyris asked.

  
  


"Let's find out." Ja-Kal said. He, Menne, and Damia approached the glowing sphere with caution. At first it didn't seem to do anything threatening but, after a moment, the thing began to glow tremendously. Lightning like shafts snaked out and entwined Ja-Kal, Menne, and Damia, pulling the three of them inside.

  
  


"Damia! Menne! Ja-Kal!" Nefer-Tina shouted, leaping toward the sphere. But as she came in contact with it, the sphere shot an electrical charge through the Cat Guardian's body, making her scream in pain. She fell onto the floor with a grunt. Armon helped her back onto her feet.

  
  


"Ooooh. Remind me never to do that again." Nefer-Tina groaned.

  
  


"We have to get them back." Rath said.

  
  


**************************************** 

  
  


In another place, a lean figure watched the portal with interest. Something was obviously happening or else the portal wouldn't glow like that. Then with a flash of bright red light three figures appeared in front of the portal. They were very hesitant as they looked at their surroundings.

  
  


"Where are we?" Mennehotep asked.

  
  


"We're in another realm." Damia replied.

  
  


Suddenly, a group of Amazons surrounded the three mummies. Ja-Kal, Menne, and Damia immediately took defensive poses and drew their weapons. Each mummy took their own group of Amazons. The warrior women were easy to defeat. But, then a glowing white orb shot out of nowhere and hit Ja-Kal square in the chest, entrapping him in a high energy nearly-transparent sphere.

  
  


"Damia!" a voice shrieked from above. Damia looked up and saw an angry-looking Amazon leap at her, knocking her to the ground. Her eyes narrowed as she immediately recognized the woman with the scar across her temple and underneath her left eye.

  
  


"Ranee," she said coldly.

  
  


"Ha ha! It's been a long time, Damia." Ranee laughed at the downed guardian. "And you've aged terribly."

  
  


Just then Menne ran up to Damia and helped her to her feet. "Damia? What's going on? Who is this Amazon?" she demanded.

  
  


"She is Ranee. We were once friends long ago but Ranee started a war against a neighboring group of Amazons who apparently meant us no harm," Damia said.

  
  


"Yes, and I would've won if you'd have joined me," Ranee interrupted pointing a shining sword at the two girls. It was one of the Swords of Ilkan. "Take them prisoner," Ranee said to the group of Amazons.

  
  


****************************************

  
  


Rath cupped his hands together and a bright green energy sphere appeared. He let it grow as big as a basketball and then threw it straight at the portal. But as the green sphere hit it fizzled out as if it ran into a magical barrier, which it did.

  
  


"It didn't even phase the thing," Presley said.

  
  


"Well, it should have," Rath huffed.

  
  


Armon raised his golden arm and brought it down upon the portal, but the golden appendage bounced harmlessly off.

  
  


"Let me try," Lyris stepped forward and raised her scythe. Then, she brought it down upon the portal, which suddenly reacted and threw the Muse backwards into Armon with a blast of lightning.

  
  


"Well, that didn't work." Nefer-Tina replied.

  
  


**************************************** 

  
  


"How did you get the Sword of Ilkan?" Damia glared at Ranee although she was now in shackles. Menne was in the same situation and surrounded by Amazon warriors. Ja-Kal just watched silently from the sphere.

  
  


"Well, let's just say it was a fair catch." Ranee chuckled. "Although I have one sword I will not risk any more warriors to get the second one. I've lost too many already."

  
  


"You will never get your hands on the second sword," Damia growled and with one sweep of her right leg she knocked the warrior women off their feet. She leapt to her feet and rushed at Ranee. But Ranee was ready for her. She pointed the Sword of Ilkan at Damia. A bright, lime green energy blast shot out of the sword tip and hit Damia as she was in mid-run. She fell back onto the ground.

  
  


"I will get the second sword. For you, Damia, know where it is," said Ranee. Ranee then aimed the sword at Ja-Kal. "Or I will drain the life forces of your friend here."

  
  


"Don't listen to her, Damia. She--oooooh....." Ja-Kal calls out but an electrical surge through his body cuts him off.

  
  


"Ja-Kal!" Menne shouted.

  
  


Damia closed her eyes. She had to decide. Ja-Kal's life was on the line. Ranee would quickly kill him if she refused. I have to do this, she told herself. Damia opened her eyes again.

  
  


"I will retrieve the second sword," she gritted. Ranee was going to regret this, Damia decided from that point onwards.

  
  


"I'll go with you," Menne said.

  
  


Damia quickly turned toward the princess. "No. It's too dangerous."

  
  


Ranee aimed the Sword of Ilkan at the girls' shackles. They easily unclasped and fell to the ground. "She goes," said Ranee. "Two warriors are much better than one."

  
  


"Very well. Open the Realm of Ilkan."

  
  


Ranee raised the sword again and a scarlet red portal, similar to the one in the museum, appeared. Damia and Menne walked through, all the while glaring at Ranee.

  
  


"You won't get away with this, Ranee." Ja-Kal said.

  
  


"And what makes you think you can stop me, hmm?" Ranee laughed.

  
  


****************************************

  
  


It is the Realm of Ilkan. In a clearing a bright red light flashed, and in its place stood two female mummies in animalistic armor, a fox and an ibis.

  
  


"Damia. This place looks so...so..." Menne couldn't find the right word to describe the Realm they were now in.

  
  


"Desolate?" the Amazon supplied.

  
  


"Yes. So where is the Sword of Ilkan?"

  
  


"You see that statue above those trees over there?" Damia pointed with one claw to the north.

  
  


"Uh huh." Menne nodded. "It looks like a sphinx with wings."

  
  


"That's where the second Sword of Ilkan is hidden. And that's where we have to go."

  
  


They began to walk in that intended direction. It was actually a pretty long journey. First, they cut their way through thick brush. Then, they took the trees, thinking it would be more safer than on the ground. Menne nearly got tangled up in some vines, but Damia cut her free by using the blade on her spear. Finally, the two mummy girls stood at the foot of the Winged Sphinx.

  
  


"Damia, can you explain in little more detail who Ranee is and why she has it out for you?"

  
  


"Ranee and I were once friends long ago," Damia explained. "But, she was more interested in power than friendship. She got to use that power against a wandering clan of Amazons and invoked a war with them against our clan. She asked me to join her but I refused. She wants the Swords of Ilkan to take over all the Realms. My mother and I hid them from Ranee, but she, my mother, died after that." 

The two girls began to climb up the wall using the vines twined there.

  
  


"I'm so sorry about your mother. I didn't know," Menne said as Damia helped up onto the elevated platform leading to the entrance.

  
  


"That's all in the past, Menne. I failed my mother, but I won't fail again."

  
  


"What about Ja-Kal?"

  
  


"I won't fail him either."

  
  


They both climbed up to a design that looked sort of like an eye. They pushed inward and it revealed an entrance. The two mummies climbed inside.

  
  


"The second sword is just beyond that entrance there," Damia pointed with her spear.

  
  


****************************************

  
  


"There's the sword," said Menne eagerly, breaking into a run.

  
  


"Menne! Wait!" Damia shouted.

  
  


Suddenly, two huge spiked balls came swinging down toward Menne. She quickly ducked as one spiked ball passed over her. Damia threw her chakram at the balls, breaking the chains. The balls crashed to the ground beside Menne, and crumples into human bones scattered all about. Menne shrieked and crawls away from them.

  
  


"Be careful," Damia called out. "If one of those so much as touches you, your history."

  
  


Menne crawled back to Damia and sat up. "Sorry. I guess I wasn't that much careful." she looks up at her friend. "Are there any more traps here?"

  
  


"Not that I know of," Damia shook her head.

  
  


Menne approached the short, twisted pillar that held the sword. She just barely managed to touch the handle when sparks of pure energy flew out. Menne gasped, a steps back. Soon, they stood facing a gigantic being made of pure energy. Menne fired a blast of amethyst energy at the being but it just absorbed the blast.

  
  


"How can we fight something made of pure energy?" Menne asked. She barely avoided getting hit by a blast from the being, and hid behind a raised platform, joined shortly by Damia.

  
  


"What do we do?"

  
  


"I'll distract it." Damia says. "You get the sword."

  
  


"Sounds easy enough."

  
  


Quickly, Damia somersaulted out into the open and threw her chakram at the being. The silver weapon bounced off the being harmlessly. The being, angered by this, grabbed Damia by the waist and lifted her up into the air. At that moment Menne rushed out, unnoticed by the creature, and went for the sword. She took and aimed it at the being that held Damia. Suddenly, a bright, white energy blast shot from the blade and hit the being. It dropped Damia and exploded.

  
  


Menne walked over to her friend as she was dusting herself off.

  
  


"Sounds easy, huh?" Damia gazed slyly at Mennehotep.

  
  


"That was a joke, wasn't it?" Menne asked.

  
  


"Ooh! It happens every now and then," Damia said. "We...have a problem."

  
  


"Yeah. Like giving the sword to a maniac like Ranee."

  
  


"I have a plan that might get us both swords and save Ja-Kal," Damia said.

  
  


****************************************

  
  


Ja-Kal was beginning to get weak. His armor had already fizzled out because the sphere he was being held in was draining his powers. Also, Ranee had been taunting him,and he was getting sick of it. But when all hope was gone a portal suddenly appeared. The Hunter's hopes raised when Damia and the Princess appeared and with the second sword. They still had their armor on.

  
  


"Ranee. We have the second sword." Damia held the sword in front of her. "Now let Ja-Kal go."

  
  


"Give me the sword first," Ranee replied, holding up the other sword.

  
  


"That wasn't part of the deal," Menne protested.

  
  


"You dare defy me?!" Ranee became very angry.

  
  


"We'll fight for the swords." Damia finally declares plunging her sword into the ground. "No weapons."

  
  


"Very well," Ranee agrees, but points her sword at Menne. "But what about her?"

  
  


"Princess Mennehotep is a warrior of honor. She will not interfere," Damia says, not taking her eyes off Ranee.

  
  


Ranee finally plunged her sword into the ground as well and faces Damia. The two circled each other first. Ranee attacked first. She jump-kicked Damia and knocked her to the ground. But, Damia was up on her feet again and tripped Ranee with a sweep of her leg. She jumped up, intending to pin Ranee, but Ranee moved out of the way ans Damia landed on solid ground.

  
  


"Menne! Now!" Damia suddenly shouted.

  
  


Menne immediately ran to the sword that was near Ja-Kal's sphere and pulled it out. She blasted Ranee with it. That gave the evil Amazon a daze. Damia grabbed the other sword and created another portal, where it lead, no one knew. As Ranee finally picked herself up Damia jump-kicked and sent Ranee right into the portal. Then as quickly as she created it, Damia closed the portal.

  
  


As soon as Ranee disappeared, her Amazon followers ran away. Ja-Kal's sphere prison disappeared. He fell to his knees, weakened. Menne was quickly by his side.

  
  


"Are you alright?" Menne asked as she helped him up.

  
  


"I will be as soon as I recharge," Ja-Kal replied.

  
  


Then Menne noticed that the portal was getting smaller. She looked at Damia who just now picked up the other sword.

  
  


"Damia! The portal! It's closing!" Menne called.

  
  


Damia put the two swords against each other and aimed at the shrinking portal. A blast of white and lime green energy so powerful escaped that it made the portal grow to a gigantic size.

  
  


"Hurry! Take him to the other side." Damia said.

  
  


Ja-Kal disappeared through the portal. But Menne, her left foot halfway inside the portal, turned toward Damia, who was creating yet another portal.

  
  


"Damia! Come on! The portal won't stay open for long!" she called to her friend.

  
  


"I have to get rid of the swords once and for all," Damia called back.

  
  


Damia closed her eyes for a moment. "For you, Mother," she whispered to herself. She opened her eyes and threw the swords in the portal as it closed in on itself. Then she ran toward Menne who held her hand out to her. Their hands clasped.

  
  


"You did it, Damia," Menne said.

  
  


"No. We did it, my friend." Damia smiled.

  
  


The End.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. He Thing or a She Thing?

  


This is a work of Fiction. The characters of the Mummies Alive are the Property of DIC international. The Princess Kara and Princess Mennehotep are my own creations. Their feud is my own story-line. Thuthmoses III is based loosely on the historical figure of the great Pharaoh, and in no way is meant to be historically accurate, as the name Ankhenammut is my fictional name for him, and Mennehotep for Princess Nefru-Re. The Character of Lyris is property of the Goddess Mia, which I use out of respect and admiration for her. Damia, Girian, and Ranee are property of Sardra Rowan, and their feud is her story line, as are the references to Ilkan and the Sword of Ilkan, which I use with her gracious permission and enjoyment.

I do this for fun. If you wish to use Kara and Mennehotep in your stories, feel free. But give credit where credit is due. Enjoy

-Theresa E. Meyers aka Trynia Merin

It's a He Thing or a She Thing?

  
  


In Golden Gate Park, a strange series of picnickers spread out their blanket. Overhead the noonday sun peeked from behind clouds. Although one of them consumed most of the food, al had smiles on their faces.

Shortly, the tall thin figure rose from the ground, and wandered off into the strand of trees nearby. The small boy and the large one-armed man lay on their stomachs, listening raptly to the woman as she told a story. Delicate fingers caressed strings of a golden harp, quite ancient in design. "Apollo was angry at his sister Artemis for neglecting her duties. For the past few nights there was no moon. He suspected the Mighty Hunter Orion had distracted his sister's affections..."

To one side, a mighty hunter had set up a target fifty cubits distant. Beside him, Menne stood sideways, her hands fiddling with a long bow. Shaking hands fitted an arrow to the string, trying not to drop it. "That's it. Fit the arrow in place. Now, holding it there with one finger, slowly arc your arms up and forwards to the firing position." Ja-Kal urged. Carefully he watch her two arms cradle the bow as she swung her waist around. The bow twisted around in tandem, till it was vertical. For her credit she pulled the string back well, even though it seemed to take her some effort. Only two cubits from her now, Ja-Kal reached out his hands as if to hold her arms in the proper position. Yet he did not touch her.

"Now aim. Imagine a ray of Ra connecting your eye to that of the target. Take a deep breath, keep your one eye open... and let go!"

The arrow flew, and Menne's arm jerked with the twanging string. She winced as the string slapped against her bandaged chest. "Curses of Suteck," she snapped under her breath.

"Easy Menne," Ja-Kal soothed, as he checked the course of the arrow. It had not even hit the target. "The wolf does not bring down the mighty ram when it is only a cub..."

Out of the corner of his eye Presley watched the two of them. Lyris noticed his sudden diversion of attention, but didn't draw attention to it. "The love between Hunter and Goddess was sound. Apollo said that Artemis' love had blinded her aim. He challenged her to hit the a moving target far below..."

Nefer-Tina discreetly watched as Ja-Kal moved to within only 2 palms of the Princess. "Perhaps it will be easier if I guide your hands once," he said, standing right behind her. "Now, as before, stand with both feet the space of your shoulder. Point your right toe downrange, and brace the other perpendicular..."

He slipped his arms under hers, passing her the bow. "Got it? Good. Now, load..." She pulled out an arrow, and fitted it as before. But this time Ja-Kal's fingers enclosed around hers, his right hand helping her to hold the arrow in place. His left hand lay atop her bow hand, firmly clenched around her small fingers.

In tandem both hunter and Princess twisted their waists, simultaneously swinging the bow to the vertical position. Lyris' turquoise eyes registered their every move, even though she was thoroughly engrossed in the telling of her myth, "Apollo bet her she could not hit the speck floating far below in the water. Angry at his insult, the goddess fitted arrow to string, and pulled back..."

Fingers hooked around hers on the string, they pulled back. "Good, very good, Menne," he said, chin near her ear. "Feel the path in your mind that the arrow must take. Envision it hitting true its mark."

"She drew back, and let the arrow fly. Soft as a moonbeam it flew earthward...."

Armon's eyes widened as the suspense built. Lyris had him truly under her spell. Ja-Kal's gentle words seemed to tickle the back of Menne's neck, making her shiver. She struggled to keep her aim steady. Yet it was so hard, especially since Ja-Kal was so close to her physically. "Take a deep breath, aim, and fire..."

"But woe befell her when she discovered who it was... for she had slain her true love..."

"No!" cried Armon, leaping to his feet.

Distracted, Ja-Kal flinched. Menne let fly the arrow, shrieking as the Hunter pushed her forwards. The missile blazed right through the rim of the target, and back into the trees. "Oh, I'm sorry," she gasped. 

A few seconds later they heard a shout, "By Osiris!"

Everyone turned away from Lyris. All eyes fell right on Ja-Kal and Menne, who had lost their balance. They fell headlong forwards, still side by side. "Whoops," Ja-Kal gasped, pushing himself up.

"Of all the idiotic... irresponsible... I ask you!" cursed Rath as he stormed out of the stand of trees. The green eyes blazed with anger, and they all noticed he wasn't wearing his hat. He appeared far less imposing with the simple wrapped bandages about his scalp. In his other hand he clenched something.

"What's your problem?" asked Armon, annoyed at the interruption to Lyris' story.

"Somebody has some nerve shooting arrows like some barbarian!" Rath exploded, and whipped out his hat from behind his back. To everyone's amusement, an arrow had neatly bisected the headdress, close to the top. It looked like a ludicrous valentine; except instead of a heart that was pierced, it was Rath's hat.

Lyris and Nefer Tina burst out laughing. They couldn't help it.

"Too bad it wasn't a tiny bit lower," said Armon. "It might be an improvement."

"Who is responsible for this outrage?" Rath demanded, brandishing the evidence. 

"I am, I fear," said Menne, as Ja-Kal helped her to her feet. "I was practicing my archery..."

"With all due respect, what is a Princess doing learning to shoot?" sniffed Rath, as he extracted the arrow, trying not to tear the hat any more then necessary.

"I claim responsibility," said Ja-Kal, suppressing a grin. "It was my idea...."

"This belongs to you then," Rath snorted, and slapped the arrow into Ja-Kal's hand. "No thanks to you..."

"That's pretty talented," laughed Lyris. "You gotta admit not everyone could hit a target like that..."

"What silliness," Rath continued. "Really, your Majesty. Wasting your time with such frivolity when you could be learning something meaningful..."

"Hey, what's wrong with teaching her another weapon?" cut in Nefer-Tina.

"Rath, calm down," said Ja-Kal. "I said I accept responsibility...."

"What, just because I am a princess I shouldn't shoot a bow?" asked Menne, black eyes fixing into Rath's.

"Er, with all due Respect your Majesty," he continued. "Ja-Kal is the hunter. Why..."

"Easy, Menne," said Ja-Kal. "It's not worth the effort...

Menne's onyx eyes grew dark. Ancient Egyptian words escaped from her lips as she spread wide her fingers. Then with a curious pointing gesture lightening snaked from her fingertips. Two strokes sizzled inches from Rath's cheek in rapid succession. Everyone gazed speechless at the smoldering target. Rath's mouth dropped open without a sound as his eyes fixed on the remains of the bull's-eye. 

"I will not be underestimated by your limited views," she said coldly. Menne threw back her head, and turned towards the Sphinx. Proudly she strode away from the crowd.

"Limited... me," spluttered Rath as everyone glared at him. "Of all the..."

"Rath, can it already," snapped Nefer-Tina. "At least she didn't aim a bit lower..."

"Guys, give it a rest," sighed Lyris. "We're supposed to be having fun today, remember..."

"She's right," said Presley, chiming in. "Now can we all chill, and get back to the story?"

"I dunno," said Lyris. "That's pretty much it..."

"Aw, rats," sighed Presley. "And it was just getting good."

"Just as well," said Ja-Kal. "Armon was rather excitable..."

"He wasn't the only one," said Nefer-Tina quietly, to Lyris. "Maybe one of us had better go after her..."

"Or apologize to her Majesty?" said Ja-Kal, nodding towards Rath.

"But my hat..."

"You're such a great sorcerer," said Ja-Kal. "You fix it..." Gathering up his archery equipment, he stalked away.

"Nice going, Rath," snorted Armon. Gathering up the picnic blanket, the Fighter threw it over his shoulder. He wandered off after the Princess and Ja-Kal. Nefer-Tina still glared at Rath as she too walked away. 

"But I... never meant to ..." he spluttered as everyone left him there alone. "Oh, for the Love of Thoth!"

Angrily he hurled his hat to the ground, and stormed off. Presley sighed, and kicked at the ground. So much for having fun and trying to unwind. Lyris carefully picked up the discarded garment, and urged Presley on. 

"Geez," muttered Presley. "What is with Rath? He still can't lay off Princess Minne!"

"Old habits die hard," said Lyris, laying a hand on his shoulder as they walked along.

"I still think he has a thing for her..." said Presley.

"A what?"

"A thing... you know... a crush?"

"Oh?" said Lyris, one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry," said Presley. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," Lyris sighed, as she looked over Rath's hat. The damage wasn't that bad. Surely it wouldn't take but a bit of felt here and there to make it as good as new.

* * *

Kara's eyes darted over the ancient symbols. It had been all she could do to try and escape from Scarab's place when he had done his awful deed of capturing Damia. Yet when she had returned, the Master of the house was not present. This had given her ample time to peruse the Document chamber, where Scarab kept miles of scroll parchments centuries old.

The recent drain in her powers was infuriating. There had to be a way to restore them to their former glory. Still he was able to keep a tenuous hold on her, for she could not quite break free from his chambers. Always the Shabti would come after her, and bring her back kicking and screaming. There would be the usual placating, and then the counter offers.

She was lower in power than she wanted him to believe. Oh how she'd tolerated his hair-brained schemes these past few months. And tolerated the arrogance as he kept her out of the scrolls. Now she felt on the verge of a breakthrough. Her finger traced the hieroglyphics for dimensional doors. Was it because Bastet had been banished that her powers had slowly faded? Mennehotep's own powers were almost gone in their first battle. In their second they'd decayed considerably to nothing. And Kara's own sorcery had dwindled. All the spells she had so carefully memorized had slipped away. That was why she sought Chondra. To regain her lost special spells.

Chondra had taught her a precious little. But she was sent back to the Western gate before Kara could ask her any more. But there had to be a way of reversing the decay. She could think of no rational cause for Mennehotep and her own power drains. But she had an answer.

The spell was ancient. Before her time, and even before that of Khufu and Menkare. A spell of Restoration. It would guarantee that all lost and hidden talents would be brought to the surface; Mighty gods of earth and sky

Bring to the mind's front which was once denied

Unearth hidden memory snatches

Unlock magic's hidden caches.

Open doors once shut to me!

By the power of my great family!

Spirit and mind

Be whole, no longer to oneself denied.

By the familial ties 

Imparting courage and strength to the wise.

All strength debts canceled

All handicaps gone, the field is leveled...

But what was this? A stipulation. Most Egyptian magic had catches. Spells weren't always all powerful. There was a price. Even with the Time Scroll, there was a cost. It was far too powerful for one wizard to control. And this spell was no different. For included in the verses was a line regarding family. And all strife revealed be reconciled.

Restoration of one's self meant restoration of one's family, anyone afflicted.. And Mennehotep was family! But if that was a possible risk, let it be so.

Eagerly she set to work on the potion. Scarab had a well stocked larder of them.

* * *

It was all Mennehotep could do not to smash the various jars containing potions in her room in the Sphinx. She wanted enough distance between herself and the others, so that they wouldn't come after her. Inevitably the door thumped as someone knocked.

"Oh, go away," she grumbled.

"Are you okay?" came Nefer-Tina's voice.

"Please... just go away," said Mennehotep. "I... don't want to talk to anyone just yet..."

"But Menne!" cried Nefer-Tina.

"I'm sorry. Just... go," she sobbed, unable to control the angry tears that slipped from her eyes. Her bandaged fist smashed into the table. Fortunately the ancient Egyptian furniture withstood her fury.

A few minutes later she heard another soft knocking. "Who... is it?" she sniffed, wiping away tears. Her face seemed saturated with them by now. Slowly she lifted her face from the table where she'd rested it on folded arms. A hard table held no judgements. It would support whatever was put upon it.

"It's me, Damia," said a familiar voice.

"D...Damia?" she stammered, crossing the room toward the door. "I... thought you weren't coming today..."

"Just stopped by for a visit," said she. "Can I come in, girlfriend?"

"Yes," she decided. Perhaps Damia would understand the tide of anger she now felt, towards the world in general.

"I heard you had a little showdown with the Scribe again," said Damia, as she came into Menne's chamber.

"That's pretty much it," sighed Mennehotep. "I suppose it was justified, since I ruined his hat."

"Wasn't your fault," said Damia. "Besides, stuff happens. He just was in the way, that's all..."

"He embarrassed me in front of everyone else, and Ja-Kal tried to protect me, and it was just too much..."

"I know," said Damia, putting arms around Mennehotep. "Hey, believe me I know."

For a time Menne lay her head on the Amazon's sturdy shoulder. Damia stroked her back with one hand, soothing her as any remaining tears fell.

"You'd think they'd know by now not to mess with you," said Damia. "After all the things you've done to help..."

"Yes," said Mennehotep, with a slight laugh. "I just get so frustrated sometimes with all of them. And Nefer-Tina was just trying to help, and I shut her out..."

"She understands," said Damia. "Who do you think sent me up here?"

"Oh, I should apologize to her, and thank her..."

"She gets it. And Ja-Kal is hoping you're okay..."

"That's sweet of him," sniffed Menne, wiping her eyes on her bandages. 

"Yeah. Let's go down, and stick our noses in. Gotta do it sometime..."

"I don't know if I feel like it," Mennehotep said. "I do want to apologize to Rath, even if he was a .."

"Jerk?" supplied Damia.

"That's the word the Prince would use. But I'm just so tired sometimes of always having to clear the air with him..."

"Hey, let him sweat for a change," said Damia. "You don't owe him anything, after all, he got out of control, and you were calm..."

"I'm going to take a nap, and think on it," said Mennehotep. "Could you just do me one favor?"

"Anything, girlfriend," said Damia.

"Give this to Ja-Kal," said Menne, quickly scribbling hieroglyphs on a piece of scrap papyrus. "Just to let him know I'm all right..."

"Sure thing," said Damia, taking the note. "Sleep tight!"

Yawning she backed into her sarcophagus, and crossed her arms over her chest. By itself the lid closed, shutting her into a protective cocoon of darkness. Mennehotep felt the most safe here, insulated from the weirdness and harsh realities of the new time. There was a centering which could occur here, that happened in few other places. Slowly she let sleep have free reign.

Back down the alley of memory lane she wandered. Deeper and deeper she sank like a stone into the sea of remembrance. Far back to trace the memories of childhood. It was so easy to see herself back there, in her Mother's court so many centuries ago: 

Mennehotep opened her eyes, and blinked hard as the rays of Ra blazed through the columns with his full glory. Her hands slung around the cool marble of the pillar as she dodged his view. With a shriek of laughter the young Princess whirled around the column. Gaining momentum from the spin, she released and flew forwards. "I will get you," his voice laughed.

"My brother must be an even greater warrior to catch me!" she laughed. Her golden sandals pounded the stone floors as she heard his own footsteps echoing behind her. 

Eagerly Thuthmoses raced after Mennehotep, a bow and arrows in hand. He was sixteen, his hair shaven save the remaining princely lock that characterized his station. "I did not come for a mere visit just to have you slip away again, Nefru-re!"

"Same to you, Ankhenammut!" she yelled back at him. He winced at the publicly known name, much preferring his Son of Ra name given by his own father.

She doubled back, and glanced left and right. There was none to be seen. With a slight laugh she thought she had eluded him. Then she took two steps, and bumped smack into him. Laughing he grabbed her, and started to tickle her ferociously. Squealing she retaliated, her fingers going right for his bare midriff. "Ah, no fair!" he laughed, hugging his side with one hand to protect his flank. "That's the worst spot!"

With combined laughter they tumbled backwards, crashing into the floor. Mennehotep landed square in his lap, still unable to see past the tears of laughter. Still guffawing the Prince lay full back on the floor at the base of a mighty pillar. "I have conquered the mighty Prince!" she laughed, as his arms wrapped her close in a big hug.

"That you have, my Princess Nefru-re!" he chortled, trying to sit up. But somehow he couldn't regain his balance, and fell backwards again. 

"How I have missed you, my Prince," she said, still sitting in his lap. "You have all the amusement... going off to war with your mighty armies..."

"Mother likes it just that way," said he, looking up at her onyx black eyes. Propped up on his elbows he continued to look at her, but suddenly the Princess felt her face flushing with blood. Something about the look in those soft eyes made her giddy and nervous. Thuthmoses III, Prince of Egypt and great warrior had already proven his military skills in the Academy where he spent most of his time. Riding in chariots with his reins tied to his waist, his mighty bow raised for the kill. Yet here he was at her mercy, looking doe eyed at the silly Princess like some lovesick...

Wait. She thought of the word, and shivered. That same look that her mother gave to her beloved teacher Sehnmut was in his eyes! Her little heart pounded. Dare she think the Prince would love her? And not her older sister or any other lady of the Court?

Slowly they picked themselves up, and dusted themselves off. "You have grown so fast," said he, resting a hand on her chin. "I scarce believed it was you..."

"It's only been four years," said she. Already they'd begun to dress her more like a Lady of the court. 

"I chased you... because I have something for you... something I captured in the faraway land of Punt..."

"Punt is only a legend," she pouted. "You have nothing in your hand."

"Ah, you are wrong," said he, eyes bright. For his hand passed behind his back. 

Menne tried to grab whatever he held, but he kept dodging her probing hands. "Ah, not yet... guess what it is..."

"You are cruel," she pouted, sticking her lip forwards. "Making me happy, then playing your games..."

"Close your eyes," said the Prince. "Ah, no peeking."

"Guess?"

"I cannot say," said she, feigning ignorance. She heard something clinking lightly. Slowly she felt a flat band being slipped over her hair.

She blinked her eyes open. To stare at a polished bronze mirror. A stranger's face peered back at her in it's golden surface. The dark eyes were traced with kohl, and blinked. On either side of the curved full face were the scarlet wings of the ibis. They sloped gracefully up into the flat band of an amethyst studded tiara. A spray of the same feathers was thrust into a hole in the front of the band. They were real scarlet ibis feathers...

"Ooh..." she squealed. "I had no idea..."

"Feathers for a rare bird," said he, leaning over in a bow. 

"You must not bow to me, my Prince," laughed she, leaning up on tiptoes. Quickly she pecked his cheek with a quick kiss. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"You honor the son of Pharaoh with your gratitude," smiled he. She could tell a blush was forming on his angular face, with its broadening nose and thick full lips. Quite like his grandfather he looked. A fine statue. She could imagine the statue someday that would sit outside a grand temple.

Her ancestor Thuthmoses I had such features. It was said the Prince and Queen Hatshetsup both had his fire. There had been many Princes when her Mother was a Princess such as she. But only one could be Pharaoh. And he really wasn't her brother. Not in the true sense of the word. He was the son of one of her mother's brothers. A distant cousin. Perhaps there was a chance...

* * *

Lyris carried the mended garment in her hands. She winked at Nefer-Tina as they passed each other in the Grand Chamber. "So where is the fearless Scribe now?" asked Lyris.

"Sulking in his lab," said Nefer-Tina. "The temp in there must be fifty below..."

"Maybe this will cheer him up," said Lyris. 

"Oh cool! You fixed it!"

"Yeah. Poor Menne. He sure was hard on her..."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of, how is she?"

"Wouldn't talk to me. Or Ja-Kal. But I called Damia. Maybe she was able to..."

"Yeah. They seem to understand each other real well. It's like there's this side of her you or I can't reach. But Damia can."

"If ya think about it, we're tight like that too," said Nefer-Tina. "Maybe it's age or something..."

"I guess," said Lyris. "Makes sense."

* * *

Mennehotep's eyes flickered open. It was very dark and close within the sarcophagus. Gently she pushed free the lid, and stepped out. Night had fallen in all Net's glory. The spangled stars peeked in through the small rectangular window of her chamber. The ache of centuries rung her breast. Slowly she felt the memories surfacing. Ever since that day that her sister had arisen, she had not remembered. Not remembered till mere months ago.

Ankhenammut. Thuthmoses. Two names for the same man. A man who knew her heart for as long as she could remember. As a foster brother, a Prince, great leader of armies, and as Pharaoh, her Husband. What plagued her is that she had no image of him! Or did she! Suddenly the need to find some shred of the man she'd loved overcame her trepidation. Slowly she picked up the various objects that stood in the room. Her hands found a small sphinx carving, in black oolitic marble. The features she had so long forgotten were all there, in this small image of him. How many times had she seen the statue of Thuthmoses III in the museum, and not recalled it was her own husband, because of Chontra's curse? 

A sudden feeling of dread washed over her, and she leaned against the paneled wall. "What... in the name of Isis," she breathed, even though she had no brains in her head to intake the air. The chill spread over her necrotic body with the ease of a rash. Her eyes just glimpsed the familiar three stars of Osiris. And to their left the star that was his wife. Its light seemed to pierce right into her soul and mind.

Quickly she rushed down the stairs. The queer feeling continued, washing over her whole body. Menne gasped, and writhed, tumbling headlong downwards. She only stopped to wonder why of all times did she now dream of her husband? In all the long months she'd never had a crystal clear recollection. Yet now the memories flooded into her mind's eye with the rapidity of the flooding Nile. What had been a steady trickle of facts about her family now was a merciless deluge.

"Great Isis, are you okay?" Damia asked, standing over her in concern. Menne's eyes opened as she stared up into the Amazon's wizened blue face. She was aware of something supporting her arms and back. Blue eyes glanced anxiously down into hers, from the strips of bandages on the Hunter's face. Still her fingers clenched around the small sphinx image tightly.

"Ja-Kal," she gasped. "Damia? What am I doing down here! The last thing I recall was falling down the stairs..."

"You gave me a nasty fright," said Ja-Kal sternly, as he helped her to her feet. "You were out for a good half hour!"

"What?" she asked. Damia nodded her head to insist it was true.

"Oh," she gasped. "It's all so clear now! I remember!" She put a hand to her head as the memories settled into their proper place. As a dream settles when you are about to wake.

She seized Damia and hugged her tight. Grabbing Ja-Kal by the front of his bandages, she kissed him full on the mouth. So unexpected was this he almost fell over in surprise.

"Remember?" said Ja-Kal, a bit confused, as he held her at arm's length. But the bright radiance in her eyes was startling. The amethyst in her pendant flared brightly now, as if winking to life as a star.

"The spells, the incantations!" she cried. Whirling away she gestured in a semicircle over her head. Instantly a small sandstorm whirled about her head, culminating in a shower of sparks that ebbed from her fingertips. Then, spreading her arms out she seemed to float in midair for a few seconds before lowering herself to the chamber floor once more.

"What in the name of Horus?" Ja-Kal gasped, rubbing his mouth where she had kissed him. There was a faint soothing tingle on his lips that had never been there before... when they had last...

Rath and Lyris came running from the side laboratory. Armon, Nefer-Tina also came. Before him Rath brandished his ankh, a look of total panic on his face. "Ja-Kal!" he cried. "There's been a huge power surge in the astral plane! As if a massive force were suddenly released! Surely Kara must have resurfaced..."

Ja-Kal stared at Mennehotep, who now gripped his hands in her excitement. "Er, Rath, I hate to tell you this..." 

"She got her powers back, you dunce!" said Damia, shaking her head. "Why does Scarab have to be automatically behind every hiccup you read on that thing!"

"She... that's terrible..."

"No, the Princess," snapped Ja-Kal. "Princess Mennehotep! Not Princess Kara!"

"The p-princess?" gasped Rath, just then noticing Mennehotep. She placed hands on her hips, and faced him. There was a mixed look in the dark eyes as they met his. Tension filled the room as there was complete silence.

"How can you be so certain that is the case?" Rath asked. There was an audible gasp from Damia.

"You dare question her judgment?" asked Ja-Kal, a bit peeved. But something did seem a bit suspect about her sudden cure.

"Believe me, I should know, Scribe," said Mennehotep. Carefully she put the statue of Thuthmoses down on a nearby table. With but a gesture suddenly water formed a small cloud over the scribe's head, and it began to rain. Indoors!

"Great Thoth!" he exclaimed. "It took years for me to learn that trick..."

"That's the first time in a while you've acknowledged my skills in magic," said she. Quickly the cloud vanished as suddenly it had appeared.

"But your Majesty, when I examined you when you first lost your powers... I had determined that there was little probability of them returning..."

"They seem there now," said Damia.

"That... is wonderful of course," said Rath, trying to be diplomatic. "But... there could be considerable danger from such a sudden resurgence..."

"What do you mean?" asked Lyris, a bit confused.

"He does have a point," said Ja-Kal, folding his arms suddenly. "This is rather unexpected. Usually the wolf's leg does not knit overnight after his fight with the bear. He must hunt successively larger and larger prey."

"How can you be sure that you have your full powers back on your own?" Rath asked. "Sudden spontaneous reversion to full power is not impossible, but it is rather suspect."

"I am very certain," said she, and gestured. JA-Kal and Rath floated six feet above the chamber floor. He gasped, astonished.

"Besides, I have slowly been regaining my abilities over time. Or have you been too full of yourself to notice?"

"I must admit that you have mastered some of the spells I have taught you. But the displays of sorcery I first saw in your initial encounter with Kara would take years of relearning to master... oh my!"

"I'm convinced!" Ja-Kal cried. "Menne... would you kindly..."

"Do you mind?" asked Rath, a bit cross still. "Put me down at once!"

"Whatever you say," said Mennehotep. Ja-Kal floated gently to the floor, and Rath plummeted like a stone. 

"What I meant to say," said Rath, rubbing his backside as Lyris helped him to stand. "Was that this might merely be a side effect of some greater catastrophe. Perhaps a spell cast by your sister, or Scarab... to gain more power, and it's had a side effect..."

"Is my getting my powers back a catastrophe?" asked Mennehotep, her hands on her hips.

"No... but I mean... er..."

Anger flared up in her. She wanted to apologize, but all she remembered was the times that he underestimated her power. Yes he had tried to teach her. But the struggle it took for her to relearn the spells seemed the norm. Here was the complete opposite. Nothing seemed beyond her now.

"Rath, I think you owe her an apology," said Ja-Kal, facing Rath.

"Me? But I wasn't the idiot who let her use my bow! Look at what happened to my hat! If it had been any lower..."

"Guys, shut up," snapped Nefer-Tina. "Stop acting like babies!"

"Me an idiot?" snapped Ja-Kal. "At least I know how to conduct myself in front of a princess..."

"You a master of court etiquette, don't make me laugh! You have a lot to learn about people skills!..."

"What people skills?" asked Ja-Kal. "The Princess just happens to get her powers back, and all you can think about is that it's the side effect of some catastrophe!"

"Well it might be! How can we be sure it's permanent this time.... what if she tried using her powers, and they suddenly faded again!"

Thunder crashed through the chamber as she raised her hands. A strobe of lightening lit up Rath and Ja-Kal's faces as they stopped cold. "That does it!" screamed Mennehotep, hands over her ears. "I've had quite enough of this petty bickering!" 

"But your Majesty!" they both said, turning to her.

"No! For weeks and months I've tolerated your stupid arguments! Allowed both of you to speak on my behalf! But it ends now! I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions!"

"I meant no offense," Rath said, trying to be diplomatic. "If this is about this morning, I'm terribly sorry... my behavior was inexcusable..."

"Too late for that, dummy," muttered Damia. "You should have apologized when you had the chance..."

"Please, Menne... your Majesty," said Ja-Kal softly. "I have to admit Rath does have a point. There was little chance of recovery after your... drain. Just because your powers have returned this time doesn't mean they will stay..."

"If you think my powers are so unreliable, perhaps there is some other place they are better used," said Mennehotep quietly. Slowly she turned away, drawing in a huge sigh.

"What are you saying?" asked Ja-Kal. "Menne?"

"Perhaps it is time I seek refuge elsewhere," said Mennehotep. "Ever since I came there have been dissonances..."

"That's not true," insisted Lyris. "We always get into arguments..."

"And you have given so much to us," said Damia.

"I have brought greater dangers than Scarab upon you," said Mennehotep. "My sister among them. And I have fought them all with your help. But what was the cost of my enlisting your aid? Arguments between Rath and Ja-Kal. Between Lyris and Rath. And even..."

"But that's part of life," said Lyris. 

"I cannot live like this anymore," said Mennehotep. "I am perfectly capable, and always being underestimated. Living with ancient prejudices and mind-sets in a time of great wonders..."

"But we don't..." said Ja-Kal, reaching for her shoulder. Mennehotep hugged herself and stepped aside.

"I... I have to get away from here... and think!"

"You cannot leave!" cried Rath.

"Oh?" said she, turning on him. "And who are you? My husband that you could lay such restrictions on a Princess... no a Queen of Egypt! How presumptuous you are!"

"Of all the confounded arrogance," he shot back. "After all I have done for you..."

"Take your arrogance and walk to the Western gate with it!" she shouted at Rath. "Along with your platitudes and your scrolls!"

"Menne please," said Ja-Kal, grasping her shoulders. "This is not the way..."

"No, don't patronize me, Hunter!" she shouted, pushing him away. "I must fight my own battles!" 

"Why... what!" he gasped.

"The bird has learned to fly once more, Ja-Kal!" she said sadly, clearly trying to phrase her words as one of his own sayings. "Her wings are mended! You cannot always protect me, Ja-Kal."

Mennehotep strode away regally, then turned to face them one last time. "I am grateful for your help and protection of me, all of you. But I fear this is where we must part..."

"Please," said Ja-Kal, rushing forwards. His hand closed around her arm."You must not go..."

"Why ever not, Hunter?" she asked.

"Because..." he stammered, hunting for the right words. "I need... I mean... we need you?"

"You already have a sorcerer, and a leader," said Mennehotep calmly. With gentle firmness she pried Ja-Kal's fingers from her arm. No anger graced her features as she retrieved the small statue, and walked towards her chamber.

* * *

The vast influx of power poured into Kara. She had not felt so energized since the time she first put on the amulet and invoked the power of Bastet. In her mind Kara could see Scarab approach. It would not be long before he came back here, and discovered her here. If only there was some way she could escape. Chondra had once taught her about teleportation. It was a difficult spell to master. Even for her. But she recalled being able to do it once. Open a dimensional portal. But there was little guarantee of the end place.

"Open doors to eternity,

Choose one for my egress

Breach time and space,

Let me slip from hence!"

Reality seemed to fold as Kara's hands gestured. A headache sprang into her mind. It took so much energy to control this spell. And she was still an intermediate sorceress. A reddish light formed into an ellipsoidal shape. Kara gritted, sweat pouring down her brow. Had to open the doors to the other dimension. So she could pass through. But she should have disappeared in smoke! Something seemed to weaken. As if someone was hammering at the fabric of another reality, struggling to push through. Her spell had weakened the space, but had failed to make a door. But she could sense another powerful force pushing through.

"Come out! Reveal yourself!" shouted Kara gesturing all the more. A blaze of lightening shot out of the oval, expanding it to full size. A blade seemed to slit space, and a light flooded through. Kara watched in amazement as a figure struggled to pull itself out.

Kara gripped the hands of the figure, pulling hard. Somehow she sensed a kindred spirit, yearning for freedom. In its hand it held a glittering sword of great power.

"Free... at last!" thundered the woman as she collapsed onto Kara. Shaking herself, she rose to her feet, and glanced down at the Egyptian woman in the white gauze gown.

"And you are the one I have to thank for my freedom," she said, glancing at Kara. Kara rose to her feet, and faced the stranger. Cruel eyes flashed with a similar light. "Foolish one. You will die...":

"I think not," said Kara, raising her hands to deflect a blast of fire. Shrieking the woman sent another blast. Kara transformed to her Lioness armor, and leapt on the woman.

"Ah, a worthy adversary," said the woman, struggling hard against Kara.

"Why did you attack me?" Kara asked, flipping her over. Her eyes registered the long scar over the woman's face.

"Your face is the face of power," Kara said.

"I could say the same. You are no weakling. I can sense the anger in you..."

"I am Princess Kara. She whose mother's name was erased from history by a man!"

"Really?" sniffed the newcomer. "I am a princess too. I am Ranee, she who would rightly rule the Amazons..."

"I have heard of you," said Kara, inclining her head. Slowly the two broke apart, panting. "And had much admiration for you. I fought to rule Egypt rightly, as the eldest, but was pushed aside by fools who did not respect me. Your legends inspired me to fight back against my weakling brother."

"Really," said Ranee. The gleam in her eyes mirrored Kara's own. "And what happened?"

"I was betrayed by my sister Mennehotep..."

"Mennehotep?" hissed Ranee. "Did you say Mennehotep?"

"She is my sister, and my sworn enemy."

"I'm beginning to like you more already," said Ranee, grinning wickedly. 

"You know her, obviously," said Kara.

"She and her little friend destroyed my plans... to recover the swords of Ilkan. They will pay."

"Little friend?"

"Damia," she spat.

"Ah, that vixen," said Kara. "She almost took my head off! I wish to see her crushed." 

"What say to an alliance?" asked Kara. "You and I? I wish to destroy Mennehotep, and you wish to destroy this little friend..."

"Agreed," said Ranee. "Where are we now?"

"Scarab's fortress. I suggest we get out of here before that idiot Scarab returns," said Kara. "If you wish that is..."

"Scarab," she laughed. "He is a fool. With our combined powers we could easily destroy him..."

"Why waste the energy," said Kara. "I have a place you and I can attack from with ease..."

"Then let us be off," said Ranee. In her hand she brandished the sword, and sliced to the side. A portal, much smaller this time was created. Together the amazon and the lioness stepped through. 

* * *

Damia shook her head at Ja-Kal and Rath. She gathered her weapons from the wall. "Where are you going?" Ja-Kal asked. She never took all her weapons down before. Not unless she was leaving!

"Someone needs to keep her out of trouble," said Damia. "And besides, she does have a point."

"So you're leaving too?" asked Ja-Kal. "That's it? Because of one argument that doesn't involve you..."

"It does involve me, when it comes to Mennehotep's well being," said Damia, as she hunted for other personal effects.

"I have to admit," said Nefer-Tina. "You both have been at each other's throats lately. When are you two going to stop the macho thing?"

"What?" they both said, glaring at her.

"I mean, give me a break!" said Nefer-Tina. "When was the last time you really stopped and appreciated all us women do around here?"

"She's right," said Damia, placing her spears and clef blades into her sarcophagus. Crossing over to the wardrobe, she began to pull various outfits down from their hangers. 

"How so?" asked Rath, arms folded across his chest. Soft footsteps indicated the presence of the Muse.

"All you guys do is yell at each other when you try and solve your problems..." said Lyris. To Rath's horror she carried a whole armful of art supplies and scrolls. "And you were talking about the Princess right in front of her face. That's pretty rude in my book."

"And not to mention that she should have some say in things once and a while," said Damia. "You did go a bit ape when she went out on her own after Trynia."

"That again?" asked Ja-Kal. "I was concerned for her safety..."

"She was justified in that," said Rath. "After all it was her own guardian..."

"We almost lost Nefer-Tina," said Ja-Kal.

"You're just feeling insecure, because she might be a better leader than you even," said Nefer-Tina suddenly, tossing a bunch of her own clothes into her sarcophagus.

"What in Ra's name does that mean?" asked Ja-Kal, getting angry.

"Oh come on! You remember when we switched bodies, and you said something about 'a mere woman' leading the Guardians? Well, here is one, and she kicks Tut!"

"She is a Princess," said Rath.

"Yeah. That too. But at least she's not a stuck up snob," said Damia to Rath. 

"Yeah Rath," said Nefer-Tina. "And the thought of anyone leading the Guardians who's a woman makes you scared! You didn't like the thought of me taking over when Ja-Kal wasn't around!"

"When was this?" asked Ja-Kal, really feeling lost.

"What has got into you?" asked Armon, wondering why the women suddenly were packing everything as they were talking.

"I'll tell you," said Nefer-Tina. "Common sense. If Menne wants to go, let her go! What's the harm in her leaving to cool off for a while?"

"Someone else had better go after her too," said Lyris. "I've volunteered myself. It's funny that Damia and I were thinking the same thing..."

"Lyris, why?" asked Rath, holding his hands out to the Muse. He stepped into her way to block her from leaving.

"She's my friend," said Lyris, elbowing Rath aside. "And she does have a point. You don't really appreciate us girls."

"But I thought you of all the women would be the most sensible..." he sputtered.

"Nefer?" said Lyris, dropping her stuff into her sarcophagus. Slowly she upended it, and placed it on a luggage schlepper.

"Count me in," said Nefer-Tina. Arms around each other's shoulders, they turned to their packing.

"But you can't go!" said Ja-Kal. "What about the Prince? You have a sacred duty."

"We'll be protecting him too," said Nefer-Tina, taking one end of Lyris' sarcophagus as the Muse lifted it. "But we'll do it our way!"

"And that doesn't mean we have to stay in the same place as you clods to do it," said Lyris.

"Now wait a minute! Lyris, be reasonable!" Rath cried, rushing after them as they headed to the garage. Armon made little move to interfere as the girls carried case after case. As a matter of fact he grabbed a whole stack and trotted it out for them.

"Nefer-Tina," cried Ja-Kal, as he rushed after Rath. "Please, think about what you are doing! We must be a team!"

"No, absolutely not!" said Rath. "You cannot take the Hot-Ra!" 

"Wrestle you for it, big boy!" Nefer-Tina laughed as they loaded their stuff inside the vehicle.

"But where are you running off to?" asked Ja-Kal.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out," said Damia, putting her sarcophagus beside Nefer-Tina's. Grunting, she tried to lift it. Nefer-Tina pulled and tugged, and they managed to get it wedged into the second set of seats.

"I dare you to drive away with me standing here!" Rath cried, flailing his arms wide as Nefer-Tina started the motor. "Do you hear me! You are not leaving!"

"Nefer-Tina!" shouted Ja-Kal. "Don't cut yourself off from us! It doesn't have to be like this..."

"Don't play chicken with me," she laughed, and revved the engine. Rath stood resolute, till he realized she was seriously going to pull out. At the last moment he jumped clear as the Hot-Ra rolled away.

"They're really gone," said Armon, watching the dust cloud as it receded into the distance.

"Thank you for that brilliant observation," Rath grunted, picking himself up from the stone floor. He dusted himself off, and snorted.

"Well, you made a botch up of that," snorted Rath, glaring at Ja-Kal. "I didn't see you doing anything to stop them!"

"Me? You were the one who made a fool of yourself..."

"Aw guys, give it up," groaned Armon, shaking his head. 

* * *

In the back of an old computer warehouse Nefer-Tina pulled up. "This is the address Menne gave for her," she remarked.

"Yeah," said Damia. They were all dressed in street clothing now as they slipped out of the Hot Ra. The strange dingy neighborhood suddenly rose oppressively around them. 

"What a dump," muttered Nefer-Tina.

"Were you expecting the royal palace?" asked Damia, walking over to the steel shuttered door. Already the stars were out on the fine night. Raising her amulet, she spoke into it.

"How do we even know where Menne is?" asked Lyris of Damia.

"I had a hunch, as she was leaving. You see, I had a message a few days ago, from Trynia."

"Trynia?" asked Lyris, excited. "She contacted you?"

"Yeah. Told me her address. Was just checking in on Mennehotep. I naturally told the princess. And this seemed to be the first place she'd come."

"Makes sense," said Nefer-Tina, as the door swung upwards with a rattle. A familiar figure stood in the doorway. There was a glint of gold on one cheek as she strode forwards.

"Trynia!" cried Damia running to her. Eagerly she hugged the anthropologist.

"What a surprise," said Trynia. "Great to see you all again!"

Lyris and Nefer-Tina rushed over to greet her. "Wait a minute, one question at a time" said Trynia. "I suggest you pull that conspicuous vehicle in her before the neighbors start to talk."

Nefer-Tina pulled the Hot-Ra inside the vast space. The steel garage door slid shut with a bang. Trynia waved, and large flourescent lights flickered on. It was an ordinary warehouse, packed with boxes and plastic draped objects.

"However did you get this place?" asked Nefer-Tina in amazement.

"I developed connections," said Trynia. "I took a job as a computer programmer. Sold a few artifacts, and got the money to rent this place as a ordering facility. Moved my operations here..."

"To fix your time machine?" asked Lyris.

"Yeah. And some other projects."

"Is the Princess here?" asked Nefer-Tina.

"Yes. Somehow she knew you'd come after her," said Trynia, reaching for the sarcophagi in the Hot-Ra. Before anyone could help her she'd stacked two atop each other, and balanced them to carry them in. Lyris and Damia wrestled with the remaining one, of the Fox as she shouldered them into place against one wall in the adjoining office.

* * *

Kara and Ranee materialized close to the Museum. Overhead Net spread her spangled body. Ranee sheathed the glittering sword on the holster slung cross her shoulder. She turned, her long blond hair like pale gold in the moonlight. "Such a world as this," she breathed. "To conquer..."

"I agree," said Kara, deactivating her armor. She gestured, and conjured up her blue leather jacket with matching miniskirt and black stockings. "But you are conspicuous in that outfit. I would suggest something a bit more of this world."

"Like this?" said Ranee, and gestured. Before her Kara glanced appreciatively at the ensemble. She wore long loose bell-bottomed pants with high stack heeled boots. Her long hair hung straight round her shoulders. The striped spaghetti strapped shirt showed off her well muscled arms. Still her metal bracelets encircled her arms. 

"Yes," said Kara. "Very fetching. Good sense of style."

"We aren't here for a fashion show," said Ranee. "But it doesn't hurt."

"I sense something familiar," said Kara. "How about you?"

Ranee grinned evilly as she glanced at the Museum in the darkness. "The scent of walking dead, you mean?"

An engine roared as a vehicle streaked past. Kara pulled Ranee out of the way just before it could hit them. "What was that?" Ranee asked.

"I don't know. It drove away too fast..."

They suddenly turned to face from whence it came. Near the park. Kara's eyes flickered towards the bay. A strange sight met her eyes. "Ranee, from what direction would you say you got that sense? From the west?"

"That's right. I am hardly wrong..."

"Look at that building. Look familiar?"

"Like a Sphinx," said Ranee. Their eyes met, and gleamed. 

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"They have the saying about brilliant minds," said Ranee. "I've heard it used on your world."

"Mennehotep would be with the others," said Kara. "In a secret place."

"Which we have found," said Ranee, as they strode forwards. Both rubbed their hands eagerly.

* * *

Presley Carnarvon stood near the carved Egyptian table where Armon, Rath, and Ja-Kal sat. Armon was devouring slice after slice of pizza. Rath glumly picked at his one single slice. Ja-Kal didn't even bother to take a third piece.

"I can't believe they just left," said Presley. "And you just let them go???"

"I couldn't stop Mennehotep," said Ja-Kal. 

"But what if Scarab tries to get her?" asked Presley.

"Not likely with Damia around," said Armon, through a mouthful of food.

"And Lyris and Nefer-Tina,"said Rath, sighing heavily.

"But you could have said something," said Presley. "Like apologized or something..."

"I apologized," said Rath. "But did she listen? No. I might as well have been talking to a Shabti for all she cared..."

"Rath, can't you get a clue?" said Presley. "My mom's always telling me you should apologize as soon as you can. And you sure took your time..."

"I was involved with other projects," said Rath.

"That's no excuse," said Ja-Kal. 

"I wasn't the one who spoke on her behalf, Ja-Kal, without her leave..." Rath retorted.

"Guys, knock it off," snapped Presley. "So what if you're both wrong? Big whooping deal! So what! You gotta go and apologize to all of them..."

"Or we'll never see them again?" said Armon. "Geez, I miss Nefer-Tina and the girls already!"

Rath and Ja-Kal looked at each other. "I'm sorry," Rath sighed. "My behavior was inexcusable. I was more angry at you for allowing the Princess to use a bow... which could have caused more harm... and caused her embarrassment..."

"But that's it," said Presley. "She's not a kid. She's all grown up. And you treat her just like me..."

"I do not," said Rath. Then he hung his head. "Yes, I must admit I do..."

"I'm sorry too," said Ja-Kal. "I did let my own feelings get in the way of my judgment. I should have let her prove herself, instead of always hovering over her. But I can't help it..."

"Neither can I," admitted Rath. "She does have that effect on people. One cannot help but be compelled to protect a member of the Royal house..."

"Poor simpleminded fools," sneered a female's voice. "So easily hurt by a female!"

"What?" gasped Ja-Kal, spinning around. Armon leapt up, knocking the table over. For two figures stood in the main chamber.

"How did you get here!" gasped Rath, spitting out a piece of food he'd been chewing on.

"Simplicity itself," laughed Ranee. "And now you will regret your foolishness."

"With the Strength of RA!" they cried, grabbing their amulets. Instantly the aspects of Horus, Thoth and Khumn stood int their places, placing themselves between the Prince and the two invaders.

Ja-Kal fired an arrow towards Kara, who blocked it with ease. Ranee drew her blades, racing toward Rath with fury in her eyes. Her blade clanged against his.

Armon grabbed Presley, and tried to escape. But Kara shouted to the walls, "Animate!"

A huge stone figure loosened itself, grabbing Armon. The Prince fell from his arms. Rath grunted as Ranee parried his every stroke, fierceness in her eyes. Her screams at each stroke grated on his ears. What strength she had.

"This is enough," he said, and summoned a blast of green energy. They broke apart. He hurled a blast at her.

Ranee suddenly pointed with a curious gesture, and fire exploded from her fingertips at him. Surprised, his blast dissipated. The fired ringed the Scribe all around. Another blast hit his blade. Gasping from the heat he dropped it.

"You know sorcery!" he gasped.

"Right guess," she laughed, and suddenly floated above the ground. Rath flipped forwards, leaping out of the circle.

Kara's claws raked into JA-Kal. He could not fight off her savage attack. His bow fell to the floor, and she kicked it aside. "Not so mighty without your toy," she laughed. He hurled her away. Kara righted herself, gesturing. The floor gave way, melting into butter and wrapping itself around him. Armon pounded the statue's arm to dust. But Kara summoned a wind, battering him down.

Rath and Ranee exchanged mystical blows. She was Chondra's equal! And mastered fire elemental spells as well! The flaming bursts singed at his bandages as he struggled to ward them off. His energy cracked against hers, canceling out.

Kara fell upon Ja-Kal, helpless on the floor. Leave him alone!" shouted Presley, jumping on her.

"Stupid boy," she laughed, and hurled a blast at him. Mystical serpents snaked from the wall, wrapping around Presley. He crumpled.

Rath was alone against them both. Ranee fired her blasts of fire, as Kara's blue blasts of wind knocked him over. He struggle, his green energy fizzling against them.

But to no avail. Kara and Ranee's blasts immobilized the scribe. With a whispered spell Kara transformed him to stone. And Ja-Kal, and Armon. Ranee's eyes glittered wickedly. "Good spell," said she.

"I had a good teacher," said Kara. "Now what about the prince? Shall I turn him to stone?"

"Nothing so basic," said Ranee. "Anyway that spell doesn't work on the living. I have something far better in mind for him..."

"You'll never win!" cried Presley. "Someone wills stop you?"

"Oh, you mean my sister?" laughed Kara.

"Or Damia?" laughed Ranee. "You poor foolish boy. That's what we want to happen! For them to come after you! All you need to do is use your amulet..."

"I won't!" he cried.

"I can easily shatter these statues," said Kara, raising her hands.

"No!" cried Presley. "Okay... you win."

"Good boy," smiled Ranee, her hand tilting his chin up. "Your mother brought you up well..."

Presley gritted his teeth in anger. There had to be a way to stop them. Even in the Sphinx, which they had now! 

* * *

The women all gathered together in the office lounge. Unlike the Sphinx, the modern plush couch was soft to their backsides, thought Nefer-Tina. She stretched out luxuriously on the sofa before the spirit box of Trynia. On one side table sat a small statue of a rather handsome man. Nefer-Tina picked it up in her hands, and turned it over. The features looked much like the one large statue in the Bay museum. Another larger statue sat near the line of sarcophagi, sitting on a pedestal. In its black oolitic glory it stared down at her with a slight smile on the full lips. "By Ra he's handsome," Nefer-Tina breathed.

It was Thutmoses III, Mennehotep's husband from ancient Egypt. The smaller statue she held had been in Menne's chamber only recently. Somehow she'd needed it. And Nefer-Tina and Lyris had conspired to slip the small statue to her as a sort of a "housewarming" gift.

Trynia and Lyris faced off in a garage area. The muse and the anthropologist practiced their combat skills. While Lyris was fast, Trynia seemed quite quick for her larger size. Lyris staff whacked Trynia's legs with lightening speed. As she sailed overhead, Trynia grabbed her in mid pass, flipping her. Lyris quickly recovered.

Mennehotep and Damia also sparred, with their own spears. Damia's spear clanged against Mennehotep's, pushing hard. Full of an unusual amount of aggression, the Princess pushed far harder than usual. "Easy, channel it!" said Damia.

Mennehotep gritted her teeth. Shrieking, she shoved forwards, knocking Damia flat onto her back. She pounced on the Amazon, spear raised. Damia blocked her with the shaft, desperately pushing up against the princess. Who suddenly froze rigid as a statue. "Oh no," she gasped.

Trynia too stopped. Her eyes stared forwards into an imperceptible dimension. "There is a breach in the space time continuum," she announced, holding Lyris back with one hand. Confused, the Muse lowered her staff.

"What are you talking about?"

"A rift in reality has been created," said Trynia. "What you might call..."

"A portal?" asked Damia. She shivered with fear. Her eyes widened as she looked to Mennehotep. The two women glanced at each other simultaneously.

"I sense you have experienced dimensional travel?" said Trynia, resting hands on her hips.

"Yes," said Damia. "Our last adventure. We passed into the Realm of Ilkan."

"I am not familiar with that world," said Trynia. "What are the coordinates..."

"It's a realm," said Damia. "And you just... arrive there... by a portal..."

"Trynia, we fought a woman from Damia's old tribe. Named Ranee. She had two swords..."

Trynia listened patiently as Damia and Mennehotep related their recent adventure. Thoughtfully she folded her arms across her chest, looking for a moment like Rath. That same intensity of thought spread over her cyber-cheeked face. "Hmm. I was not aware that Amazons had access to dimensional travel. Most fascinating. That must coincide with the portals I registered a few weeks ago..."

"You knew?" asked Damia.

"I couldn't pinpoint the source. But this feels much closer. I can trace the energy signature..."

"I can feel it," said Mennehotep. "Magic. And I feel a surge of a familiar presence. It's Kara. My sister."

"Your powers have returned?" asked Trynia, raising an eyebrow. "That is favorable!"

"Rath didn't think so," said Lyris.

"He's a fool," said Damia.

"Not exactly," said Trynia. "I hypothesis that he thought your surge was only a side effect of the recent magic shifts. He knew it as well as I. Memory regain isn't always permanent. I'd like to think in your case it is. I can sense the change in your em field..."

"What?"

"Your aura," said Trynia. "It's exactly like when you were back in Ancient Egypt. At least the magic signature, superimposed over your necrotic signature. Much like Rath's."

"I hope it's permanent," said Mennehotep. "I have a feeling we will need my magic more now than ever. If Kara has returned. But wait! I sense another with her!"

"Who?" asked Lyris.

"Ranee..." gasped Mennehotep, hands to the side of her head. "I remember that feeling!"

"No," gasped Damia, going pale. "I sent her away!"

"Perhaps she found a way back," said Lyris.

"But I disposed of the swords," said Damia.

They all went into the lounge, and sat on the stuffed loungers and sofa. Nefer-Tina looked up from the Spirit box. "Hey, what's wrong, Damia?"

"Ranee is back," said Damia grimly. "Mennehotep sensed her presence. And Trynia said she sensed a dimensional portal..."

"We gotta warn the guys," said Nefer-Tina. She reached for her amulet.

Suddenly all their amulets wailed in alarm. Over them came the frantic voice of Presley. "You gotta come now... they're all statues...."

"What?" gasped Nefer-Tina.

"You gotta come! But it's a tr...."

The words were choked at the source. Trynia looked around at the grim faces of Damia, Mennehotep, and Lyris.

"It's a trap," said Damia. "If Ranee is here, she'd use the Prince to get to me.... but what do we do! If we all go, we could be destroyed."

"And if we don't, the Prince may die," said Nefer-Tina.

"We must do something," said Mennehotep. Instinctively her hand went to caress the statue laying on the table. As if seeking advice from Thuthmoses himself. Her husband was a mighty warrior, leader of armies. He knew her heart. And she was a warrior too, he had long ago said. Wanting to fight for a better Egypt.

"We cannot let the Prince down. But we cannot let Kara and Ranee onto us. I have an idea... we do have one resource they don't."

"Let me guess. Trynia," said Damia.

"Right. This is what we will do. I hope you don't mind..."

"What choice do we have," said Lyris. "You are in charge."

"I thank you for your support..."

"Hey, don't worry," said Damia. "What now, boss lady?"

"This is what we do," said Mennehotep, gesturing to all of them to gather around. "We must go to the Sphinx. But not all of us. One will remain here..."

All of them slipped into a huddle as Menne lay her plan.

* * *

As they slipped into the Sphinx, Mennehotep placed hands to the sides of her head. Behind her two cubits sauntered Damia, carrying her spear, then Lyris, who held her staff at the ready.

"What a mess," Damia quipped, glancing quickly about. "We're gone one day, and look at this place."

Indeed, the tipped over tables and chairs bore witness to quite a scuffle. An empty pizza box and several slices of a pepperoni pie were strewn before it. Something in the back of Damia's mind rang deja-vu. Ranee had been here. Long ago she and her mother had been in the village of Amazons at Ilkan. Eating a banquet...

Mennehotep froze, and held Lyris back. "Stop," said she. "They are here... somewhere..."

"I see no one," she said. But Menne's eyes flickered back and forth beneath her ibis mask. For a second she looked quite like Ja-Kal, vigilant for the slightest sound.

In one corner stood three statues. Lyris could not recall carving new ones in such poses. Nearby on the floor lay a gleaming object. Before Mennehotep could stop her, she darted forwards to pick it up. "Lyris, no!" cried Mennehotep.

Simultaneously Damia remembered. Girian and Willa had both raised their goblets to their mouths at the sumptuous feast, and no sooner had they drank, then it happened. There was a loud scream and cry as enemy amazons sprang from behind the festive decorations at Girian's coronation feast...

And Girian grabbed little Damia from her cradle, with the swords. Barely had she created a portal before Ranee's....

Lyris scooped up Rath's sword in her hands, cradling it. Her eyes fell on the statue of him. How lifelike it was. Even beyond her abilities to recreate. "I know I didn't carve those..."

"That's not a carving," said Mennehotep. "Its them!"

No sooner had she picked up the sword, then there was a blaze of energy that threw her to the floor. Mennehotep threw up a sphere of protection, managing to ward most of the blast off of herself and Damia. A blond figure in full amazonian armor stepped forth from the shadows.. She raised her finger, and pointed towards Lyris. A blaze of fire erupted. It vaporized upon contact with Menne's barrier.

Damia saw the glitter of the dimensional sword. She hurled her chakram at Ranee. With a shriek she dropped the sword. Taking her chance, Damia rushed forwards. Lyris picked herself off the floor, still clutching Rath's sword. Her eyes registered a golden sparkle leaping from one side. "Damia, Menne!" she shouted, racing forwards with Rath's sword in one hand, her staff in the other. The Jackal fell upon the Lioness. Damia managed to grab the sword away from Ranee.

"What have you done with the Prince!" cried Lyris, staff whirling at Kara. "What have you done with them..."

"You poor fool. Those statues are them!"

"Nooo!" screamed Lyris. 

Kara raised her finger, laughing, "You will now join them!"

Menne hurled a blast at her sister. Lyris recovered long enough to pick herself up.

Damia still struggled against Ranee, dodging fire blasts as she kept the sword safely away from Ranee. It was a strange game of three to one, where Kara busied herself with Lyris, and Ranee fired blast after blast at the tumbling Damia. Menne split her concentration, protecting Damia the one minute with various force fields while firing amethyst blasts at either sorceress.

However, Kara wrestled Lyris' staff away. "You are lost," she cackled, and began to chant an incantation in ancient Egyptian. Lyris reached for Rath's sword which was tucked into her sash.

Menne breathed as she recognized the spell. "Lyris, get away!" she cried, activating her wings and hurling herself at Lyris.

Ranee blasted a fireball towards Damia, who leapt. She followed with another blast at Menne. Distract by Lyris, Mennehotep crashed to the floor. Luckily her armor had protected her from being fried. "No!" cried Damia, the sword upraised as she tumbled forwards. Ranee stepped backwards, but not before Damia's sword clanged against her gauntlets.

Energy cracked from Kara. It snaked around Lyris. Just then she drew Rath's sword, putting it between herself and the sorceress. Weakly Mennehotep raised her hand, trying to protect her friend. But the fire blast took much out of her. She shook her head, trying to concentrate.

"What is going on!" gasped Kara. For Lyris was unaffected! Menne laughed. 

"You dummy! As long as she holds that sword she's safe!" cried Ranee. Lyris realized that Rath's enchanted sword made her immune to the spell! She sliced at Kara, deflecting the magic blasts with Rath's blade. Slowly she arced around, till she was between Kara and Menne. With precious seconds Menne spoke a healing spell to eliminate the fire damage.

Then she stood, wings extended. It was too close to fly in the grand chamber. Yet she gestured, and a bolt of lightening channeled towards Ranee. Damia was given brief respite as Ranee channeled a fire blast at the lightening. The two forces vaporized and crackled. 

"Lyris, free Rath!" cried Mennehotep. "Touch his body with the sword! It should free him..."

She chanted a spell, and energy seeped toward the khepesh. Infused with purple energy it glowed in the Muse's hands. Mennehotep shrieked, leaping onto Kara. Damia raised her sword, deflecting the next fire blast from Ranee. Yet it grew red hot in her hands. How long would her gauntlets protect her?

Lyris darted behind the statue of Rath. Carefully she raised the sword. Would it work? It made sense, for while she held the sword she was unaffected by Kara's spell. With a brief tap she contacted the blade with the statue. Immediately the purple energy fizzed around the Scribe's form. Stone became bandaged flesh once more. "Rath!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms.

Which still were upraised stiffly before his face. "Rath!" she cried. "What's wrong!"

A low groan erupted from his lips. "Spell... not... completely... broken..." he grunted.

"How do I reverse it!" she agonized.

Meanwhile Mennehotep was freed from having to protect Lyris. She concentrated all her energy on stopping Kara. Yet Damia had little advantage over Ranee's fire blasts. Mennehotep could cast a spell to protect her, but it would take too much time. "I'm sorry!" she shouted to Damia. "I could protect you... ugh..."

"No, don't worry about me!" she cried. "You have your battles, and I have mine! It's only fair we don't interfere..."

So saying she flipped onto her back. Ranee stepped forwards, hand pointed at her. She stuck out her feet, and tripped the other Amazon. Angrily Ranee tumbled to the ground. Damia leapt on her, and the two rolled over pushing and wrestling. At close quarters perhaps she could get a few blows in. She hurled Ranee towards the far wall.

Kara and Mennehotep gestured towards each other. The two sisters seemed evenly matched, for as Kara summoned wind, Mennehotep gestured, and a sandstorm blew into Kara's face. Blinded, Kara's blast hit her shield. Then Menne followed through with a blast of lightening. It cracked against Kara's armor, but did no damage. 

"Lyr.. Is..." gasped Rath. "Take... my hat..." 

"What?" she asked.

"It... will give you control... of my... power... temporarily..." he grunted. "Help... you free me..."

"What?" she said, and slipped the hat from his head. Carefully she put it on, removing her Jackal mask. She looked rather comical, with her white hair sticking out the sides. 

"Now... repeat... after me... and raise your hands..."

She did as she was told. Energy sizzled from Rath's amulet, infusing into the jewel on his hat. Lyris felt infused with his mystical energies. Ancient words slipped from her lips as she pointed his sword at Damia. Instantly she was cocooned in light. The flames of Ranee's blasts didn't seem to phase her now.

She thanked Isis for his timely intervention. He thought of her own safety before his own. Now she could really fight Ranee on equal terms. Kara and Mennehotep continued to barrage each other with various spells. One moment Kara turned the floor to butter as she had with Armon. But Menne levitated, raising her hands. The floor became solid once more, and fused around her sister. But Kara's form blazed with light, and the rock cocoon cracked into smithereens that flew into various shards towards Mennehotep. She barely managed to form a barrier to ward them off. Kara leapt, her claws raking into Menne's barrier. 

Menne dropped the barrier, kicking with her amethyst boots. Kara flew backwards. She chanted, as a wind swept up Mennehotep and blew her backwards. Menne's wings compensated, and she held her ground, throwing blast after blast of purple energy at Kara.

Ranee placed her hands on the blade, heating the sword. But Damia pushed down, unaffected by the heat. Ranee screamed, and kicked upwards. The blade spun away. Now she punched Damia right in the mask. She shook her head, and kicked back at Ranee. Angrily Ranee blasted her at fire, at point blank range. But Damia's bandages weren't even singed. "I face you on my terms," she said, with a laugh.

"Yeaarh!" screamed Ranee, falling upon her. Her hand clenched the sword, and she slashed. Damia's spear blocked each blow.

Kara staggered at Menne's last blast. As Menne advanced, she suddenly turned, and threw herself bodily at Menne. The ibis flew backwards, crashing against the wall headfirst. She was stunned with the force of impact. Barely she managed to bring up her gauntlet to parry Kara's blue blast. To her fear she couldn't concentrate past the haze in her mind. Her hand reached for any sort of weapon. Unfortunately she did not have Damia's amazon spear. Yet she spotted Ja-Kal's bow on h floor, inches from her hand. She whirled out of the way as another blast crackled at her. Her hands found the bow, and the quiver of arrows nearby.

Lyris continued to try spells that Rath fed her. One after the other they failed. She could do little to help the other two women as they were locked in mortal combat with their nemesis. Somehow it would not seem right to interfere. It would be barbaric to attack Kara or Ranee while their backs were turned. Anyway, she had to find the prince still. And Rath might be able to help stop Ranee should Menne be overpowered.

Instinctively she spread her wings, and managed to rise in the blasts of wind her sister pelted her with. The blast blew her up to the ceiling. Hands found the arrow, fitting it to string. Holding herself steady on the air column, she aimed. The arrow might blow back. 

Kara stopped her wind spell. Menne circled, her wings limited in the small chamber. An arrow caught fire, and shot towards the lioness. Surprised, she jumped aside. Menne landed, and fired again. 

Lyris chanted one final spell. Instantly the three male mummies were transformed to their old selves. Rath, Armon and Ja-Kal chanted their summoning spell.

Ranee and Kara backed away, as they saw the advance of the newly freed Mummies. Glancing at each other they stood side by side. Kara chanted her dimensional spell, as Ranee's sword swished to the one side.

"Where is the prince!" shouted Mennehotep, rasing the bow to cover Kara and Ranee. "Tell me, or this arrow finds a new target..."

"Where else, but Ilkan itself!" laughed Ranee, as she moved towards the portal. The arrow flew at Kara, who simply deflected it.

But Rath gestured, and a green blast shot forth towards the two women. Harmlessly it dissipated against Ranee's fire spell. Damia leapt forwards, spear upraised as she attacked Ranee. Simultaneously Mennehotep activated her wings, flying after her friend as the two sorceresses raced towards the portal. Before the other mummies could reach them, the four vanished.

"No!" cried Ja-Kal, flying towards Menne with his own wings. But the portal cracked shut just as he crashed against the far wall.

Armon rushed to his side, helping his leader to stand. Lyris stood near Rath and gasped, "What are we going to do?"

"Rath, is she right? Is the prince really no longer here?"

Rath reached for his amulet. "I am afraid so."

"Then it is up to Damia and Mennehotep," said Ja-Kal. "Again..."

"Not necessarily," said another voice. From the front door, a familiar figure strode. In her golden hands she clutched a device of wires and quartz. 

"Trynia!" gasped Rath. "Of all the surprises!"

"They are trapped, halfway between our dimension, and that of Ilkan," said Trynia. 

"How?" asked Ja-Kal, frantically worried about Menne and Damia.

"My time machine has sealed off the portal's end... blocking the way to Ilkan..." said Trynia. "They closed the door, but they are nowhere..."

"Where is the prince?" asked Ja-Kal.

"He is in Ilkan," said Trynia. "Once Damia told me about the dimensional swords, I was able to pinpoint the location in time space... to the other sword. I used my machine to tease apart space, and attract the other sword... a powerful source of energy..."

"Huh?" asked Armon. "What was that..."

"It's like the magnets on Mr. Science's world," Trynia explained. "Remember that episode about the compass and the north pole..."

"Oh yeah!" cried Armon. 

"So you attracted the Power sword with your machine," said Damia. "Wow, that's clever..."

"Er, I do know a little bit about dimensional travel," said Trynia. "And those swords are quite a piece of work. I must find some way of chatting with the blacksmith that forged them. They do magikaly what I've been trying to get my own machien to do for weeks!"

"I thought you were from a world where the scienc was even more advanced than this time," said Rath.

"There are some things that Magik can do far more elegantly than Science," said Trynia. "That is one of the reasons I am an anthropoligist..."

"So you admit magic exists," said Rath, folding his arms triumphantly.

"Whatever gave you the notion I believed otherwise?" asked Trynia, walking up to the scribe and glaring right into his face.

"When you said what you did about not needing to recharge..." said Rath.

"Oh that. I meant that I am a diferent species than you, and you hardly possess cybernetic relay systmes as I do..."

"Guys, what about the Prince..." said Armon.

"Sorry, your Glory," said Trynia, as she turned back. A look of guilt spread over her face that she had let her scientific debate take higher priority than the safety of the Prince.

"Can't you just use the machine to rescue the Prince?" asked Ja-Kal. "If it works like a sword..."

"That's the problem," said Trynia. "It's sealing off Ilkan from Ranee and Kara. I dare not chage the setting to pull the Prince out till they return..."

"But the Prince..."

"Is quite safe in Ilkan. As long as Ranee and Damia are trappped."

"But your mistress and Damia are trapped as well..."

"Mennehotep will prevail," said Trynia. "I have the utmost confidence in her spirit..."

"But if Ranee has the sword that makes portals," said Lyris. "Then how can your device stop it..."

"She will have to return here sooner or later. For I am not stopping her from coming back..."

"But what if they go elsewhere?" said Ja-Kal.

"I doubt that Ranee knows how to use the sword to go anywhere but between the two realms. At least from what Damia told me about how they are used..."

* * *

Somewhere between time and space they floated. Ranee and Kara clutched at each other as Ranee desperately tried to open the Realm of Ilkan. But some force was inexplicably blocking them.

"I can't make it work!" she cried. Even with Kara's spells it was no good. Menne drifted over to Damia in the strange formless void, and clutched her friend. Still her ibis armor functioned. 

"We're trapped," said Damia. "Between worlds. I don't know what grace of Isis has done this... but you cannot harm anyone from here..."

"It must be Trynia," Mennehotep whispered to her friend. "She's stopped us here. With her device. It can control space and time she said."

"But we can't just stay here forever," said Damia, whispering. Ranee and Kara raised their hands to blast them, but nothing happened.

"I can't use my magic," said Ranee, looking in doubt at her finger. Kara's armor started to fizzle. It was all she could do to keep it incorporated.

"I feel so sleepy," said Kara, shaking her head. Indeed it felt as if she were floating away on a cloud. As if she could lay down and sleep forever.

"So do I," Damia whispered to Mennehotep. "What's going on..."

"Look at Kara's arm," gasped Mennehotep. Kara's armor vanished. Her head was bowed with sleep. It seemed as if she was fading from view.

"Don't go to sleep," Menne gasped, shaking Damia. "If... you do..."

"What do you mean," Damia gasped, waking up. 

"This void... is drawing us into it. It's not safe to stay here..."

Ranee's eyes flickered. Kara was starting to fade. Desperately Mennehotep said, "You have to return us back home! Or we will all cease to exist."

"Never!" cried Ranee, jerking awake. "You will die with us..."

Mennehotep activated her wings, soaring at her. Her hand grabbed the sword form Ranee's hand. Instantly she waved it. But nothing happened.

"You fool, you will die with us," said Ranee.

"Trynia, hear me!" gasped Mennehotep, grasping her amulet.

* * *

Trynia started to fiddle with her device. Instantly there was a surge of power as the heart of the machine glowed. "What's going on?" asked Rath and Ja-Kal.

"Menne has the sword! I'm going to reopen the barrier to Ilkan..."

"How do you know?"

"I sensed her thoughts. Now she has control, I can act..."

"You purposely trapped them there..." said Rath. "But they could have been destroyed by the others..."

"Menne's spirit is strong. And her compassion gives her the strength. For between worlds are powerful forces that cancel magic. Except those of the spirits. And Menne and Damia, being necrotic, are not as badly affected as Kara and Ranee. The living if they loose control of their minds, cease to exist. But the animate dead can exist a bit longer, for their minds are not so occupied with the running of living bodies..."

The sword sliced through the air, and all four tumbled out. Instantly Ja-Kal grabbed Kara, and Armon grabbed Ranee. Rath raised his hands, and summoned magical bonds to hold them. Still they slumbered.

"Menne!" cried Ja-Kal, walking towards her. In one hand she held his bow.

"Ja-Kal," she gasped, feeling a bit tired. She leaned heavily on Damia.

"Do you... need my help?" Ja-Kal asked, holding his gauntleted arms towards her. Trynia moved to help her mistress, still holding the machine.

"Ja-Kal..." she gasped, and gripped his hand. "I could use... a bit of it..."

Trynia backed away as Ja-Kal slipped his arm around her waist. "I believe this belongs to you," she said, handing the bow to him.

"You did quite well with it yourself," said he, taking it from her. "Here, rest yourself..."

She let him hold her close as he supported her weight with one arm. In the meantime, Lyris went to help Damia. The amazon looked up at Rath. "Thank you for protecting me," she told him.

"It was my pleasure," said he, inclining his head to her.

"Can you bring back the prince with that thing?" asked Mennehotep.

"The sword, if you please," said Trynia. Menne handed it to her guardian, hilt first. Trynia took the weapon, and studied it. She slipped it into the machine next to her other one. There was a red glow as Trynia twisted a few rods and bars on the machine.

With a sizzling sound a beam shot out. A portal sprang into existence. Trynia leapt through. For a few tense seconds everyone's eyes were riveted to the glowing disc. Unnoticed, Ranee and Kara blinked awake.

Then her head and shoulders thrust through. Under her arm she carried Presley. "Hi guys," he said, as she set him on his feet again. Rath's shackles sizzled away as Kara reversed his spell. Slowly they rose to their feet, and inched their way towards Trynia's machine...

"Are you all right my Prince," Ja-Kal asked.

There was a sudden flare of energy as Kara threw up a barrier. Everyone whirled about. Eagerly Ranee reached for the sword, imbedded inside the machine....

"No!" cried Trynia, pushing through Kara's barrier with ease. Surprise crossed the Princesses' face as she raced to stop Ranee. Yet Ranee already had withdrawn one sword, the sword of power. She raised it over Trynia' machine, and brought it crashing down!

Trynia grabbed the other sword, and pulled it clear. Her machine exploded in a haze of fire that blinded everyone. When the blinding radiance faded, everyone picked themselves up. Groggily Ja-Kal helped Mennehotep to her feet as Damia was assisted by Armon, and Lyris by Rath. Trynia lay on the floor in a heap, one sword of Ilkan in her cybernetic hand.

"I tried to stop them," she apologized. "But they were too fast."

"What happened?" asked Mennehotep.

"She got one of the swords. And destroyed my machine. All that work!"

"Now you can't get home," said Lyris sadly.

"I can remake it," said Trynia. "But..."

"Ranee has the one sword again," gritted Damia. Armon's hand tightened on her shoulder with sympathy.

"But I have the other," said Trynia, brandishing it. 

"That's the sword of power," said Mennehotep, examining it. "And as long as we have it, she won't have complete power..."

"I suppose," said Damia. "But she got away..."

"But we did win," said Mennehotep, glancing at everyone gathered around. "And that is what matters."

"Yes," said Ja-Kal. "The Prince is safe. And that is paramount."

"But they know where we are..." said Rath, coming up.

"Not for long," said Trynia. She glanced over the remains of her machine, crouching on her knees.

"What?" asked everyone.

"When my machine blew up," Trynia explained, rummaginge through the mass of fused quartz and steel. "They slipped back in time. They are somewhere in the past... by a few hours."

"How can you tell?" asked Mennehotep, crossing over to her guardian. Trynia held up what looked like a LED. It was frozen with a specific time.

"Hey, that reads 4 PM," said Presley. "This afternoon."

"Oh no, we're going to have to go thru this all again?" asked Lyris.

"No. I cannot detect the other sword anywhere on this planet," said Trynia. "They are long gone. But their past experiences are erased form their minds. You were all unaffected, and will remember, but they were in the path of the machine. And I being as I am... am not affected by time disturbances..."

Rath opened his mouth, and stopped. All questions had answers, except an obvious one.

Nefer-Tina rushed in fully armored, whip in hand. "Aw man!" she cried. "You left me out of the fun..."

"If this is fun," said Damia, turning on her. "Then I'll settle for one of Rath's lectures..."

"Now look here..." he said as everyone laughed. Trynia grinned at him, and he joined in as well.

Nefer-Tina burst into laughter as she saw Lyris. "You... look totally ridiculous!" she guffawed. Everyone suddenly noticed that Rath's hat was perched precariously on her head. And she looked so silly!

"Er, I don't think anyone can fill this hat quite like you," she said, handing it back to him with his sword. Slowly he took it from her hands, his own touching hers briefly. He placed it upon his bandaged head once more.

"No, no one can," said Lyris, as she still kept her hand in his.

"I take it this means I'm forgiven?" said Rath, looking into her turquoise eyes.

"Not just yet," said Mennehotep, striding over to him. Rath gulped, and Lyris backed away. Menne's onyx eyes glared into his as her hands rested on his hips.

"Er, your majesty," he babbled, and backed away. She stood right within a cubit of him, and stopped. Her nose was inches from his.

"I believe I owe you an apology," she said.

"What?" he asked, totally caught off guard. "How dare you! Why... I owe you an apology..."

"Thank you Rath," she smiled, and leaned up on her tiptoes. Both hands gripped his shoulders. Her lips pressed briefly against his cheek, and he sighed with relief. Affectionately he pressed his own lips against hers. Coughing they stepped back one pace each, looking away.

"Talk about kissing and making up," muttered Damia. Still she seemed triumphant. Rath and the Princess looked back at each other, smiles on their faces. A great tension snapped like a rubber band as Armon hugged Nefer-Tina, and she hugged him back. He then grabbed Damia and gave her a big hug as well. Like a brother would give to a favorite sister. 

"Thank you Trynia," said Ja-Kal, shaking her hand. He'd learned the custom from Presley, and implemented it often. Rath slipped his arm around Lyris' waist. She slid her own arm around his, and leaned against the Scribe. How good it felt for her to be there again. Rath grasped Trynia's hand in sympathy as she fumbled over the bits and pieces of her ersatz time machine.

Menne leaned against the Horus armored Ja-Kal. His arm slipped around her waist protectively, and she slipped her own arm around his. A smile spread over her face as she looked up into his visored helmet. Both ibis and hawk now stood side by side. She had not transformed out of her Isis armor either.

Presley hugged Lyris, then Nefer-Tina, and both Ja-Kal and the Princess together as Damia hugged Trynia. There was laughter and talking as they continued to catch up. Eventually Ja-Kal raised his hand for silence. He turned Menne to face him, his hand on her waist. "I owe you an apology," he began.

Mennehotep drew in a sigh, and pushed away from him. "I do owe you one. You were just doing your duty..."

"Wait, does this mean you're coming back?" Presley asked her. Menne glanced at all the other women mummies. Lyris nodded, and Nefer-Tina shrugged. Nefertina mouthed the words, it's up to you...

"It... will take time," said Mennehotep. 

"Take all you need," said Trynia. "I sure did..."

Everyone groaned at the bad pun.

"I... will consider it," Ja-Kal said. "It is your decision, Mennehotep."

All eyes fell on Mennehotep as she raised her head to look at JaKal. "I thank you for all the support you have given me in the last few months. And for all of your kind thoughts. But there have been many changes lately I cannot ignore..."

"What are you talking about?" JaKal asked her, extending a gauntlet in her direction.

"The way in which you reacted when I announced my powers had returned. It frightened me. How protective you became..."

"Hush, I know," said she, gripping his hand. Pain filled her visored face. Damia motioned to the others to leave them be. Rath and Lyris headed towards the Scribe's lab, arms around each other's shoulders. Trynia glanced at Mennehotep, and managed a smile. "I think you proved your point," she said to Damia.

Armon and Nefer-Tina started toward the Spirit box. Presley grinned, and followed them. The young Prince thought back to the story Lyris told in the picnic only a day ago. There they were, the Hunter and the Goddess. Really Menne wasn't quite a goddess. But the ancient egyptians regarded Pharaoh as a god. And if she had once been the Wife of a Pharaoh like Thuthmoses III, in a way she could be considered a Goddess. Ja-Kal had been the mightiest of Hunters in his time. He shivered from the paralell as he recalled how the story eneded. 

"Things look back to normal," said Damia. 

"If you can consider a community of animate necrotics normal," Trynia laughed. "Will you come back?"

"I don't know. But at least maybe now we won't be taken for granted."

Rath turned to them, and stopped. So did Lyris. "I can assure you, Trynia and Damia, that after this we won't..." he said, hugging Lyris affectionately to his side. "I must admit I was hasty, when I said something about a mere girl leading the mummies..."

"Tell that to Neff," laughed Lyris, taking his hand as they went on. Shrugging at Trynia, Rath followed. 

"That's not a mere girl," Damia as she glanced back at Ja-Kal and Mennehotep. Still the hawk and the ibis stood opposite each other, five feet betwixt them. Overhead the stars shown through a far off window. Trynia recognized the three stars in Orion's belt blazing in the rectangle. To the left twinkled the hot blue star Sirius. Menne's hand passed the quiver of arrows at her waist to Ja-Kal's, and he grasped it firmly in his one hand. 

"Definitely not. But your behavior. Was it a he thing or a she thing that prompted you to separate yourselves from the males..."

"Trynia, give it a rest. You're starting to sound like Rath!" laughed Damia as she patted the anthropologist on the back. "Let's go watch the spirit box..."

"Oh for the love of Isis," Trynia sighed. It was the first time she'd invoked an Egyptian deity's name. Catching herself she glanced at Damia and laughed.

JaKal extended his arms to draw her into them. But Menne flinched and stepped back. She released his hands.

"What is wrong? What did I say?"

"I... am sorry," said she. "I... cannot go on like this... I can't stay... when I know you have the doubts in me..."

"Menne... please don't go..." he implored her.

"I am sorry JaKal," Menne sniffed, backing further from him. "Goodbye." 

Trynia turned, and watched the others as they departed. She sensed the distress in her mistress, and saw as Mennehotep retreated from JaKal. 

"The bird must fly on its own, once the wing is mended," she whispered as his hand reached for her.

"Menne!" he cried as she spread her wings and raced toward the launch ramp of the Sphinx. "Don't go!"

Automatically Trynia placed herself before JaKal. "Don't..." she said, raising her cybernetic hand.

"Trynia... please don't stop me..."

"Some loves just aren't meant to be," she said to him quietly. Before her eyes flickered those last images of Tharankenat as he hovered over her broken form so many years ago. How he'd asked her why she'd taken the spear of energy for him.

"It was necessary," she repeated, a tear rolling down her cheek. "But you didn't know I could come back. Then you mummified me..."

JaKal had no knowledge of what she referred to. But the pain in her brown eyes stopped him cold. As if she was remembering some painful secret from long ago. Images of Tia sprang into his mind, and he felt the anger welling up within his own stomach. "Tia, I had almost forgotten you," he sniffed.

"Farewell, JaKal," Trynia said quietly to him. "I must apologize..."

"There is no need," said he. "You were doing your duty, protecting your mistress. Whatever pain she holds... take care of her..."

"I shall," said she, nodding. JaKal felt as if an arrow had pierced his heart those few minutes ago. Softly it imbedded within. Distantly Trynia's footsteps echoed as she departed the Sphinx. 

The Hunter himself had been shot by love's arrow. And nothing would be the same again.

  
  


End. -->


	5. The ReAwakening

This is a work of fiction. Mummies Alive and its characters are the property of DIC international. The story you are about to read in no way is intended to infringe upon copyright, and is for fan entertainment purposes only. The characters of Karen Roman, Princess Kara, Princess Mennehotep are my own creations. If you wish to use them in your fanfic, please inform me and give me credit where it is due. :) The character of Lyris and Avaris are property of the Goddess Mia, and her website the Tomb. I use these with her permission...

Enjoy. This story has some "sappy love scenes", not for the faint of heart, and contains some violence, so I'd probably give it a PG-13 rating. 

* * *

The Re-awakening... by Trynia Merin, Aka Theresa Meyers. 

Or What happened to Damia?

A thunderstorm rent the serene San Francisco night. Two figures faced off as if in a Wild West showdown. Energy blazed around their forms as they turned energy to matter, resulting in armor with Egyptian motifs. Jackal and Rhino circled. Lyris leapt first, staff whirling in the moonlight. Avaris raised his head, and snorted. A massive horn smashed into her leg. She swung her scythe downwards upon his neck. Only to have the blade bounce harmlessly off.

"At last, we meet again," Lyris hissed. "Now I will have my revenge..."

"I have waited a long time for this, fool," he rumbled. "I shall crush you like the insect you are..."

The man in sliver and black rhino armor charged. Under her turquoise hood the jackal snarled. Laughing he caught her as she reposted. She screamed, claws ripping into his arm. A pair of hands enclosed around her throat. "Is that the best you can do?" he jeered. "I am disappointed in you..."

"No!" she cried, and vanished from his grasp. In surprise, Avaris turned. As he was distracted, Lyris leapt onto his back, claws ripping into his armor. He couldn't throw her off. But he simply rolled over atop her, and she released in pain. 

Princess Mennehotep heard the cries and roars in the park. It couldn't be? For she saw a figure in midnight black and silver. The desert Rhino. Fear chilled her spine. 

Lyris fought with every once of her strength. She wanted to rip the leering grin from Avaris face forever. After what he had done to her at their last meeting. Denying her the chance for revenge by putting the prince between them. There was no such limitation now.

"I am ready for your tricks, insect," he laughed. "You have lost...."

Her staff was the only thing between the two of them. Her feet raked against the armor on his stomach. Raising her he hurled her away, and slammed his arm into her helpless body.

"No!" screamed Mennehotep, racing forwards. Her bandages were soaked in the falling rain. "Leave my friend alone, you wretch!"

"And who have we here?"

"With the wisdom of Isis!" shouted Mennehotep bravely, blazing into ibis armor. She brandished the twin clef blades she recently learned to use. "Face me... if you dare..."

"It cannot be..." he gasped, then laughed. "The granddaughter of Thuthmoses I! Princess Nefru-re? Or should I say Mennehotep? Is that what that old fool who dared love your mother called you?"

"Sorry, but that cheap shot won't rile me," said Mennehotep. "Princess all too well know when word battles cease to be useful!"

He charged, horns down. The ibis simply leapt skyward, as Avaris crashed headlong into a tree. Then she dove, beak pointed at his unprotected throat. Silver horns crashed against her beak, stopping her. A mighty massive arm swung toward her. But she brought up her clawed toes to block the massive arm with a mighty kick. "My you are strong, but can you survive much longer?"

"Shut up and fight, you coward," she shrilled. "To slay a Muse..."

"You know nothing... spoiled brat of a princess. Who had every bit of power, but it wasn't good enough for her. You weakling, wanting to 'heal your people' I know how you betrayed your sister's plot to overthrow that tyrant of a husband..."

Menne ignored him, and somersaulted. She produced her clef blades, brandishing both weapons before her. Avaris continued to swing as the many nettles of the flail wrapped around his massive legs. He toppled as she threw herself to the ground. Avaris recovered quickly, leaping towards her. She rolled, and blocked his punch with her left blade. Her own strength was as nothing as he lunged for her throat.

"Foolish move, child," he laughed.

Her sharp toed claws scraped into his legs, and he snarled, breaking his hold. The clef blades raked across his unprotected jaw.

Menne slipped away, and jumped to her feet, clef blades crossed before her. Avaris loosed a blast of energy toward her. The weapons smashed from her hands. "Enough of your toys..."

Magical blasts rained on her. But she crossed her arms over her chest, erecting her protective purple sphere. Harmlessly Avaris' bolts crashed into them.

"By the houses I summon my power," he said towards the heavens. "Rain disaster upon this fool..."

Strange mists soared from the heavens, like starlight. The blue fingers arched over the sphere, disrupting its power. Between her hands she hurled a violet sphere, sending it into his chest. He grunted as the blast contacted.

"At last, a worthy opponent..." he said, with appreciation in his voice. "This makes the hunt all the more stimulating..."

Menne leapt into he air, wings outspread. Along the ground Avaris charged, chasing her. She hoped to lead him away from Lyris. How much longer could she hold up under his assault?

From beneath her belt she hurled her vials. Magnesium flashes crashed into the ground, but Avaris dodged each one with a nimbleness that rivaled Lyris. His own bolts snaked up towards her. One singed her wing, she lost altitude. Reigning in her wings, she dove, beak first towards him. Her helmet crashed mightily against his. Avaris lay there, stunned.

"The gravity... of the situation... has caught up to you..." she huffed, regaining her strength. Opening a vial, she downed its contents. Avaris grabbed her throat with lightening speed.

"Never let your guard down, for a second..." he snarled, squeezing. "Now I shall disconnect that lovely head from its body..."

Her head flew back, as she dropped to her knees. And the Ibis mask slipped off. Onyx eyes glanced upwards with the grim resolve. From her amulet blazed a crackling purple lightening as she channeled all her remaining power into her mummified body.

"Great Osiris," he gasped. "What a lovely creature you are..."

In that moment, Avaris was lost. Her hands grabbed his amulet, and her body arced. Lightening thundered down on the astrologer. He howled in anger, hurling her aside. Menne's armor fizzled away with the rest of her strength.

"Fool. You have made the ultimate mistake. It was a good fight, but sadly the outcome was never in doubt. You have Avaris' respect, but I must take your life..."

"I will not yield in fear," she said, hand outstretched. "I died once, I can die again." A weak purple blast cracked toward his face, and he laughingly warded it off. 

"Then you have earned a swift death. Farewell, Mennehotep, wife of Thuthmoses III..."

She reached for her last vial, and pulled the stopper. Avaris' fist headed toward her face. She doused him with the contents of the vial. Acid ate into his flesh, hissing and steaming. "What... sorcery is this..."

"I drained away enough energy to weaken your armor," said she, in triumph.

"Meet science," she said, and ripped his mask from his face. She dumped the remainder of the vial of acid right onto his hair, and his grasp on her loosed.

"Wretched woman!" he howled. "You shall die!"

"I think not," said a voice nearly identical to Menne's. 

"Who dares?"

"Let her go, Avaris," said the voice, with no fear.

"Princess Kara," he laughed. "So long, and yet so short a time."

"You have no argument with my sister. Her life is not yours to take..."

"Gladly," he laughed, and aimed a blast her way. 

She transformed into a golden lioness, and pounced. Placing herself between Mennehotep and Avaris, she roared mightily. A wind battered the rhino.

"Kara," gasped Mennehotep. "Why?"

"You are my sister," said Kara, impassively. "And your life is mine to take, or defend. This star seer has not that privilege. And... part of me loves you still."

"I love you... Kara," choked Mennehotep, tears in her eyes.

"Weak and foolish emotions..." said Avaris, climbing to his feet. "I command the power of the stars."

"And I command the earth itself," laughed Kara, waving her claws. A thunderous quake shook Avaris to his knees. He summoned tiny meteorites, raining down on her. Kara leapt as blasts sizzled around her. In her arms she carried the fallen form of her sister to safety. The streak of gold leapt from smoking blaze to another, just out of reach of Avaris' power. "Fear not, sister," she urged. "You shall not die by his hands."

"Animate," she commanded of a huge statue nearby. Thunder rumbled as the midnight blue rhino charged toward them. Kara flung her sister to the base of the statue, and roared. Lioness charged into rhino, ramming her golden body into his.

Mennehotep watched helpless as her sister fought him savagely, blow for blow. Her two foot claws racked into his armor, and his horns drew her mortal blood. Snarling she rolled over and over with him. "I will not yield!" she roared, again and again. 

"Infernal woman!" he shouted. "Will you not be silent?"

"I will never submit to a man, much less you..."

"Why do you fight me? After all, your heart is full of evil..."

"Perhaps. But I still have a sense of family."

"A weakness easily rectified," he laughed. Suddenly the rhino changed into a mighty griffon, its beak snapping at her throat.

"Child's play, to a disciple of Chandra," laughed Kara. "I am insulted by such a base trick."

So saying, she morphed into an enormous sphinx, hissing and snapping. There was no end to the shrieks and howls that ensued. Both of them parted, breathing intensely. Avaris morphed back to his own form, and so did Kara, nose bleeding. For a time she was stunned.

Avaris advanced upon Mennehotep, who lay helpless. Yet his advance was blocked by the large marble statue overtop the alchemist. Kara's animate creatures suddenly sprang to life around Avaris. He switched to rhino form, charging and butting heads with the large stone elephants. Stone birds swooped down upon him, pecking at his eyes and hose. Through the blood she commanded the lifeless stone.

Reaching heavenward, Avaris summoned lightening. Blue energy snaked between sky and earth, shattering Kara's magic. But the damage had been done. His armor was fast cracking with stone. Kara pounced again, roaring. Avaris back away, his horns aimed at her underbelly.

Kara snapped around, and slashed at him with her claws. The rhino helmet came off in he hands. His black eyes and olive skin glistened with sweat. In her fingers the mask shattered into a million stone fragments. Avaris hurled a concealed dagger at her, which slit at her own helmet. Now her green eyes blazed. Blood seeped from her nose. "I see you are as lovely as your sister," said Avaris, eyes blazing. "But that will not dissuade me."

Feebly she crawled to Mennehotep, and lay her head on her sister's chest. Still the mummified sister did not move. But Kara could hear her whispers. From beneath her robes she grabbed two vials. As Avaris staggered to his own feet she drained the contents of one, them smeared the other on her face.

"You are far more worthy to face me," he said. "Beg for mercy, and I may yet spare you."

"I... yield..." said Kara, turning.

"Why do I not believe you..." he smiled, standing over her now.

"Because my heart is as black as yours," she smiled, a wicked look in her green eyes. How they sparkled. Despite himself, Avaris advanced upon her, face inches from her own.

"By Osiris you are a worthy opponent. But I much would prefer a mate such as you. Never have I met my equal till this moment."

"I never realized how handsome you are," smiled Kara, eyes bright.

"Surrender to me, and rule at my side."

"I will crush Rapses, and the mummies," she laughed.

"And Scarab?"

"The fool," laughed Avaris. "For together we can rule this miserable world..."

"Why stop here?" laughed Kara, her lips inches from his now. "There is a universe that will fall to your mercies."

He drew her to her feet. "Submit to my whims, and you will be immortal..."

Kara leaned over, as he pulled her face to his. Lips pressed against hers. For a moment she shivered in a overwhelming sense of lust that came from corrupt power.

Avaris choked, and pushed her away. "What..."

"Poison," she laughed. "That mortal form cannot last."

"You... tricked me..."

"As you would have done to me," she laughed. "Had you grown tired of me. You are like all men, weak and easily beguiled. Your heart is weak, and not fit."

"I will destroy..."

"You will destroy nothing," she said. "For my sister has won. What you just kissed was the disenchantment potion... that sends all magic back to its source."

Avaris crackled into blue flame. "Nooo!" he cried as he became light, and blazed into the heavens.

"Be at one with the stars," laughed Kara. "Astronomer."

Suddenly her body arched with pain. She collapsed, and lay across her fallen sister. "We, have won," she gasped.

* * *

Ja-Kal, Rath, Armon, and Nefer-Tina found Lyris, curled up in pain. "What happened?" asked Ja-Kal. 

"This is Avaris' work," said Rath, bitterly. All around they saw bits of bandages, and splats of congealed blood.

"Where's Mennehotep?" asked Armon, glancing around.

"This way," said Ja-Kal, following the trail of blood.

"By Ra!" gasped Rath as he raced towards a large pedestal. Huge mounds of rubble littered the park. Still the rain fell. Two figures lay in a heap. 

"Kara and Mennehotep," he gasped, pulling Kara off of her sister. Her green eyes looked glassily up at him, smiling.

"What have you done to her, you witch?" snarled Nefer-Tina, advancing on Kara.

"Stop," croaked Menne weakly. Instantly Rath was at her side, cradling her form in his arms. "She... saved me. She saved us all...."

Lyris lay in Armon's arms as he carried her. "Menne... you saved me again..." she said.

"I am so sorry," Kara said, stumbling over to Ja-Kal. She prostrated herself at the mummy's feet. "My life... is yours to do with as you will.."

"No," said Ja-Kal. "That's not the way we work."

"It's... time... for me to leave," said Menne, with a faint smile. Her hand extended to Kara. Tears in her mortal eyes, Kara grabbed her sister's hand.

"What about Karen Romano?" asked Ja-Kal.

"It is time for my daughter to take her rightful place beyond the western Gate," said Kara. "To live as she should have in this mortal body."

"And where will you go?" Rath asked Kara.

"I will join my sister in the Western Gate," said Kara, gripping Menne's hand. "At last we will be together..."

Kara sighed, and her body arched. A blue specter rose from it, and in a blaze of fire Kara became Karen once more. Gone were the clothes of a princess, replaced by the simple white gown Rath had first seen the woman in. Hovering over her was an astral form of Kara, beautiful. She extended her hand, and gestured to Mennehotep.

Rath and the mummies watched as Mennehotep's spirit rose. In Rath's arms Menne was simply a body swathed in wrappings once more. As dead as it had been for centuries. A violet figure joined the blue one, clasping hands together as they addressed the guardians.

"I thank you all for your help," Menne said to Ja-Kal.

"AT last you can be at peace," he said, calmly. She lowered her spectral lips, and bestowed a kiss upon the brave leader. Sadly Ja-Kal lowered his head, pushing back the tears that wanted to form.

"But you can't go..." said Rath extending a hand to Menne's spirit. "What will happen...."

"Dearest Rath, I have my duty, as you do yours."

"But you'll be all alone."

"I'll be with my sister," the spirit smiled, turning to look at her sister. "That's what I've always wanted."

"Ra be with you both," said Ja-Kal. 

"Give the Prince my greetings, and my apology," said Kara, bowing her head.

"Farewell, Lyris, gentle muse," said Menne, touching her hand to Lyris. Light fused into the muse, healing her wounds. "You are the best friend I ever had..."

"Goodbye, Menne..."

"Please, write a ballad to tell the world of my mother's glory," said Kara, eyes fixed on Lyris.

"I shall..."

"Ja-Kal," she said, turning to the leader. "You know how I cared for you... in the times of loneliness. But always remember how much I love you..."

"I knew your heart was that of a Queen," he said, blue eyes sparkling moist with tears. "To love and return love. I never thought I could love anyone again as much as Tia. But you opened the door to my heart... so others may come in... That favor I will never forget..."

Menne turned to Rath, and the spirit form caressed his cheek. "I only knew you a short time... Great Scribe. I never stopped loving you..."

"And I you," he sighed, extending a hand to touch nothing but crackling energy. The astral form lowered her lips, and a soothing purple energy washed over Rath as he closed his eyes. 

"Rath, Ja-Kal, I will never forget you. I loved you both, and loved you well..."

Then, Kara and Mennehotep faced the Western Gate. The first rays of the sun barely lit the western sky. Then, the forms dispersed into spheres of light as they blazed toward the gate. Violet and blue energy merged with laughter as the lights danced. For a moment the mummies could see the joyous arms of their husband as he welcomed them back to his side. And the glistening tears of their mother as she enfolded her daughters with love.

Then the sun rose, its rays dissolving the apparition. In Rath's arms lay the mummy of Mennehotep. Karen Romano coughed back to life, bewildered as she regarded the guardians.

"What happened?" she wondered, glancing anxiously at Ja-Kal. There was more curiosity than fear in her eyes. "I feel like I woke from a big sleep."

Nefer-Tina walked over to the Egyptologist, and helped her to sit. "In a way you have," she laughed. Karen smiled weakly, and dabbed at her nose. All injuries were gone from the time she'd spent as Kara.

Lyris walked over to Rath, who stared longingly at the western Gate. "I... am sorry," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Gently he raised his hand, and lay it upon hers.

Ja-Kal summoned his bow. Pressing the arrow to his heart, he let his feelings infuse the arrow with a golden radiance. Then raising the weapon, he aimed right for the heart of the Western gate. Straight as a sunray it burst forth, blazing like a shooting star into the Gate seconds before it vanished in the morning sun.

Tears formed in his eyes as well. But he stared ever forwards, not back.

* * *

"Big news as the Trial of the Mummy comes to a halt," said the woman on the spirit box. "In late breaking headlines, the missing mummy of Queen Mennehotep was anonymously returned to the museum, from where it had been missing for over nine months, along with most of the artifacts recovered from her tomb. Dr. Karen Romano has been cleared of the charges, and was set free today..." 

Amanda sighed, and turned to Presley. "I knew she didn't do it, Mom," he said.

"I know honey," she said. "But I thought she did."

"We can sure be wrong about people, sometimes," said Presley, taking another bite of cereal.

"And do you know what? A whole pile of statues and artifacts showed up along with it... and the missing amulet from Hapshetsup too!"

"What was Hapshetsup like, Mom?"

"We've only just rediscovered her place in history," said Amanda. "She was quite a beloved ruler. Her daughter Mennehotep..."

"Was there ever a Princess Kara?" asked Presley.

"How did you know?" she asked. "Only just this morning archaeologists discovered a set of old papyri speaking of a Princess Kara, the lost sister of Mennehotep. She was married to the Pharaoh at the same time..."

"I... er know some people from Egypt," he said.

"Those exchange students, again?" she asked, and shook her head.

"The tests were inconclusive..." said Presley. 

  
  


* * *

Rath stared glumly at the scrolls. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore to him. Ever since Mennehotep crossed the Western gate, the numbness had set in. Little else mattered. An empty fortnight had passed like a great drought, dragging on and on. When would be the end of the emptiness he felt inside? 

Lyris carried a bowl of figs, and a pitcher of pomegranate juice. It stabbed at her heart to see Rath so somber. With Mennehotep gone, she thought there was a remote chance that she and the scribe might... But was she wrong? It was like what Presley called the Rebound. To expect someone who had just ended a major relationship to so quickly start another. Rath had accepted her company as of late. He made little attempt to push Lyris away. That at first had delighted the Muse. Yet the strain was beginning to show. His gentle words had none of their former fire. Just a dull acceptance of the reality that impinged.

Anger set her face. How dare the Alchemist steal his heart! In her own mind she knew it was no one's fault. But her heart ached for Rath. If Mennehotep had never shown up, she might have a chance. Yet, if not for Menne, she would not be here now for the Scribe. Twice had Mennehotep saved her, a debt she could not repay. But it seemed so unfair that she had no chance. Even though she did, and in the heat of battle the relationship was stretched to the breaking point. And she suspected his real feelings of indecision.

"Please, try to eat something," she urged him, setting the tray near his workbench. "You have worked non-stop without so much as a bite of food."

"I have little appetite for such things," he said stiffly.

"For my sake, at least try," she urged, lowering her voice.

"Dear, don't fuss over me," he snorted. "It's embarrassing."

"Who's around to watch me fuss?" she laughed, pouring him pomegranate juice. 

"Well taken," said he, a faint smile tracing his lips. The turquoise eyes smiled into his, and somehow the emptiness was not so overwhelming. He reached for the glass.

* * *

"Speaking of hurt... are you okay?" she asked him. Ja-Kal drew in a huge sigh, and put a hand to his head. 

Nefer-Tina put a hand on his shoulder, and he gripped her hand tightly. "You can tell, me, I'm your friend..."

"I did not think I would ever love anyone other than Tia again," sighed Ja-Kal. "By Ra, it hurts so much. I don't know what I will do without her..."

Self control left him, and he found a tear in the blue eyes, soaking into his bandages. Nefer-Tina turned him towards herself, and guided his head to rest on her shoulder. "It's okay," she shushed him. "I'm here for you..."

"Hey, it's okay, leader man," Armon said. "Let it out..."

Armon also wrapped his arm around Ja-Kal's shoulders. He lowered his own head and tried to force back the tears he too would weep for Mennehotep. All three mummies comforted each other as best as they could. Ja-Kal's cries came in silent gasps on Nefer-Tina and Armon's shoulders...

* * *

Two weeks passed. Inside the Sphinx, the Guardians were attempting to return to some sort of normal pattern. Still, it was difficult with Mennehotep's absence. No one dared speak or mention the lost Princess, for fear of setting off the emotional cataclysm. 

"Yah yah Hiya!" shouted Nefer-Tina, flipping over Ja-Kal's head. The Hunter failed to catch her with his punch.

Amusement sparkled in Ja-Kal's blue eyes. He whirled to face the Charioteer. She was so fast and so graceful. But he had one trick up his sleeve. Nefer-Tina leapt again, foot aimed at him. Ja-Kal sidestepped, and she tumbled into a heap on the floor. Dropping to his knees, he pinned her there. She struggled to roll over, but his greater weight made it difficult.

"Even the Lion's pride goeth before a fall," said he.

"Give me a break," she laughed. Then her wrists flashed up, and twisted against his arms. Still his greater strength was more than she could overcome. 

Then her fingers went for his flank, and Ja-Kal's laughter echoed in the room. Mercilessly she began to tickle him so he had to let her go. They rolled over in a heap, tickling each other with all the aggression of their former sparring. 

"I'm glad that's resolved," Rath said, with a sigh of relief as he peered from around a stone pillar at the couple.

"Shame on you," Lyris scolded. "Eavesdropping."

"Admit it. You're worried about him as well."

"Well, maybe a little," admitted Lyris. "He's just not been his usual self lately."

"You mean the way he wants to actually have fun?" asked Armon. Who had just joined them.

"Armon," said Rath, sternly.

"What?"

"Oh, all right, I am worried," said Rath. "But not without reason. This sudden affection for Nefer-Tina..."

"You know how he feels about her," said Lyris.

"But is it healthy to start a new relationship so soon after the other has ended?" asked Rath. "He has not the proper time to mourn the loss of the Alchemist..."

"Oh for Ra's sake," Lyris groaned. "He's just realizing that he really needs somebody... and Nefer-Tina is more than willing..."

"Ja-Kal might say something like, 'A fruit which is had in your hand is not as sweet as that which was hunted for in the wilds...'" began Rath.

"I like any fruit I can get..." said Armon.

"Give me a break," laughed Lyris. "You're such a pessimist, Rath. What could be wrong with them?"

"Let's give them some privacy," said Rath, pushing them away. "If indeed it is true affection he feels for our Charioteer let us pray no one will be hurt."

* * *

Later Lyris sat with Rath, on the selfsame couch. The spirit box was devoid of pictures, for Lyris was telling him a story, fingers playing over the strings of her harp. The Scribe drew in a sigh, and tuned his ears to listen to her gentle words. How lovely she was. 

Two glasses of red wine sat on the end table next to them. Slowly Lyris reached for hers. Rath watched her graceful fluid movements. Like a song. He had been so filled with the Princess's charms that...

A stain of red juice fell on his bandaged knee. Lyris immediately tried to sponge it away with her own bandages. "Oh, let me help..." she said.

"That's not necessary..." said he.

Their faces were only inches from each other. "You have a little juice on your cheek," said she, dabbing at his face with her hand.

His long nimble fingers grasped her wrist. "Don't..." said he, softly.

"Don't what?" she asked.

"I might be sorely tempted to..."

"What?" she asked, mischief in her eyes. Rath shivered as she brushed her nose against his. "That?"

"It can be very dangerous," said he, seriousness in his features. But his green eyes sparkled.

"That being..."

"You know perfectly well," he sniffed, and brushed his own nose against hers this time. At last he was well and truly hers. No competition from Mennehotep. They both rubbed noses for a good five seconds before Rath suddenly drew away. There he was at arm's length, all hers for the taking. Why did she suddenly feel so guilt ridden?

Something about the far away look in his green eyes alerted her to a problem. As if a portion of his mind was miles away. Lyris wondered if he felt as if he were deluding himself, seeking her love totally now that she was available? His words of the other day, when they had seen Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina together rang in her head. The rebound. Rath had once loved the Princess. For some reason they had split apart after she lost her powers. Lyris thought it was because he truly loved her, not the Princess. Now she was beginning to doubt that. Had Rath put a wall between himself and Mennehotep because she was a Princess? And sought Lyris's love instead because he had less to loose? Lyris dared not contemplate it. For she would always love the Scribe, no matter what may happen. Or how much they may hurt each other. She couldn't help it. Love was strange that way.

"What is wrong, my dear?"

"I... cannot do this to you," she sniffed. For they had gotten together rather quickly after Rath and the Princess had their first major argument.

"Cannot do what?" he asked, puzzled.

"It's so soon, after... she is gone," Lyris stammered, feeling the guilt consume her. "You said you loved her... And she never stopped loving you..."

"Whatever are you on about?" he demanded, reaching a hand out to her. "You know my feelings for you..."

"I don't," she sniffed, rushing out of the room. "And I don't think you do either..."

Rath drew in an enormous sigh. Love was once more in his grasp, only to slip away again. Would he ever shake the curse of Chontra?

Bitterly Lyris remembered one of the prevalent themes in many Greek tragedies. One of the hearts of desire was the desire of something forbidden. Having and wanting were two different fruits. One was sour, the other sweet. And the anticipation of wanting was sometimes greater than the receiving... Was it so with Rath. All this time Mennehotep had a hold on his heart, and she had to fight for the Scribe's affection. Now, with the way clear, she felt sullen and sad. As if he was settling for her as a consolation prize.

She threw herself onto her art table, sobbing. The aching void filled her heart once more. She realized how much she missed her friend. "Menne," she sobbed. "Why did you leave us?"

"It should have been me that Avaris destroyed..." she continued, wiping her tears. "I... cannot believe this is happening!"

"Oh, I love you Rath, but why do you make me hurt so?"

There was a small cough, that made her raise her head. Slowly Lyris looked up into the eyes of Damia, the Amazon. Her own eyes were red, and her own cheeks tear-stained. "Lyris," she said, walking towards the Muse. Holding out her arms, Lyris folded Damia into them. For a time both women held each other tightly.

"I can't believe she's gone," sobbed Damia. "And I was not here to help defend her..."

"You mustn't blame yourself," sobbed Lyris, patting her back. "She and her sister were at last reconciled. And they are in the Western Gate..."

"But she was my friend," said Damia. "I promised Trynia I'd protect her..."

"Damia, it's not anyone's fault," said Lyris, holding her at arm's length. "The last thing she would want is for us to feel guilty for a choice she made herself! I should have been the one of all of us..."

"We must do something."

"What?" asked Lyris.

"Avenge her," said Damia. "Where is this creep Avaris?"

"He vanished to beyond the Western Gate," said Lyris. "Or else that's what Rath thought. But he went to the Stars. And I am sure, knowing how vast his powers are, he will return soon enough!"

"We must avenge Mennehotep," said Damia. "Or else..."

"What?"

"In my people is a custom to go on a quest, to honor the memory of a fallen comrade," said Damia. "Mennehotep was like a sister to me. And she deserves such honor. And besides..."

"You mean the Mummies should go on a quest?"

"Yes. To Ilkan," said Damia. 

"But Ja-Kal would never agree to any of us leaving now..."

"It would be me... and whoever else wanted to join..."

"To tell you the truth, I could use a vacation," sighed Lyris. "Just some time away..."

"I'm sure Ja-Kal could do without you or me for just a few weeks. After all, you weren't always around before. But wait, that's not the reason is it..."

"I'm so confused," said Lyris. "I just need to sort some things out..."

"With you and him?"

"That, and other things. It just seems to be so senseless when one of us leaves like that! I can't shake the feeling of emptiness... but is it selfish to want to leave my friends when they may need my help?"

"No. You must do what you must. Let's go talk to Ja-Kal now. Put it up to him... We could all use a break..."

* * *

Slowly they approached Ja-Kal. He sat next to Nefer-Tina, talking softly to her. Was it their imagination, or did he have his hand in hers? 

"Ja-Kal, can we talk to you?" asked Lyris, brushing tears out of her eyes.

"Of course," he said, letting go of Nefer-Tina's hand. He rose and went to the two women. There was still sadness in his eyes that mirrored how all of them felt inside.

"I want... to ask you a favor," said Lyris.

"Anything..."

"I want to go away for a while, with Damia. You see, there's this Amazon ritual she wants to perform in Menne's honor, and she needs another warrior..."

"But we may need you here," said Ja-Kal. "There's no telling when Scarab will strike."

"You were able to get along without me before..."

"Lyris, we need your help to protect Presley..."

"Please. I am begging you. There are some things I need to sort out. I'm just as upset as you are... and I just need a break..."

"Ja-Kal, we'll be okay," said Nefer-Tina, grabbing his arm and pressing it. "It doesn't seem too much to ask..."

"If you need us you can summon us with your amulet," said Lyris. "And we'd be back in a heartbeat..."

The look in her turquoise eyes implored him. A need that echoed his own. Something inside him gave up, and nodded yes. "All right," he sighed. "I suppose we can manage. It's the least we can do for Mennehotep... performing Damia's ritual. Ra be with you..."

"Thank you," she breathed. Her eyes met those of Nefer-Tina, who gave her a sympathetic look. As if she could read the real reason behind the Muse's request.

* * *

Rath slowly watched as Lyris carried her stack of things. Slowly she placed them into a small leather bag. Opening a special trunk, she extracted a brown scrap of cloth. He dodged out of site as Lyris crossed past the open door. As she draped the cloth over her shoulders, he realized it was a cloak. Pulling the chain under her neck she fashioned it at her throat. 

"I will always remember, Khenembre," she whispered. Rath stiffened at the mention of that name, for where had he heard it before?

Should he say something to her? Stop her from leaving? Tell her that...

No, said a voice in his head. This is right. Not the chosen path for him and her to move together. The Muse must walk alone on this journey. 

Almost as if she had heard him, she turned her head to stare out the door. "I know you're there, Rath," she said softly.

"You are really... leaving?" he said to her.

"Yes... Damia is waiting with the Swords of Ilkan..." she nodded sadly. Drawing up the bag she slung it over her shoulder, and picked up her brother's staff in her other hand. The emptiness in her eyes he couldn't comprehend, yet it mirrored the emptiness in his own heart.

"Must you?" he asked.

"Yes... I must... for you sake as well as my own..." she stammered, the chin wobbling.

"I think... perhaps that is right," he sighed deeply, folding hands behind his back. He didn't try to stop her as she strode past him, her head held high. Momentarily she stopped, turning back to look over her shoulder at him. Disappointment filled her face.

"You... do not object?" she asked.

"No. It is for the best," he said softly. "You were right. We both need time... to morn... to heal..."

"Strange words coming from you," she shook her head.

"Not at all," he said, moving up behind her softly. "May you find what you are searching for...."

"As you are..." she muttered, hiding the appearance of tears in her eyes as she quickly moved away from him. Rath shook his head, and turned to walk the lonely path back to his lab. He felt nothing but numbness, even though one of the guardians was about to leave on a journey she might well not come back from for a long time.

Damia stood, both swords in her hands as she wore her Amazon traveling costume. Lyris walked somberly, glancing to each of her friends with those woeful eyes. Nefer-Tina wondered why Rath hadn't bothered to see them both off. JaKal stood resolute, arms at his side.

"Goodbye, Armon," Damia said, as she glanced at him across the room. Slowly she raised her sword, cutting to the side. A large shimmering rip appeared, as the dimensional portal to Ilkan was activated.

"Fare well, Amazon," JaKal nodded. "May the journey be light, and the road be short to your destination.."

She was surprised he knew the honorific for bidding farewell. Glancing at Lyris, the Muse shrugged. "May your stay be one filled with many peaceful days from war."

Everyone bowed to her, and she stepped one foot inside the portal. "Lyris?" she asked. "Coming?"

Presley felt the tears as Lyris hugged him close. "Stay well, and mind your guardians," she whispered to him.

"We won't forget you," he sniffed, as she wiped his tears away.

"Rys..." Nefer-Tina said, as Lyris moved close to the portal after the vanishing Amazon. The Charioteer raced up, flinging her arms around her friend in one last crushing hug.

"Bye Neff..." she whispered. "Tell the others someday..." 

Then at that last minute Rath's slender form appeared int eh doorway. Lyris glanced back one moment, and stepped through the portal the next. Everyone watched as the shimmering rip dwindled down to nothing but a faint spark in the hanging air.

"She's really gone, isn't she? Both of them?" Presley asked, wiping away a tear.

"Yes," JaKal said, resting a hand on his shoulder. No flowery animal speeches, just a simple affirmation was all he could give.

"I miss them already," Armon sniffed. Nefer-Tina, tears in her grey eyes glared at Rath, who stood silently on.

"Well, why weren't you even here to say goodbye?" she demanded of him.

"Because... I had already said goodbye... a long time ago," he said cryptically.

"After all this how can you be so calm?" Armon growled at him. The scribe shook his head.

"Don't you even shed a tear that's she's gone, possibly forever, you heartless jerk?" Nefer-Tina asked him.

Rath eyed her with nothing but sadness in his green eyes. "And you are upset because it did not happen as you wished it would, with me and the Muse? Is that it? No..." he laughed sadly. "It was not to be. And even now she realizes it, as I have, and everyone but me is loathe to admit it!"

"Rath, what are you talking about?" JaKal asked.

"Presumptions," he shook his head. "About what seems to be is not always how it really is..."

"What?" Armon scratched his head.

"It's far too complicated to explain right now," he choked as he turned about face and left the main chamber. And four very perplexed mummies indeed.

* * *


End file.
